


Механизмы встречного движения в условиях сопротивления среды

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Auto Repair Shop, Alternate Universe - Rus Real, Alternate Universe - Russia, Anal Sex, Background Het, Blood (in one chapter), Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Making Love, Minor Character Death, Single work, Slow Burn, Sports, Timeline deviates from canon, auto, comforting sex, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, happy end, mentioned dubious consent, mentioned sexual abuse, Макси 2020, ФБ-2020, русреал, упоминание сексуальных домогательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: …Сквозь шрамы от жизниНа нежной кожеПробиваются робкоРазноцветные крылья.(Мацуо Басё, в сокращении)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды, отвечая на вопрос компании ANA, кем он хотел бы стать, если бы не стал фигуристом, Юзуру Ханю ответил: механиком, потому что я всегда интересовался механизмами. Из одной фразы родился почти производственный роман.
> 
> \---  
> Иллюстрации:  
> [к первой главе, коллаж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838404)  
> [к первой главе, арт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920613)  
> [к четвертой главе, коллаж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912315)

День начался так себе.

Накануне он опять забыл купить кофе, а последние остатки были сварены и выпиты еще вчера. Хавьер горестно осмотрел стенки жестяной банки, на которой была нарисована испанская танцовщица с красным цветком в волосах. Банку любила мама, а он так и сохранил по старой привычке, и высыпал туда купленные новые пачки. Увы, там обнаружились лишь жалкие крупинки.

Какое-то время он раздумывал: а не залить ли ее всю кипятком, а после перелить в турку? Но было понятно, что кофейной пыли не хватит даже на маленькую чашку. Порывшись в последней надежде в недрах кухонного шкафчика, Хавьер извлек оттуда древний растворимый напиток, оставленный, вероятно, кем-то из прежних подружек. Кажется, это была Аня… Хотя нет, наверное, Катя… Или кто-то еще — может, имени он точно и не помнил, но почти наверняка она была темноглазой худощавой брюнеткой.

Он часто западал на таких, друзья даже подшучивали над его неизменными вкусами. Легко сходился: обаятельная улыбка, кудрявые волосы и жаркий взгляд карих глаз делали свое дело. И так же легко расставался, как только актуальная пассия начинала слишком активно лайкать в соцсетях фотографии свадебных платьев. Или предлагать переставить мебель в его квартире. Или просто что-то щелкало внутри, и пылкая симпатия внезапно испарялась.

Но Хавьер ухитрялся обставлять расставания без ссор и бурного выяснения отношений, так что с большинством девушек он сохранял приятельство, и всегда оставался шанс, что Катя — или все-таки Аня? Да какая, в общем-то, разница — вновь появится на этой кухне и снова будет пить свою любимую растворимую бурду.

С отвращением размешав мутную жижу грязно-коричневого цвета, Хавьер в три глотка выхлебал горячий напиток, рассчитывая на то, что если заесть это бутербродом, то получится обычный завтрак. Но обмануть себя не удалось: кофе нет, и вот это в кружке — не кофе, как ни крути.

Выйдя на улицу и все еще ощущая во рту кислый привкус, Хавьер с неудовольствием констатировал, что синоптики в кои-то веки оказались правы, хотя это был тот редкий случай, когда лучше бы им ошибиться. Так некстати точно предсказанное потепление поменяло температуру воздуха с минуса на плюс — и город, примеривший было нарядные белые одежки, за ночь покрылся серым месивом из грязи и растаявшего снега, словно Золушка, переодевшаяся после бала обратно в свои лохмотья. Для настоящих морозов было еще рановато, но Хавьер очень уж не любил унылую межсезонную слякоть, которая опять заявила о своих правах.

Его голубая «ласточка», аккуратно припаркованная вчера вечером, очутилась наутро посреди мокрой снежной каши. Пока Хавьер махал лопатой, зачерпнул подтаявшего снега верхом обуви, и к тому времени, как уселся на водительское сиденье, в одном ботинке неприятно отсырело.

Раздраженный цепью мелких неприятностей, он щелкнул по кнопке магнитолы, рассчитывая музыкой скрасить неудачное начало дня. Но в унисон с энергичным гитарным запилом из динамиков раздались шипение и треск — и в салоне запахло паленой изоляцией. Вот тебе и новая акустика, вот тебе и положительные отзывы! «Да что ж за невезуха сегодня такая!» — с досадой стукнул он кулаком по приборной доске. «Как день начнешь, так и проведешь», — пришла вдруг на ум мамина приговорочка. Была у нее такая склонность, повторять народные приметы на все случаи жизни, и Хавьер временами ловил себя на мысли, что тоже вспоминает их при случае.

До работы пришлось добираться в непривычной тишине, и когда он подрулил к огороженной кирпичным забором территории с неоновой вывеской «Сакура-моторс», то пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа.

Автосервис, где работал Хавьер, не был новомодным помещением-муравейником, а располагался по старинке, в отдельных гаражах-боксах. Его хозяин придерживался золотого принципа: не ремонтировать то, что еще не сломалось, и не спешил ничего перестраивать в соответствии с современными трендами. Надо полагать, таких житейских мудростей он знал немало, раз сумел выплыть в мутном море российского бизнеса и поднялся за пару десятилетий до владельца процветающего предприятия, начав простым автослесарем в одном из этих гаражей.

Слыл он мужиком суровым, но справедливым, блюл дисциплину и порядок и без сожалений расставался с теми, кто не разделял его воззрений. Нынче его детище пользовалось заслуженным авторитетом среди автомобилистов во всем их немаленьком городе-миллионнике. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что хозяин делал ставку на людей, отбирая лучших мастеров, которым и платил не скупясь.

Вначале сервис работал только с японскими марками, отчего и выбрали соответствующее название. Позже к ним добавились другие, но имя было уже на слуху, и менять его не стали, «не поломано — не чини» подходило для многих случаев. Хавьер был одним из самых молодых работников, но босс, понаблюдав за ним несколько месяцев, предложил ему стать бригадиром — и не прогадал.

Отмечаясь утром в журнале, Хавьер постарался настроиться на рабочий лад: предстояла рутинная запарка. «Долго еще шеф будет кандидата подбирать?» — размышлял он, ставя размашистую подпись в графе «Время прихода». В сезон все мастера были загружены по горло, и недостаток рабочей силы ощущался очень остро.

— Ну что, Хавьер Антоныч, не надумал? — раздался знакомый баритон за спиной.

— Нет, Петр Петрович, не дождешься! — обернулся он.

— Ты все же подумай, Хавьер, подумай. Я ж о ней заботиться буду, холить и лелеять. А ты себе джип купишь, или что там у вас, молодняка, сейчас модно. По деньгам договоримся, заплачу, сколько скажешь.

— Ей и у меня хорошо, Петрович. Не продам, сто раз уже говорил.

— А ты все же подумай, — хмыкнул в усы пожилой мужчина. — Если надумаешь, дай знать.

— Дам, дам, — рассеянно кивнул Хавьер; продолжать пикировку уже не было настроения.

Кнопкой сигнализации он проверил блокировку дверей. Предмет разговора, блестящий Лотус Эсприт нежно-лазоревого оттенка, ласково помигал фарами: все в порядке, хозяин.

Найти и перевезти эту редкую модель, убитую в хлам и поэтому продававшуюся задешево, было большой удачей. После Хавьер самолично перебрал ей по винтику ходовую и тормоза. Перекрасил в голубой цвет, отполировал, и теперь его личный транспорт наповал сражал автоинспекторов, автолюбителей и просто зевак-пешеходов.

Конечно, бензина его обновленная красавица-машинка потребляла порядочно, но за уникальную внешность он был готов простить ей повышенный аппетит. В этой трогательной угловатости форм для Фернандеса таился особый шарм; и, чего греха таить, каждый раз садясь за руль, он чувствовал себя самую малость Джеймсом Бондом, даром что первая модель этой марки засветилась в кино как одно из средств передвижения агента 007.

Время от времени его соблазняли продать железного друга. Вот и этот клиент нет-нет да и прощупывал почву. Бывало, предлагали суммы, которые перекрывали все расходы с лихвой, но радость обладания раритетным автомобилем для него была выше денег.

— Бригадир, там к тебе мастер новый, — сообщил ему между делом вахтер на проходной. — Сказал, что хозяин велел с тобой поговорить, а ты уж примешь решение.

— Наконец-то! А где он? — обрадованно поднял голову Хавьер.

— Вон стоит уже, тебя дожидается.

Уповая, что долгожданные хорошие новости компенсируют утреннюю полосу невезения, бригадир торопливо переоделся и отправился выяснять, кого там ему сосватали. Он давно твердил боссу, что нужно брать еще людей; тот ничего не отвечал, но, выходит, подыскивал.

Надежда заполучить в коллектив еще одни рабочие руки пошатнулась, лишь он увидел, кто ждет его чуть поодаль, стоя вполоборота. Хавьер чуть не выругался вслух. Ему механик нужен, работяга, а они что, подростка прислали?

Вблизи выяснилось, что присланный шефом новичок не пацан, как он сперва подумал. Впечатление обманчивой юности создавали тонкие черты лица, чистая кожа и стройный, почти девичий стан. Парень уже надел спецовку, которую перетянул ремнем так, что ткань вокруг пояса топорщилась складками. Какая узкая талия, поразился Хавьер. И пальцы, вон, как у скрипача. Да инструмент-то он ими поднимет хоть?

— Как тебя зовут? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Юлиан Перов, — повернулся новичок к нему лицом, и Хавьер увидел, что плечи у него совсем не девичьи.

Рукопожатие новенького было крепким и уверенным, таким же уверенным был взгляд из-под шапки густых волос.

— Лет сколько?

Хавьер был готов услышать «восемнадцать», но оказалось, что тот всего на четыре года младше его самого. Значит, двадцать три, ну ладно, допустим.

— А меня зовут Хавьер Фернандес, — представился он, ожидая стандартной реакции.

— Вы испанец? — как и предполагалось, удивился парень. — Ничего себе! А по-русски говорите без акцента.

— Испанец, — согласился Фернандес. — На одну восьмую.

— На одну восьмую? — удивленно взлетели темные пушистые брови.

— Так вышло, что мой прадед родом из Испании, — привычно объяснил он.

— Прадед?

Глаза парня прикрылись на миг, словно подсчитывая что-то. Потом широко распахнулись:

— Если прадед, то… Он не в конце тридцатых прошлого века сюда попал?

Тут пришел черед Хавьера удивляться.

— Ты как догадался?

— Я подумал, что он может быть из тех детей-испанцев, что в Союз тогда вывезли, перед второй мировой.

— Ты знаешь об испанских детях в Советском Союзе? — поразился Хавьер.

По обыкновению, те, кому он сообщал свою генеалогию, понятия не имели о событиях, происходивших в такой седой древности.

— Конечно! Когда в Испании гражданская война шла, в конце тридцатых, их оттуда эвакуировали в разные страны, спасали от военных действий. К нам тогда привезли, кажется, несколько тысяч маленьких испанцев.

— Три с половиной тысячи, если точнее, — неожиданно для себя ударился в подробности Фернандес. — Ну да, вот так он и остался здесь. Потом выучился, женился. А меня в честь него назвали. Я и похож на прадеда, говорят. В девяностые это модно было — память поколений, все дела.

…Поддавшись поветрию на редкие имена и так экстравагантно называв сына, родители не задумывались, каково будет мальчишке по имени Хавьер среди Андрюх и Саньков. Вначале, конечно, пришлось помахаться. Потом в школе организовали футбольную команду, Хавьера поставили полузащитником, переименовали в «Хавбека», а потом сократили до «Хави» и привыкли. Но то дела прошлые, и сейчас Хави был полностью доволен и экзотичными именем-фамилией, и нерядовой родословной, и яркой южной внешностью, на которую велись и Ани, и Кати, и многие другие.

— Где работал раньше? — продолжал допрос новичка Фернандес.

— В «Автомиссии».

Хави одобрительно угукнул: название этой автомастерской было ему знакомо, и репутация у нее была неплохая. Однако в последнее время поговаривали, что у тамошнего руководства возникли денежные проблемы, которые попытались перевесить на персонал, и многие мастера оттуда потихоньку искали новую работу. Ну, где-то убыло, где-то и прибыло.

— С какими машинами имел дело?

— Разными. «Жиги». «Корейки», «японки». Европейские тоже могу. Занимался в основном движками и ходовой.

А не многовато ли умений для его лет? Хавьер смерил новичка —недоверчивым взглядом, снова засомневавшись. Хотя… Босс обычно знал, что делал.

— Вы не думайте, я разбираюсь в том, что говорю, — догадавшись о его колебаниях, улыбнулся парень в первый раз за все время разговора, сверкнув безупречными зубами.

— Ну, пойдем. Посмотрим, как ты там разбираешься.

Хавьер подвел его к боксу, в котором трудился пожилой лысоватый мастер, которого все звали дядя Гена и уважали за спокойный характер.

— Дядь Ген, не приступил еще? Вот и хорошо, тут у нас новенький, проверить бы надо.

— Ага. Ну добро, идите сюда, — мастер кивком пригласил их встать рядом возле черного «Ленд Крузера» с поднятым капотом.

Они подошли и заглянули внутрь.

— Смотри, тут у нас «Тойота», четыре года в эксплуатации. Клиент говорил, ход плохой, машина дергается, когда передачи переключает, мотор стучит и греется. Твои действия? Автосканер не используй, — отвернул Хавьер экран диагностического планшета.

Новичок сосредоточенно осмотрел автомобильные внутренности, пощупал жирные потеки, образовавшиеся в подкапотном пространстве.

— А дым синий из выхлопной трубы упоминал? — спросил он, обращаясь к ним обоим.

— Было такое, — согласился Хавьер, ему нравился ход его мыслей.

Новенький провел пальцем провел по смазке двигателя, потер замасленные пальцы, прислушиваясь к ощущению, поднес их к носу и понюхал.

— Масляное голодание двигателя. Клиент фильтр неправильно установил и уровень масла прохлопал. Да еще и марку неверно выбрал. Если бы сразу на дым среагировал, можно было малой кровью обойтись, а теперь надо полностью все разбирать и чистить, менять масло и фильтр. По-другому никак.

— Годится, — сказал дядя Гена.

И Хавьер тоже видел: парень не дурак. Подивившись умению шефа подбирать кадры, вслух он сказал:

— Значит, так, запчасти будешь получать на складе, где он находится, ты видел. С кладовщиком я тебя потом познакомлю, зовут Николай, расскажет, как правильно заполнять заявку. Он отличный мужик, да у нас все ребята нормальные. Работать пока начнешь под моим контролем, дальше видно будет. У тебя имя как сокращается — Юлик?

— Лучше Юл.

Ну, Юл так Юл.

— Ладно, вот здесь твой бокс, номер шесть, запомни, — Фернандес отпер двери пустовавшего дотоле гаража. — Тут давно никто не работал, так что сам понимаешь…

Состояние шестого бокса оставляло желать лучшего. Да свалка там была, говоря уж совсем прямо. Старые канистры, сломанные запчасти, заставленные чем-то рабочие поверхности... Парень закрутил головой, осматривая только что вверенный ему участок, прикинул что-то про себя и кивнул.

— Как у тебя с алкоголем?

— Не пью.

— Конечно, все не пьют, — не поверил Хавьер. — Только выпивают, а потом лыка не вяжут.

— Честное слово, я не пью. Совсем.

— Наркоты здесь тоже не будет. И прятаться от меня бесполезно, все равно найду. Если увижу дурь, даже намеки — вылетишь сразу, без разговоров.

— Я не…

— Я сказал — ты услышал, — прервал его Фернандес.

Парень пожал плечами и снова кивнул головой. Машинально подкатал рукава спецовки до самых локтей, открыв жилистые и сильные руки. Руки, которые, явно знали, как держать гаечный ключ.

Днем Хавьер несколько раз наведывался посмотреть, как справляется новичок. Тот бодро взялся за дело, и спустя несколько часов запущенный бокс начал приобретать признаки настоящей мастерской. Грязь была выметена, ржавые канистры убраны, столы и верстаки освобождены от хлама, мусор сложен в мешки и вынесен к проходной. Инструменты Юлиан рассортировал и разложил по категориям и размерам. Принес нужное оборудование, вкрутил новые лампочки, и внутри стало светлее.

Его деловой подход пришелся по нраву бригадиру, лишний раз убедившемуся, что приметам верить — пустое дело. Тем более что окончание трудного дня вышло куда лучше его начала. Магазин, куда Хавьер успел заехать после работы, без разговоров забрал назад сломанную магнитолу и выдал несколько скидочных купонов в качестве извинения.

И даже то, что фильм, на который Хави затащила его нынешняя дама сердца, предсказуемо оказался чепухой, не испортило ему вечер. По рецензиям выходило, что кино из тех, у которых лучшее — это трейлер, так что на многое он не рассчитывал. Но Марина настаивала, и Фернандес покладисто не стал спорить. А раз ожиданий никаких не было, то и разочарований не случилось. Поэтому, покидая кинотеатр, Хавьер был довольно благодушно настроен.

В отличие от него, подруга кипела возмущением и жалела о зря потраченном времени. Хавьер поддакивал, не вникая, и думал, что надо бы прикупить чего-нибудь съестного, чтобы не пугать девушку пустым холодильником.

Почти у входа в супермаркет они нос к носу столкнулись с группкой Марининых однокурсниц. Девушки встретились так, словно не виделись полгода, а не полдня, и вся девичья компания жаждала обменяться впечатлениями. По их переглядыванию было понятно, что его скромная персона тоже удостоилась внимания. Оставив их перемывать всем косточки, Хавьер отправился за покупками один.

— И сигареты мне прихвати! — крикнула вслед Марина, когда он заходил в ярко освещенные двери магазина.

Миновав полки с бытовой химией, он кинул в корзинку бутылку вина, две банки пива, мясную и сырную нарезки, шоколадку. Добавил багет, орешки, прикинул по памяти: так, овощи дома еще оставались, можно будет соорудить салатик. Встав в очередь к кассе, он снял со стойки несколько квадратных коробочек презервативов.

— Еще «Бонд» серебристый, — сказал кассирше, когда выгрузил все на ленту.

Пока она долго искала нужную марку, Хави от нечего делать глазел по сторонам и нечаянно зацепился взглядом за подтянутую фигуру у соседней кассы.

— Юлиан? — окликнул он негромко.

Молодой человек обернулся:

— Здравствуйте. Хотя виделись же, — тепло улыбнулся он.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — задал самоочевидный вопрос Хавьер, чтобы хоть что-то сказать; придумывать тему для беседы было лень.

Его новый мастер опять улыбнулся. Такая простая, почти мальчишеская улыбка ему шла, и сейчас он выглядел гораздо расслабленней, чем на работе.

— Да я живу тут неподалеку.

Медлительная продавщица наконец нашла сигареты и назвала итоговую сумму. Хави расплатился и отошел от кассы, Юл рядом тоже складывал покупки. Оценил содержимое корзины Хавьера и чуть насмешливо дернул бровью.

Ну да, стандартный набор для потрахушек, чего тут такого? У самого небось то же самое, покосился Хави на его приобретения. Что еще парень вроде тебя может покупать в такое время, не морковку же.

Правильно, не морковку. А лук, гречку, пакет молока, упаковку фасованных яблок, какие-то штуки для уборки, Хавьер не очень разбирался в них, и еще что-то такое же прозаическое… Заметив, куда он смотрит, Юл слегка подвинулся, закрывая корзину спиной. Ой-ой, какие мы скрытные, фыркнул про себя Хавьер, кому интересны твои секреты.

Они закончили укладываться одновременно и вышли из магазина вместе.

— Хави, ну что так долго! — Марина подошла к нему и обвила рукой за талию.

Увидела незнакомого парня рядом с Хавьером, вскользь смерила его взглядом и переменила позу так, чтобы грудь выделялась отчетливей.

— Марина, это… — Фернандес заколебался, не зная, как лучше его представить.

— Здравствуйте. Юлиан, — опередил его тот. — Мы работаем вместе. Рад познакомиться, — его рука изящным жестом коснулась пальцев подруги Хави.

— Очень приятно… — на ее щеках появился легкий румянец.

— Хавьер, у вас очень красивая девушка. — Ресницы Марины затрепетали. — Желаю вам хорошего вечера. Прошу меня простить, мне пора.

Он кивнул обоим, на миг задержался глазами на лице Хавьера и быстрыми шагами направился в сторону переулка.

— Хави, а почему ты меня ни разу не приводил на свою работу? — спросила Марина, провожая его глазами и накручивая локон на пальчик с аккуратным маникюром.

— Да разве там подходящее место для такой девушки, как ты! Там работяги простые! Они знаешь, как матерятся! — с жаром начал уверять ее Хави. — И еще там грязь кругом — не для твоей обуви!

На ногах Марины красовались бежевые ботиночки из мягкой замши.

— Да? — с сомнением проговорила она, косясь туда, где скрылся в сумерках гибкий силуэт

— Точно! — подтвердил он.

Насчет грязи Фернандес, конечно, сгустил краски, да и про ругательства тоже сильно преувеличил, но ему совсем не хотелось приводить ее туда.

Случайная встреча запустила цепь воспоминаний обо всем, что случилось за день, начиная с утра.

— А-а, кофе! — хлопнул себя по лбу Хави. — Марин, ты подождешь еще чуточку? Я опять кофе забыл купить!


	2. Chapter 2

— Ребята говорят, ты спортсмен бывший, это правда? — полюбопытствовал Хавьер, заглядывая к новичку в бокс, где теперь царил образцовый порядок, Поручать ему сложные ремонты он пока воздерживался — доверие бригадира еще надо было заработать — и частенько заходил проверить, как идут дела.

— Правда, — коротко ответил Юлиан, подходя к стеллажу с деталями и выбирая нужную.

Иногда Фернандес жалел, что не пошел в профессиональные футболисты. А ведь тренер звал, говорил, что способности у него есть, обещал помочь. Но Хави сомневался насчет правильности такого решения, да и любовь к автомобилям пересилила.

— А чем занимался, если не секрет?

— Не секрет. Фигурным катанием.

— О-о! — с живейшей заинтересованностью протянул Хавьер.

Фигурное катание обожала матушка Хави. Она старалась не пропустить ни одной передачи, даже отца приохотила, и когда шли соревнования или ледовые шоу, родители всегда сидели вдвоем у экрана, глядя выступления, а потом обсуждали их на кухне за чаем. Он никак не думал, что вживую встретит одного из тех, кто умеет выделывать на льду всякие штуки, которые замечал краем глаза по телевизору.

— Ты один катался или… — Хавьер рассеянно оглядел тонкий профиль новичка, — с партнершей?

Плечи плечами, но что-то непохоже было, чтобы тот мог таскать по льду девушек как пушинок, как это делали здоровяки на коньках из маминых спортивных трансляций.

— Одиночником был, — подтвердил его догадки Юл.

— А в соревнованиях участвовал?

— Конечно, — он был не слишком разговорчив, но Хавьеру это ничуть не мешало выспрашивать.

— И медали получал?

— Завоевывал, — деликатно поправил Юлиан.

— А золотые?

— И золотые.

— А чего же больше не катаешься? Надоело?

— Травма была, продолжать не смог, — ответы по-прежнему не отличались многословием.

— А-а-а, жаль. Вот бывает же так: тренируешься-тренируешься, а потом бац — и все коту под хвост…

— Да, — сухо ответил Юл; так сухо, что Хави предпочел сменить тему.

— Ты, наверное, поездил по странам, посмотрел там везде… — Хави припомнил, как мама в красках расписывала отцу воображаемую красивую жизнь атлета.

— Поездил. Только посмотреть не очень-то удавалось. Из аэропорта на каток, с катка в аэропорт. Что успеешь увидеть из окна автобуса — все твое.

Как видно, матушка Хави по-другому представляла себе спортивные реалии, в ее рассуждениях все выглядело совсем не так аскетично.

— А в нашей профессии как очутился тогда?

— Технику всегда любил. И механизмами интересовался с детства, — новичок наконец улыбнулся, в первый раз за все время разговора, и заправил падавшую на глаза прядь волос за ухо. — Появилась возможность — выучился.

— Ну тебя и покидало, — покачал головой Хавьер. — Из спорта — да в механики. Прямо американские горки.

— Есть такое, — усмехнулся тот.

— А учиться, стало быть, не захотел?

— Почему не захотел, — его собеседник пожал плечами. — Просто обстоятельства изменились. Надо было искать работу. Вот, нашел и работаю.

С этими словами он воткнул наушники в уши и нырнул под капот, давая понять, что сведениями о личной жизни он больше делиться не планирует.

***

— Хавьер, мое почтение!

— Рад встрече!

Хавьер приятельски поздоровался с давним клиентом, чей потрепанный «Ниссан» исправно перемещал хозяина, заядлого рыболова и охотника, по хлябям и весям родного бездорожья.

— Там сзади как будто стучит что-то, несильно, надо бы посмотреть.

— Я же еще в прошлый раз говорил, что всю тормозную систему надо было целиком смотреть…

— Ну говорил, — развел руками хозяин. — Да это такое дело, сам понимаешь… Время, то-се… Давай все же проедем, послушаешь, как стучит.

— Сейчас мастера позову, вместе прокатимся, послушаем, — кивнул ему Хавьер. — Юл, давай живо в машину, — позвал он новенького.

Тот быстро забрался на заднее сиденье, Фернандес уселся рядом с водителем. «Ниссан» выехал за ворота, сделал круг на малой скорости вокруг квартала и снова зарулил обратно. Хозяин не соврал: во время движения был слышен характерный несильный стук.

— Ремонтируй суппорт, скорей всего он, — велел Хавьер Юлиану, когда автовладелец уехал.

Вместо того чтобы броситься выполнять распоряжение, как сделал бы любой другой член его бригады, новенький не двинулся с места. Он поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой:

— Знаете, мне кажется, проблема не в суппорте.

— Ты о чем? Суппорт, конечно.

— Понимаете, звук не тот.

Этот странный аргумент поверг Хавьера в изумление.

— Фа-диез вместо си-бемоля? — съехидничал он, начиная сердиться. — Юл, здесь что, музыкальная школа? Если не забыл, то мы тут не на скрипке играем, а машины ремонтируем.

— Я бы сказал, больше на колодки похоже. Тональность такая… — развел руками тот.

— Тональность! — передразнил его Хавьер. Что за ерунду несет этот парень, колодки на этой машине Хавьер заменял лично меньше месяца назад. — Ты слышал, какой стук был? Когда потихоньку по грунтовке ехали — стучало, при торможении стихло. Классические признаки.

— Слышал, и мне кажется, тон звука был не как у суппорта, — Юл упорно стоял на своем.

— Загоняй на подъемник, сейчас сам увидишь, — недовольно бросил Фернандес. Он был уверен, что не ошибается. — Музыкант нашелся! Здесь новые колодки стоят, я сам их ставил вот только что.

Новый механик промолчал, только глазами сверкнул исподлобья. Гидравлический подъемник поднял внедорожник на уровень глаз, и Юл стал разбирать тормозную систему.

— Ну, что имеем?.. — начал было говорить Хавьер и осекся.

Весь колесный диск был покрыт густым слоем черной пыли. Тормозные колодки, те самые, что он установил недавно, были стерты практически до металла.

— Ничего себе! — Юлиан был удивлен не меньше него. — Это как же оно так?.. Это что, наши запчасти такие?

— Да нет, что ты, это хозяин сам принес. Где их только взял? Сэкономить решил, не иначе.

— Показать ему?

— А как же! Пусть видит, что скупой платит дважды. Повезло ему, что совсем на дороге не развалились.

Бригадир уважительно посмотрел на своего нового мастера:

— Ну ты даешь! Как это ты их учуял?

— Да я же говорю, по звуку, — смутился тот. — Стучало как-то не так…

— Вот это слух! — весело стукнул Хавьер его в плечо. — Тебе в консерваторию надо было поступать с таким слухом!

— Спасибо, мне и тут нравится, — широко улыбнулся Юл.

***

В конце недели к Фернандесу заглянул один из мастеров:

— Бригадир, надо бы новенькому прописку устроить, ты не против?

Бригадир не приветствовал слишком частые коллективные попойки, но сегодняшний повод был законный, потому против желаний большинства идти не стал.

— Ну давайте. Только дела закончите.

— Обижаешь, — нахмурился мастер Сергей по прозвищу Серега-Адидас. — Когда по-другому было? Мы правила знаем.

— Тогда лады, после работы посидим. Отправляй Пашку.

Недавно закончивший школу Павел был принят учеником, и как самого младшего его вечно гоняли по всяким мелким поручениям. Во время разговора с клиентом Хави краем глаза заметил, что Юлиан стоит у ворот и что-то говорит Пашке, который уже готов был отправиться в магазин неподалеку.

Когда салага вернулся, таща сумку с приятно звякающим содержимым, бригада уже закончила дневную вахту и расставляла ящики на месте их традиционных посиделок. Юлиан помогал гонцу вынимать бутылки с разным объемом и содержимым и вакуумные упаковки закусок. Опустошив свою поклажу, Пашка протянул ему пару бутылок, которые тот принял с благодарным кивком. Наконец все расселись, разлили бодрящую жидкость по пластиковым стаканчикам. Можно было расслабиться.

Серега-Адидас, сидевший в неизменной синей адидасовской шапке рядом с Юлианом, развернул этикеткой к себе бутылку, из которой тот налил себе отдельно. Нахмурился, вчитываясь:

— Ты что за фигню детскую пьешь?

— Безалкогольное. У меня непереносимость алкоголя, — Юл сделал еще глоток своего золотисто-желтого напитка. — Нельзя мне спиртное.

— Да ладно? — не поверил Серега. — Че, не хочешь с ребятами выпить? Брезгуешь?

— Правда не могу, — новичок, извиняясь, поднял ладони. — Честно.

— Ну, если не врешь, тогда не везет тебе, — засмеялся Серега и подхватил одноразовой вилкой шпротину из банки. — Нам тогда больше достанется. Ребята, по второй?

Вторая тоже пошла хорошо, и вскоре вся компания пришла в веселое настроение. После третьей кто-то придумал устроить соревнование на самую высокую башню из списанных автодеталей. Проигравший выпивал штрафную.

Парни начали азартно громоздить одну железку на другую. Строительство продвигалось медленно, но каждая заваленная постройка только поднимала градус веселья. Бригадир боролся почти до конца, пока один неверный жест не обрушил и его конструкцию под хохот остальных. Оставшиеся двое участников, новичок и Михалыч, специалист по электрике, сосредоточенно колдовали каждый над своим архитектурным монстром. Зрители шушукались и делали ставки на победителя.

Вся компания с интересом глазела, как Юл, закусив губу, осторожно устанавливал ржавую железяку, в которой отдаленно угадывалась пружина подвески, на верхушку своей пирамиды. Второй претендент на победу пытался пристроить треснувший амортизатор. На счет «три!» строители дружно отвели руки. Башня Юла покачнулась, но осталась стоять; сооружение Михалыча опасно накренилось — и все-таки развалилось с громким шумом. Юлиан улыбнулся, засмеялся и его соперник; они обменялись рукопожатием. Серега, проиграв свою ставку, мрачно сплюнул, швырнул свою шапку на землю и завопил:

— Это нечестно, он один не пил!

— Да ладно, я тоже почти трезвый, — Михалыч успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу; все знали, что он не позволял себе больше двух стаканов пива. — И спортсменам нельзя.

— Так он не спортсмен уже!

По лицу новенького пробежало легкое облачко, но он ничего не сказал. Кроме Хавьера никто этого не заметил.

— Да и что с того, у него небось уже в привычку вошло, — поддержал Михалыча один из ребят. — У меня братан боксом занимался, так, говорит, тело до сих пор помнит. Удар у него был — во! — предъявил он свой кулак. — Никогда не дерется, говорит, нельзя мне, с одного раза уложить могу кого угодно. А ты помнишь? — обратился он к новенькому.

— Что помню?

— Ну, как ты там умел в вашем катании, не забыл ведь?

— Предлагаешь мне четверной тулуп тут прыгнуть? — Юлиан иронично улыбнулся.

— Чего? Тулуп? А четверную шубу можешь? — Адидас уже изрядно набрался и, посчитав свою шутку очень смешной, громко заржал.

— Прыжок так называется, тулуп, — растолковал спокойно Юл. — Это от английских слов «петля на зубце», просто случайное созвучие.

— А хоть бы и случайно, — не унимался Серега, — Ну ржака же, тулуп, шуба! Дубленка! — он пьяно захохотал. — А ты стойку на руках можешь сделать?

— Ну, предположим.

— Предположим или можешь?

— Предположим, могу.

— А покажи! — крикнул кто-то с другого конца импровизированного стола.

— Да ну, ребята, я вам клоун, что ли?

— Ну ладно, че ты! На серьезе умеешь? Покажи, не ломайся, — сразу несколько парней стали подталкивать его в спину.

— Только пришел, а уже нос дерешь? — кто-то, видно, принял его уклончивость за высокомерие.

Юлиан обвел всех глазами, отставил стакан, пожал плечами:

— Ну хорошо.

Он отошел на площадку. Снял куртку, слегка попрыгал, словно проверяя поверхность. Сделал два быстрых шага и встал на руки. Все его тело вытянулось, как стрела, в ровную вертикальную линию. Футболка задралась к подмышкам, явив взору проработанные мышцы напрягшегося пресса. То, что в широкой безразмерной спецовке можно было принять за субтильное сложение, оказалось поджарым тренированным торсом. Надо же, а казался хлипким, подумал Хави.

Чуть ниже пупка кожу пересекал извилистый шрам, уходивший под ремень джинсов. Из-под ворота вывалилось странное украшение на шнуре, в виде ромба неправильной формы с непонятными символами, и свесилось на лицо. Юлиан постоял в стойке несколько секунд, потом свободно развел ноги в шпагат и, словно заправский акробат, опустился в шпагате на землю. Свел ноги, прямо с места фляком перекувырнулся назад и легко встал на ноги. Одернул майку, отряхнул джинсы, натянул куртку обратно.

— Вот примерно так.

Нисколько не запыхавшись, Юл подошел и взял свой стакан, отпил половину — и вдруг выплюнул на землю, закашлявшись.

— Вы, придурки! Кто мне водки в стакан подлил?

Серега весело загоготал:

— Коктейль «Форсаж» от лучшего бармена!

— Ты кретин, что ли, нафига такое творить!

Его лицо стремительно приобретало серый оттенок.

— А за кретина щас ответишь! — Серега вскочил, ощерившись.

— Мужики, мужики, — примирительно поднял руки Хавьер. Не хватало ему еще проблем. — Хорошо же сидели, не заводитесь. Сядь, Серега, и ты, Юл, не кипеши, ребята хотели, как лучше. Эй, ты чего?

Новичок, весь бледный, отошел к забору.

— Как лучше… Болваны… Я же предупреждал…

На лбу у него выступила крупная испарина, он согнулся почти вдвое, и его тело сотрясла сильная рвота.

— Ни фига ж себе!

— Охренеть, только водку зря перевели!

— Вот я говорил, не надо этого делать!

Парни повскакали и загалдели все хором. Юлиан был не в состоянии ответить, только опирался рукой об забор, пока его выворачивало.

— Все, ша! — Хави решил, что пора брать контроль над ситуацией в свои руки. — Парни, на сегодня закончили. Завтра не опаздывать, чтобы были как стеклышко все! Если кто добавить надумает, будет без премии месяц куковать. Все, по домам, я сказал! — прикрикнул он на зароптавших было подчиненных.

Подошел ко все еще бледному, как мел, новенькому, который тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять спазмы.

— Ну ты как? В порядке?

Тяжело дыша, Юлиан утвердительно помотал головой.

— Воды дать?

— Хорошо бы, — с трудом выдавил тот.

Хави вернулся к ящикам, взял бутылку минералки, открутил крышку, протянул ему.

— Рот прополощи и умойся тоже.

— Спасибо, — выдавил хриплым голосом Юл. — Извините за… это… — он обвел рукой вокруг.

— Ничего. Я договорюсь, тут уберут. А на пацанов зла не держи, они так-то хорошие ребята. Сглупили, не подумали. Хотели тебя в коллектив принять.

Ему примерещилось, или по губам он прочел что-то совершенно непристойное в адрес коллектива? Но вслух новенький ничего не произнес, и Хавьер благоразумно предпочел не уточнять. И так на сегодня достаточно.

***

֍ Ю.Перов, _с работ…_ ▼ꜜ

_online_ 22:18 IIII

_Х: Как самочувствие?_

_Ю: Спасибо, ничего_

_Х: Оклемался?_

_Ю: Почти_

_Х: Завтра на работу выходишь?_

_Ю: Да, как обычно_

_Х: Ну ок_


	3. Chapter 3

Назавтра все исправно делали вид, что накануне ничего особенного не произошло. Юлиан был бледен, но спокоен и дружелюбен, ребята не задирались и не провоцировали. По всему выходило, что недоразумение удалось уладить.

За несколько следующих дней все окончательно вошло в рабочую колею. К вящему удовольствию бригадира, новенький показывал себя грамотным и толковым мастером. Работал уверенно, расчеты вел четко, с клиентами был вежлив и терпелив. И с клиентами, и с клиентками.

А последние оказались не на шутку очарованы новым молодым автомехаником. Некоторые приезжали по нескольку дней подряд, с «боевым раскрасом» на лицах и в тщательно подобранных нарядах, словно случайно заехали в авторемонт по пути в дорогой ресторан или пафосный клуб. Путанно объясняли, что им послышалось, под капотом опять что-то блямкает. Ах нет, не блямкает, а дребезжит. Ой, простите, звякает. И нельзя ли посмотреть, что там случилось, — а сами открыто пялились на стройную фигуру мастера в сером комбинезоне, туго перехваченном ремнем на талии. Как бы невзначай подходили ближе, завороженно следили за длинными пальцами, уверенно открывающими капот машины, со значением заглядывали в глубокие темные глаза.

С появлением каждой воздушной феи, кое-какие ребята из бригады Фернандеса едва сохраняли хладнокровие, а бедный Павлуха просто потерял покой и сон. Сам же Юлиан и бровью не вел, выслушивая сбивчивые описания неисправностей, даже если они звучали как «Вы знаете, оно сначала так фыррр, а потом брррух! и бамц-бамц в конце», и успешно избегал физических контактов, несмотря на горячее желание отдельных автоледи этот контакт установить. Изобретательные дамы использовали разные способы: Хави мог поклясться, что видел своими глазами, как вместе с деньгами мастеру совали и листочки с номерами телефона.

Хавьер был уверен, что тот прекрасно замечал и неприкрытый флирт, и прозрачные намеки на более близкое знакомство, однако всегда оставался в рамках деловой вежливости. На шутки отвечал шутками, мог поболтать на отвлеченные темы, но ни на микрон не переходил границы приличия. Деньги сдавал точно до копейки в кассу, бумажки с десятизначными номерами выбрасывал сразу, как только очередная страстная автовладелица покидала территорию мастерской.

Гораздо больше энтузиазма Юлиан проявлял в деле обустройства рабочего места. Из дома он принес сетчатую белую конструкцию, привинтил ее на стену и на ней в четкой последовательности развесил инструменты, так что все они теперь находились на виду, не теряясь в ящике или на дальней полке стеллажа. Такая простая и практичная идея понравилась многим, а больше всего дяде Гене, который симпатизировал новичку с первого дня. Юлиан и ему наладил такую же систему хранения, а в ответ опытный мастер иногда делился историями из практики, которые Юл слушал, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.

***

Проходя мимо шестого бокса, бригадир привычно глянул внутрь. Исчерпался давешний инцидент или нет, а за новеньким еще надо было присматривать.

Там никого не было, правда, помещение пустовало недолго, вскоре тот появился, держа в руках детали для «Рено Логана», обернутые промасленной бумагой. Завидев Хавьера, Юлиан кивнул ему мельком, подошел к полкам и аккуратно стал раскладывать принесенные запчасти. Что-то в движениях парня насторожило: походка новичка как будто отличалась от его всегдашних пружинящих шагов.

Фернандеса словно встряхнуло изнутри. Не хватало еще чтобы опять, как в тот раз… А еще говорил, не пьет! Не пьет, зато другим догоняется? А на предупреждения плевать хотел?

Не подозревая о тяжелых раздумьях бригадира, новенький спокойно работал. Хавьер пригляделся внимательнее: пальцы не дрожали, но, когда Юл сделал несколько шагов, его снова слегка шатнуло.

Он же видел его руки, вены чистые были! И живот! Живот с четкими кубиками, наполовину обнажившийся, когда сползла майка в тот злополучный вечер, — на нем тоже не видно было никаких следов. В ноги колется? Чтобы не заметили?

— Как дела у тебя? — спросил Хавьер, подзывая подчиненного и пытливо вглядываясь в зрачки.

На вид нормальные, но после того давнишнего случая он готов был дуть на воду. Перепроверить не повредит.

— Все по плану, — ответил новичок и вернулся к верстаку.

Весь день Хавьер не спускал с него глаз, и чем дальше, тем сильней ему казалось, что с Юлианом что-то не в порядке. К вечеру он уже полностью утвердился в своих подозрениях и был настроен не церемониться, даже если придется искать нового мастера. Жаль, конечно, остаться без хороших рук, да и сработался парень со всеми неплохо, но терпеть зависимых Хавьер был категорически не намерен.

Решительно зайдя вечером в бокс, он застал Юла сидящим на низком ящике. Тот наклонился к ноге, штанина которой была закатана до колена. Фернандесу показалось, что в руке у него что-то зажато.

Вот черт, неужели и правда… Ну, сам виноват!

— Ах ты паршивец! Я же предупреждал! Думал, я не увижу, да?! — рявкнул он.

— Что? — непонимающе поднял голову Юл.

Он нисколько не походил на застигнутого врасплох, чем удивил и еще больше разозлил Хавьера.

— Я что говорил насчет наркоты, забыл?! А ты что?!

— Я ничего подобного и не делал.

— Не делал?! Ты меня за дурака не держи!

— И в мыслях не было!

— Не было?! А это как называется? — Хавьер шагнул ближе и стукнул его по запястью. Тонкий пластиковый цилиндр, увенчанный длинной иглой, вылетел из державших его пальцев, описал дугу и шлепнулся на землю.

— А это называется… — Юл с видимым трудом поднялся, неровной походкой подошел к упавшему шприцу, поднял его, покачал головой и с сожалением бросил в коробку с мусором. — Это называется блокада.

— Какая еще блокада?

— Обезболивающее.

Он прохромал к своей сумке в углу, раздраженно вжикнул молнией, порылся в боковом кармане, вытащил белую коробочку и кинул бригадиру

— Проверьте сами. Продается в любой аптеке.

— «Лидокаин», — прочитал Хавьер и вытянул бумажную инструкцию, сложенную гармошкой.

— Там дальше: «Купирование острого болевого синдрома», — процитировал по памяти Юл то, что Фернандес и сам уже видел, развернув длинный лист с полотном мелкого текста. — У меня с лодыжкой проблемы. Хронические. Иногда бывают обострения и наступать больно.

Тут только Хави заметил, что тот стоит, перенеся вес на левую ногу, стараясь не опираться правой.

— И ты сам себе колешь?

— Ну не вас же просить. Я умею. Просто не хотел, чтобы все видели. А то начнут придумывать… всякое. Вот как вы сейчас.

Юлиан присел на скамью и вытянул правую ногу с видимым облегчением. Похоже, тревога была ложной. Хави сел рядом.

— Слушай, неудобно как-то вышло, — он замялся, не зная, что сказать. — Я же не знал…

— Да ничего.

— У нас тут парень до тебя работал, — чтобы избежать чувства неловкости, захотелось объясниться. — Мастер как мастер, не алкаш, работал, как все. А в один прекрасный день он — р-раз! — забаррикадировался в боксе и поджег его!

— Ого! — по лицу Юлиана было видно, как он поражен услышанным.

— Потом узнали, что он нарик со стажем, втихаря кололся. А тут, видать, что-то левое попалось, крыша и съехала. Пока дверь выломали, пока достали его, уже все наполовину выгорело. Сам чуть не помер, и машину спалил.

— Дорогую?

— Дорогую. «Мерс» джи-класса.

Юл присвистнул.

— Полгода потом все вместе выплачивали. Босс из кожи вон лез, чтобы все уладить, и информация никуда не просочилась. Но теперь я это дело на дух не переношу.

О других причинах своей ненависти к наркотикам Хави рассказывать не стал.

— Ладно, я понимаю. Вы перестраховались. Жаль только, ампула последняя была.

— Может, я куплю? — предложил Хави. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного виноватым.

— Спасибо, я сам.

Юлиан говорил и одновременно начал переобуваться. Скинул рабочие ботинки, расшнуровал один кроссовок почти до конца, аккуратно вставил больную ногу, затем принялся быстро зашнуровывать снова, проверяя фиксацию. Его движения были резкими, но точными. Хавьер еще никогда не видел такого скоростного шнурования и завороженно уставился на проворно мелькавшие пальцы.

— Это после твоей травмы, да? — спросил Хави, когда он закончил.

— Да.

Он опять отвечал односложно, как и в тот раз, когда Хавьер пытался его расспрашивать.

— Только лодыжка была?

— Нет. Не только.

— А что у тебя произошло тогда? Упал неудачно?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — вздохнул Юлиан, видимо, поняв, что от Хавьера просто так не отвязаться. — Столкнулись на разминке на одном турнире, я и другой фигурист. Заходили на прыжок оба, случайно оказались в слепой зоне. Не видели друг друга и врезались на полной скорости. У него сотрясение и перелом, у меня тоже. Еще это, — Юл потер лодыжку, — плечо, спина… Жить с этим можно, а вот кататься… на прежнем уровне, я имею в виду. Такое случается в нашем спорте, но обычно не с такими серьезными последствиями. Очень редкое стечение обстоятельств. Повезло, одним словом.

— Не повезло, ты хотел сказать?

— Вот именно.

— А со вторым что было?

— Он долго восстанавливался. Потом пытался еще соревноваться. В десятку лучших так и не поднялся. А я сразу ушел: понял, что все. Да и болтаться в конце таблицы после того, как в лидеры выходил… Подумал, лучше одним махом обрубить.

— А ты, значит, в лидерах был?

— Мог бы быть. Ну да что теперь, было да прошло.

— Скучаешь по тем временам?

— Как бы сказать... — задумался Юлиан. — Я любил кататься, любил само ощущение себя на льду. Мне нравилось соревноваться. Выигрывать. Нравилось, что у меня получается делать что-то хорошо. Иногда лучше всех, — он бросил острый взгляд на собеседника. — Но это мне нравится, чем бы я ни занимался, поэтому я всегда стараюсь вникнуть во все и разобраться как можно глубже.

— Значит, хорошо, что ты теперь у нас, — улыбнулся Хавьер, похлопав его по здоровому колену.

— Надеюсь, что да, — Юл вернул улыбку.

— Ладно, — Хавьер крутанул ключи от машины на пальце и глянул на часы. — Раз не хочешь, чтобы я лекарство покупал, давай я тебя хоть подвезу, раз уж так вышло с ногой. Я помню район, мне не трудно. По дороге заедем в аптеку, сам купишь, что тебе надо. Давай-давай, соглашайся, — добавил он, заметив, что Юл колеблется.

***

— Вот тут можно меня высадить, дальше я сам.

Юлиан попросил остановиться на узкой улочке с односторонним движением, по сторонам которой тянулись старые кирпичные двухэтажные дома. Дорогой они разговаривали о пустяках. О музыке, которую слушают, — Юл назвал несколько музыкальных групп, о которых Хавьер понятия не имел. О фильмах — Хави поделился мнением о том дурацком боевике, который смотрел недавно с Мариной, и здесь их впечатления полностью совпали.

— Да зачем ты будешь ногу напрягать, давай до подъезда подброшу.

— Спасибо большое, не стоит. Я дойду, — Юл взялся за ручку двери.

В этот момент громкое завывание сирены резануло по ушам, и в стеклах отразились синие проблесковые маячки. В зеркало заднего вида Хавьер увидел машину «Скорой», которая сигналила, настоятельно требуя освободить проезд. Лицо Юлиана вдруг застыло, он скомканно попрощался и, выскочив из машины, похромал в сторону домов.


	4. Chapter 4

— Бригадир, глянь скорей, там такое!

В двери комнаты, где он сидел и составлял отчеты, просунулась голова одного из механиков и тут же исчезла. Хавьер и сам собирался проверить, что там за шум на площадке, поэтому не стал мешкать.

В первый миг ему почудилось, что он попал на съемки фильма. Стремительный обтекаемый корпус, огромные передние фары, которым мог позавидовать любой грузовик, подчеркнутый ретродизайн — вот это экземпляр! От автомобиля, стоявшего среди обступивших его людей, веяло давно ушедшей эпохой. На ум приходили гангстеры в широкополых шляпах, музыка Луи Армстронга и черно-белое кино.

Фернандес вспомнил, что несколько лет назад читал статью про эту единственную в своем роде марку машин, одна из которых стала причиной сегодняшнего нешуточного переполоха. Что-то там было про британскую фирму, принципиально собирающую автомобили вручную, про приверженность классическому стилю….

Хави порылся в памяти, ища название… «Морган»? Точно, «Морган».

— «Морган!» — восхищенно выдохнули у него над ухом. — «Аэро восемь»! Красавец!

Юлиан тоже был здесь, привлеченный общей суматохой, но не спешил подходить ближе, оставаясь за спинами остальных.

— Он до сотки за пять секунд разгоняется! — в его голосе чувствовалось сдерживаемое возбуждение. — А максимальная скорость больше двухсот пятидесяти, представляете!

Трудно было поверить, что за респектабельным видом «старинного авто» скрывается такая могучая энергия, но это было правдой. В обводах стильного спорткара чувствовались мощь и сила, как в большом хищном звере, прилегшем отдохнуть в тени после удачной охоты.

— Хавьер, машину под твою персональную ответственность. — О, и босс тут! — Там с двигателем проблемы. Ну, разберетесь, в общем, не маленькие, — он вложил ключи зажигания ему в руку. — Сам возьми в работу или отдай кому, но сделать надо оперативно, понятно?

— Понятно, шеф, — кивнул Хави.

— Если работа понравится, владелец обещает премию сверху накинуть. Но если накосячите или салон попортите — шкуру спущу.

Посмотрев на салон, Хавьер разделил его беспокойство: белоснежные сиденья из высококлассной кожи и отделка натуральным деревом прямо-таки кричали о баснословной стоимости.

Отдав еще несколько распоряжений, патрон отбыл, передав «Моргана» на попечение бригадира. Тот прикидывал, кто из ребят сможет лучше справиться с ответственной работой. Заметив, что некоторые уже повытаскивали мобильники, намереваясь сделать селфи на фоне серебристо-серого болида, он махнул рукой в запрещающем жесте. Пока владелец не дал добро, никаких фото.

— Хавьер, отдай мне, а, — Адидас не сводил горящих глаз с «Моргана». — Я в лучшем виде сделаю, не пожалеешь.

Фернандес взвесил все за и против. Руки у Сереги росли из правильного места, тут ему не откажешь. Подчас до денег был жадноват, но клиенты на него не жаловались.

— Все будет тип-топ, не сомневайся. Комар носа не подточит!

И чтобы доказать, как бережно он планирует работать с дорогущей тачкой, Серега бесцеремонно отпихнул подальше приятеля-ремонтника, который чуть не навалился на отливающий серебром бок машины.

— Ладно, бери. Имей в виду, буду наблюдать и проверять все лично.

— Я бы на твоем месте первым делом посмотрел клапан, — раздался уверенный голос.

Хавьер нашел глазами говорившего и подозвал ближе. Юлиан раздвинул плечом толпу и подошел к машине. Провел ласково ладонью по гладкому металлу, откинул одну половинку капота, которая взлетела вверх, словно крыло чайки.

— Смотрите, в «Морганы» производитель ставит движок от БМВ, а у них известные проблемы в клапане, — он кивком пригласил Хавьера и Серегу взглянуть.

Все трое склонились ниже.

— Вот, так и есть. Клапан вентиляции газов засоряется, давление внутри мотора повышается и масло выдавливает наружу через сальники и прокладки. Можно поменять весь узел, а можно, — длинные пальцы летали, поясняя слова, — просто снять крышку и прочистить пылесосом.

Юлиан поднял голову и посмотрел на них, обращаясь сразу к обоим:

— Замена, конечно, выйдет дороже. Придется ждать пару-тройку недель, пока производитель вышлет новую деталь. Или можно сэкономить время — раз, деньги владельца — два. На качество это не повлияет, а процедуру достаточно повторять раз в полгода. Только потом не прокладку надо использовать, а черный герметик вместо нее.

Перов, похоже, говорил дельные вещи. Хави обдумал варианты. С одной стороны, денег много не бывает. Но с другой — не накручивать ценник за счет ненужной работы было одним из негласных принципов работы фирмы. «Тише едешь — дальше будешь», — говаривал босс, и время показывало, что он был прав. Небольшой проигрыш в тактике оборачивался в итоге стратегическим выигрышем: честное имя позволяло сохранить преданную клиентуру на долгие годы.

Ничего не сказав пока Сереге, который так и переминался возле машины, пожирая глазами кожаный салон, Хавьер отошел, чтобы не слышали чужие уши, и набрал шефа. Кратко обрисовал ситуацию, выслушал ответ и вернулся.

— Прочисти и достаточно, — велел он Сереге.

— Ну Хави, — заныл тот, — бригадир, а давай по полной. Смотри, какая тачка, от него не убудет. А нам заработок!

— Делай, как я сказал, — Хавьер чуть повысил тон, и Адидас уныло кивнул.

— Еще подшипники обязательно проверь, — подсказал ему Юл, который стал невольным свидетелем этого маленького бунта. — Подшипники — слабое место у «Морганов». Колеса и шины больше стандартных, на поворотах много силы тратится, подшипники изнашиваются быстрее обычного. А, еще износ нижних шаровых шарниров посмотри, тоже могут быть проблемы. И диски! Это серия-«один», они на выбоинах могут трескаться, в более поздних моделях другой сплав идет, а эти надо регулярно осматривать.

— Обойдусь без твоих советов, — огрызнулся тот.

Назавтра за эксклюзивным авто приехал хозяин, высокий седой мужчина средних лет с жестким взглядом, таким же, как и у его охранника, непрерывно сканирующего глазами местность. Хавьер, присутствовавший при передаче машины, видел, как Серега, вился вокруг владельца, лебезя и заглядывая ему в глаза. Он практически слово в слово повторял то, что вчера говорил Юлиан про подшипники и диски.

— Поверьте, вам не нужна была замена целого узла, да и зачем ждать целых две недели, пока новый клапан придет, — уверял Серега хозяина, который одобрительно покачивал головой на его слова. — А я все прочистил, герметичком заделал, теперь все как новенькое, через полгодика приезжайте, повторим процедуру.

Потом клиент, рассчитавшись картой по счету, вынул из бумажника несколько банкнот и вручил просиявшему механику.

— Серега, ты ничего не забыл? — спросил Хавьер после того, как автовладелец уехал.

— А что такое?

Механик попытался спрятать руку с зажатыми в ней деньгами за спину, но Хавьер перехватил ее.

— По «Моргану» Юл тебе консультацию, можно сказать, провел, а деньги целиком твои?

— Да зачем ему, — забормотал Серега, — он новенький, еще заработает свое. Ну хочешь, давай поделимся?

— Давай поделимся, раз предложил…

Хави выдернул пачечку дензнаков из рук оцепеневшего от такого поворота мастера, отсчитал часть, остальное вернул ему.

— Вот. Сделаю тебе одолжение, отдам ему сам, можешь не благодарить. А будешь и дальше жмотничать, в следующий раз никто не поможет, — нравоучительно сказал он.

Заглянув в шестой бокс, Хави протянул деньги Юлиану:

— Твоя доля премии за «Морган».

— Спасибо, — тот взглянул удивленно и с уважением, взял сложенные пополам банкноты, развернул, уложил в бумажник и снова посмотрел на Хавьера. — Не ожидал.

— Честно заработал. Молодец.

***

Хавьер отключил сигнализацию и уже собирался сесть в свою машину, когда услышал невдалеке разговоры на повышенных тонах. Похоже, кто-то из его ребят выяснял отношения за пределами конторы. Какое-то время он колебался: рабочий день уже закончился, можно было и не вмешиваться, — но голоса стали громче. Он нехотя захлопнул дверь и отправился разузнавать, кому там срочно требуется выдать руководящие указания.

Обогнув забор, он увидел небольшую группу схлестнувшихся парней. Одним из них был Серега — «Ну, этот-то неудивительно!» — еще пара его приятелей и — кто бы мог подумать! — обычно скромный и вежливый Юл. Издали Хавьер еще не мог разобрать слова, но видел, как Серега грудью напирает на Юлиана, пытаясь чего-то от него добиться. Тот отнюдь не собирался уступать, несмотря на то что Серега был крупнее, на полголовы выше и имел за спиной группу поддержки.

— Эй! Эй там, прекратить! — крикнул Хавьер, но его никто не услышал.

А противостояние быстро набирало обороты, причем дуэль явно проходила не по правилам честного поединка. Бретёры втроем наскакивали на одного соперника, который неуловимыми движениями отклонялся, вынуждая доморощенных бойцов впустую размахивать руками, чем бесил их еще больше. Вот Серега выкрикнул что-то оскорбительное, судя по тому, как напрягся Юлиан. Он что-то хлестко ответил, Сергей обозленно замахнулся уже всерьез. Юл мягким кошачьим шагом отступил, молниеносно развернулся вокруг своей оси, его нога описала полукруг и пролетела очень близко от головы нападавшего, заставив того присесть и втянуть голову в плечи. Стоявший сбоку Серегин дружок попытался напрыгнуть сзади, но Юлиан с ювелирной точностью проскользнул под его рукой, словно танцуя, и оказался вне досягаемости, успев ложным замахом лишить равновесия третьего участника разборок.

— Гони бабки, я сказал! — обозленно проорал Серега.

Его оппонент показал ему популярный жест, предлагавший пройти в известном направлении и задержаться там подольше.

— Борзый, да? Я тя щас урою, слышишь, — донесся до Хавьера еще один его вопль, и уязвленный до глубины души Адидас, сжав кулаки, как бык на тореадора, кинулся на Юла.

Еще пара обманных движений, поворот, тычок — и незадачливый вымогатель завалился в объятия своих оруженосцев, сшибая их с ног в одну барахтающуюся и матерящуюся кучу.

Хави прибавил ходу. Торопясь разнять парней, пока дело не закончилось реальной потасовкой, он не заметил, что шагнул с узкой асфальтовой дорожки на сырую после дождя глинистую тропку. Нога заскользила, не спасла даже ребристая подошва, и, замахав руками в тщетной попытке сохранить устойчивость, Хавьер упал на колено. Потом ноги разъехались окончательно, и он завалился на бок — ушибив скорее самолюбие, чем что-нибудь еще. Тут одна из конфликтующих сторон обнаружила присутствие бригадира:

— Атас, Фернандес! — громко зашипел на своих Серега.

«Фернандес, Фернандес, — подумал Хавьер. — И устроит тебе завтра Фернандес хорошую жизнь, чтобы запомнил, как со своими драки устраивать!»

Заподозрив, что продолжение конфликта может повлечь множество нежелательных последствий, нападавшие приняли конструктивное решение отказаться от его дальнейшей эскалации. Попросту говоря, Серега с компанией похватали манатки и дали деру.

Вязкая глина чавкала и проскальзывала под ботинками. Хавьер безуспешно пытался найти опору под ногами и сохранять при этом солидный вид. Юлиан, оставшись на поле боя в одиночестве, заметил своего бригадира в затруднительном положении. Он подошел к нему и протянул руку:

— Хватайтесь!

— Сам справлюсь, — проворчал Хави.

Ему даже удалось подняться, но как только он сделал шаг в направлении сухой дорожки, как грязь, налипшая на подошвы, совершила вероломную подсечку. Юл выбросил руку вперед, Хавьер уцепился за нее в последней надежде, как тонущий за спасательный круг, потащил на себя — и на ногах не устоял ни один.

В последний момент Юлиану удалось извернуться и приземлиться на относительно чистый ковер из мокрой травы и пожухлых листьев. С бригадиром дело обстояло сложней: из глины, налипшей на его штаны и обувь, можно было слепить пару домиков для бедных поросят госпожи Белладонны.

Пока Хави ругался на погоду, природу и скользкие ботинки, Юлиан бегло оглядел их обоих. Проанализировал мизансцену и степень ущерба, сначала ухмыльнулся, потом хихикнул, и, как не сжимал губы, все-таки не смог удержаться от смеха. Хавьер поначалу старался сохранять серьезную мину, но хватило его ненадолго. Представив, как живописно они смотрятся со стороны, он тоже прыснул, и вскоре они хохотали вдвоем.

Отсмеявшись, Юл тыльной стороной ладони утер выступившие слезы, поднялся, и снова подал руку бригадиру. Теперь тот уже не стал упираться и принял помощь.

— Что тут происходило? Чего они от тебя хотели? — спросил Хавьер, когда наконец обрел устойчивость.

— Чтобы я отдал премию, которую вы мне выдали. Ну, ту, за машину.

— Понятно. Правильно, что не отдал. Разберусь я с ними завтра.

— Может, не стоит? — примирительно произнес Юл. — У них все равно ничего не вышло. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кому-то влетело.

— Обязательно надо — чтобы понимали, что не стоит заходить на чужую территорию.

Соглашаясь с его решением, Юлиан кивнул и принялся помогать отряхивать одежду. Совместными усилиями им удалось вернуть ему относительно благопристойный облик.

— А знаешь что, тут недалеко бар есть, а в нем отличное пиво, — сказал Хавьер, когда понял, что дальнейшие усилия чище его уже не сделают. — Пошли, отметим твою битву века.

Ему захотелось поближе узнать парня, который не сдрейфил пойти против троих, а теперь, как ни в чем не бывало, тщательно вытирал руки носовым платком, словно это была самая большая его забота за сегодняшний день.

— Да, ничего не скажешь, эпохальное вышло сражение! — усмехнулся Юл. — Только плачу я, если позволите. Раз уж вы стали самым... — он указал в направлении невезучих Хавиных джинсов, — пострадавшим.

— Разберемся как-нибудь, — махнул рукой Хавьер.

— Одну минутку, ладно?

Юлиан вытащил телефон, быстро набрал сообщение и отправил.

— Все, я готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Морган аэро 8:  
> [1](http://crazywheels.spb.ru/ul_files/rs_20140723_223533_0_989584001406151333_0.jpg%20c327614022018184730_1.jpg)  
> [2](https://wroom.ru/cars/morgan/aero8)
> 
> По умолчанию ссылки открываются в том же окне.


	5. Chapter 5

Кафе-бар «Лебедь» было наполовину заполнено людьми, когда через несколько минут неспешной ходьбы они вошли и расположились за одним из свободных столиков. К ним подошла девушка в фирменном черно-белом платье с белыми перышками в прическе и приготовилась записывать.

Юлиан посмотрел на Фернандеса:

— Вам пиво?

— Да, светлое. Попробуй, тут вкусно варят.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше колу.

— Как знаешь, — Хави вспомнил, чем закончился прошлый раз, когда того пытались напоить, и не стал уговаривать.

— Значит, пиво, колу… И что у вас из закусок? — обратился Юл к официантке.

Та ответила.

— Очень хорошо, и два фирменных блюда, будьте добры, — закончил он заказ.

Девушка кивнула и отошла. Довольно скоро она вернулась и расставила на столе тарелки и напитки. Хавьер полюбовался игрой капель на запотевших стенках своего бокала, соломенным оттенком, с наслаждением сделал несколько глотков. Как всегда отличное — заведение по-прежнему держало марку.

— Значит так, хватит мне «выкать», я тебя старше всего ничего. Зови как все, на ты. И можно просто «Хави», — начал он разговор, придя в благостное расположение духа.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Юл и чокнулся с ним колой.

После пива, колы и недавних приключений оба вдруг почувствовали зверский аппетит и отдали должное содержимому тарелок.

— Слушай, ты классно дерешься, где научился? — слегка заморив червячка, полюбопытствовал Хавьер.

— Фигурное катание — сложнокоординационный вид спорта, — Юл не спеша потягивал свою шипучку через соломинку.

— Какой-какой? — не расслышал Хави в шуме.

— Координацию развивает. Ловкость, подвижность, умение чувствовать пространство вокруг, — пояснил Юлиан. — Растяжку дает. И силу.

Растяжку Хави уже видел — приличная, ничего не скажешь. Но сила тут причем? Он спросил:

— А сила-то вам зачем нужна? На коньках кататься — это же не штангу тягать.

— Не имея силы, прыгать не сможешь. У фигуриста на сложном прыжке перегрузки больше, чем у космонавта. Только не так долго длятся.

— Ну, нашим придуркам ты не прыжками чуть башку не пробил, — заметил Хави.

— Не пробил бы. Хорошая ориентировка в пространстве, помнишь? Я больше пугал, чтобы отстали.

— Думаю, у тебя получилось, — сказал Хавьер. Ему не хотелось раздоров среди ребят.

— Надеюсь. Да они не первые, кто ко мне лезет, с начальных классов много кто цеплялся. Пришлось научиться.

Хави вспомнил собственное детство и драки, какие случались, когда кому-то казалось, что Хавьеру Фернандесу надо показать его место, и закивал. Это было ему хорошо знакомо.

— Дразнили, задирались, — Юлиан пожал плечами. — Мол, похож на девчонку, спорт типа девчачий… Думали, я легкая добыча. Нашел способ разбираться с такими.

— Мне в школе тоже драться приходилось, — поделился Хавьер.

Память подкинула несколько смешных школьных случаев, которые он живописал Юлиану, чем вызвал ответную волну историй, происходивших на сборах и тренировках. Оказывается, нравы в спортивной среде бывали еще те. Разговор тек легко и непринужденно, одна тема сменялась другой. Они прихлебывали каждый из своего стакана и лениво перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами. Было уютно. Хави разомлел от выпитого. Юл расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и пальцами отстукивал по столешнице неслышную мелодию.

— А у тебя в Испании родственники есть? — спросил Юлиан, после того как повторил им обоим заказ.

— Есть, — ответил Хави, глотнув еще пива. — Не очень близкие, многих и в гражданскую, и во вторую мировую поубивало, но есть. Мы один раз всей семьей к ним ездили. Мама заставила отца, тот разослал запросы в архивы, ну и нашел кое-кого, кто еще остался. Потом списались с ними, и они нам приглашение высылали.

— И как тебе?

— Интересно. Посмотрели друг на друга — они на нас, мы на них, как они живут там. Старые фотографии нам показали, я и впрямь похож оказался на прадедушку. Но как-то счастливого воссоединения семьи не случилось. Все равно — они для нас чужие, мы для них русская диковина… В общем, перекидывались поздравлениями — сначала они нашу семью с Рождеством, потом отец с матерью их с Новым годом. Ну и дни рождения еще, если не забывали.

— Перекидывал _ись_? — Юл выцепил важное из его болтовни, выделив голосом последний слог.

Раз уж начал откровенничать, то отмалчиваться не имело смысла, подумал Хавьер. И произнес то, чего никогда бы не рассказал, будь он полностью трезвым. И если бы Юл не слушал так хорошо — чутко, но без жадного любопытства.

— Родители погибли. Пять лет назад. Ехали в машине, а в них врезался один… — Горло привычно перехватило спазмом. Зря он думал, что отболело. — Оба насмерть, сразу. И тот урод тоже. А в его крови потом опиаты нашли… Героин в критичных дозах. Сдох бы и так, а тут еще за собой прихватил... Мы с сестрой вдвоем остались. Она старшая, я младший…

Он раньше не говорил об этом с посторонними, и на работе не распространялся. Не желал получить в ответ равнодушие или шаблонные фразы соболезнования. А сейчас почему-то чувствовал, что можно.

Хавьеру не хотелось слышать никаких слов и сейчас. Юл словно внутренним чутьем догадался — и не стал ничего говорить. Но пальцы Хави, которые сейчас превращали салфетку в кучу белых обрывков, накрыла теплая ладонь. Такое простое сочувствие от того, кто может понять — кто действительно понимает, Хави чувствовал это, — согрело душу. И немного разжался узел, всегда сжимавший сердце, когда он _вспоминал_.

— Ты поэтому наркоманов не выносишь?

— И поэтому тоже.

Пожатие стало крепче. Потом Юлиан убрал руку, но осталось эфемерное неясное ощущение чего-то, точно бабочка присела на миг и вспорхнула.

Молчание, повисшее на следующие несколько минут, не тяготило.

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Юлиан через некоторое время.

— Да. Юл, ты среди ребят не очень-то…

— Юзу, — прервал он его.

— Что — Юзу?

— Это мое прозвище для своих — Юзу. Если хочешь, можешь так меня называть.

— Юзу… — покатал Хавьер необычный набор звуков на языке. — Смешно звучит.

— Ну да, — наморщил нос тот. — Еще с детства пошло. А в Японии, представляешь, фрукт есть, тоже называется — юзу. Цитрус такой небольшой, — он показал руками шарик размером с теннисный мяч. — Отец нам с мамой привозил когда-то. Мне слишком кислым показался, почти как лимон, только пах мандарином. А маме понравилось. И будь уверен, — Юл посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — я умею хранить тайны.

Это Хавьер уже и сам давно понял, по тому, как искусно тот уходил от расспросов окружающих о своей жизни.

— Раз уж у нас получился вечер вопросов и ответов, — продолжил разговор Хави, — а насчет тебя как?

— Спрашивай, — отозвался Юл.

«Юзу», мысленно поправил себя Хавьер.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул он, раздумывая, что бы спросить. — А вот та штука у тебя на шее что-то означает?

— Эта? — Юлиан вытянул из-под ворота уже виденную Хавьером подвеску на черном шнуре. — Ну… Вообще это родители подарили, когда мне шестнадцать лет исполнилось. Вроде оберега. Я его на прокаты надевал, на счастье.

— Помогало?

— Когда как.

— Счастье, оно такое: сегодня тут, завтра нет… — глубокомысленно заметил Хави.

— Так и есть, — не стал спорить Юл.

Хавьер потянулся, чтобы рассмотреть поближе причудливые символы на неправильном ромбе цвета темного серебра. Уловил тонкий аромат, исходивший от его кожи. Вдруг захотелось сделать вдох поглубже.

— А я поначалу подумал, это с религией связано… — сказал Хави, снова опустившись на свой стул.

— У меня довольно сложные отношения с мирозданием, — туманно ответил Юл.

— У меня тоже, — согласился Хавьер. — Но, скажем, в куличи на Пасху я точно верю!

— Куличи — это отличная вера! Я ее полностью разделяю, — подхватил Юлиан.

— Ин кулич ви траст!

— А?

— Ин кулич ви траст, — повторил Хавьер громче, думая, что тот недослышал из-за гула голосов и потому не оценил шутку.

— Переведи.

— Мы веруем в кулич. Ты английский, что ли, не понял? Ну, как надпись на долларе.

— Так уж вышло, что у меня с английским взаимной любви как-то не сложилось, — Юл опустил взгляд, и кончики его ушей слегка порозовели.

— Серьезно? — удивился Хавьер. — И как ты умудрялся обходиться без него? А интервью давать — я по телеку видел, что у спортсменов всех интервью постоянно берут. У тебя не брали разве?

— Почему же, брали. Да только спрашивали всегда одно и то же, достаточно было заучить несколько фраз, — сверкнул плутоватой улыбкой он. — Если выигрываешь, говоришь, — он перешел на явно зазубренную английскую речь, жестко выговаривая звуки: — «Я очень рад, что мне все удалось в этот раз, благодарю всех болельщиков за поддержку, и теперь буду работать еще больше». А если нет — «Я очень расстроен, что мне не все удалось в этот раз, однако благодарен всем болельщикам за поддержку и теперь…»

— «…И теперь буду работать еще больше»? — договорил за него Хавьер, тоже по-английски.

— О, ты понял суть! — ухмыльнулся Юл. — А для особо сложных случаев находился переводчик. Но ты здорово спикаешь! С репетитором занимался?

— Да в школе обычной, — махнул рукой Хавьер. — Когда в Испанию ездили, там насмотрелся — они все чирикают запросто на двух языках, даже дети мелкие. Ну, думаю, а я чем хуже? По приезду домой налег. Англичанка меня обожала за энтузиазм, говорила, я светлый луч в ее унылых школьных буднях. — Юлиан посмотрел на черные кудрявые волосы собеседника и хихикнул. — И даже занималась со мной бесплатно. А дальше уже сам втянулся, так и пошло.

— Уважаю!

Хавьер доел все, подобрал остатки соуса хлебом. У Юлиана его порция еды оставалась практически нетронутой, и Хави посматривал туда украдкой.

Юл перехватил его взгляд.

— Эм-м-м… Ты бы не сделал одолжение… А то мне не осилить уже, — сказал он неуверенно, указывая на свою тарелку. — Может, ты и это тоже, а?

И так как Хави нисколько не возражал, он сгрузил оставшееся ему.

— Слушай, я, может, не в свое дело лезу… — начал Хавьер, когда с удовлетворением понял, что насытился. — А ты тогда на «Скорую» так отреагировал… Ну, когда я подвозил тебя. Ты за кого-то волновался, да?

Юлиан молчал так долго, что Фернандес решил, что лимит откровений на сегодня уже исчерпан. Но Юл все же ответил.

— За маму, — его плечи сгорбились. — Мама у меня болеет... Сильно... К ней тогда и приезжала.

— Хреново, — со вздохом произнес Хави. — А родня есть, братья-сестры? Помогает кто-то?

— Нет, я один. У мамы родственников нет.

— А отец что?

— Сейчас мы с ней живем вдвоем.

Интонация его голоса изменилась, предупреждая, что за эту черту заходить не стоит. Хави понял и выспрашивать не стал.

— Значит, сам все тащишь, раз больше некому, — учаственно вздохнул он. — Трудно тебе приходится, наверное?

— Это же мама, она столько для меня сделала, — просто ответил Юл. — Теперь моя очередь.

— Здоровья твоей маме, — от души пожелал Хавьер.

Юл опустил ресницы и кивнул в безмолвной благодарности за поддержку.


	6. Chapter 6

Если наутро Хавьер и пожалел о приступе внезапной откровенности, то дальнейшее поведение его вчерашнего визави дало ему уверенность в том, что все, рассказанное в «Лебеде», там и останется. Юлиан не начал выпрашивать себе особые преференции, не пытался фамильярничать и демонстрировать другим, что он теперь на короткой ноге с бригадиром.

А бригадир частенько стал выстраивать свои рабочие маршруты так, чтобы иметь повод заглянуть в бокс номер шесть. И не только для того, чтобы проконтролировать нового механика — в контроле тот уже не нуждался. Но всякий раз, когда они с Юлом болтали и обменивались шуточками в перерыве, перебрасывались парой словечек на бегу или просто махали друг другу во время цейтнота, когда работа наваливалась так, что и передохнуть было некогда, у Хави необъяснимо поднималось настроение и работалось лучше.

Звуки, которые донеслись до Фернандеса, в очередной раз проходящего мимо, он совсем не предполагал услышать тут, на территории автосервиса. Музыку во время работы включали почти все, но не классику же!

«Во дает Юзу!» — подумал Хави, заглядывая в помещение, откуда лилась громкая мелодия в исполнении симфонического оркестра.

**—** Как продвигается?

— Нормально.

— А что сегодня без наушников?

— Барахлят что-то, — Юл кивнул на валяющуюся рядом пару, четвертую по счету изо всех виденных Хавьером.

Наушники были у Юлиана слабым местом и явно чем-то б _о_ льшим, чем просто устройство для извлечения звука. Он чередовал их с завидной регулярностью, руководствуясь одному ему известной логикой. Хавьер уже знал, что о причинах выбора той или иной модели лучше не спрашивать, чтобы не нарваться на длинную заумную лекцию о частотных диапазонах и якорных излучателях. Но нынешние вот владельца подвели.

Сидя за верстаком, Юл работал с демонтированными деталями машины. Перед собой на импровизированной подставке он пристроил телефон, на котором шло видео. Темные волосы были перехвачены на макушке резинкой, и это делало его похожим на персонажа фильма про самураев, который Хави смотрел в детстве.

— Успеешь сегодня закончить? — спросил Хавьер, имея в виду «Короллу», над которой Юл сейчас работал, и чей владелец только что звонил и просил завершить ремонт на день раньше. — Клиенту очень надо к вечеру, он согласен доплатить за срочность.

— Если надо, конечно сделаю, — ответил тот, параллельно посматривая на экран мобильника.

Хави подошел и тоже заглянул в его телефон. Там шла спортивная трансляция — на льду под смутно знакомую классическую музыку выступал фигурист в черном комбинезоне с россыпью блесток на плечах и рукавах, сверкавших при каждом жесте. Камера то и дело меняла план с общего на крупный, и в приближении бросалось в глаза, с каким напряжением на лице он исполнял свою программу.

— Это что за турнир? Чемпионат какой-нибудь? — спросил Хавьер, следя вместе с Юлианом за неудачной попыткой прыжка, которую, впрочем, зрители сопроводили подбадривающими аплодисментами.

— Нет, этап. Ну, этап Гран-При, — уточнил он, повернув голову и заметив непонимающий вид Хави.

Это тоже ни о чем не говорило, поэтому Юл счел нужным объяснить подробней:

— Гран-При — главное коммерческое соревнование сезона. Шесть этапов за шесть недель в шести странах, на каждый этап по 12 участников — парники, танцоры и одиночники. Потом в финале шестерки лучших в каждом виде соревнуются между собой.

— А ты был на таких? — Хави присел рядом на скамью.

— Бывал когда-то.

Парень в блестящем костюме получил свои баллы, его тренер огорченно развел руками, и фигуриста сменил другой, в белой блузе с широкими присборенными рукавами и темных штанах.

Когда он встал в стартовую позицию, Юл отложил инструмент и стал смотреть внимательней. И Хавьеру, уж на что он не разбирался в тонкостях, новый участник понравился больше предыдущего. На его дилетантский взгляд, спортсмен и прыгал неплохо, и катался ничего так. Да и лиричная баллада, сопровождавшая выступление, тоже пришлась ему по душе.

— Классно, да? — спросил он у Юла, желая сравнить впечатления.

Тот не ответил. Хави скосил на него глаза и увидел, как напряженно он глядит на экран, целиком погрузившись в происходящее на льду. Он и головой, и телом вторил чужим движениям, словно сам катался сейчас вместе с ним.

Скрипки зазвучали на высоких нотах, их поддержала флейта, фигурист выпрыгнул, закрутившись в воздухе; сколько оборотов он там сделал, Хавьер не успел понять, потому что исподтишка продолжал наблюдать за Юлианом. Прыжок вышел неудачным: еще в полете спортсмен опасно накренился — Юл скривился, предчувствуя недоброе, — а на приземлении совсем потерял ось и по всем законам физики должен был упасть. Не отрывая от него сверкающих глаз, Юл сжал кулаки и отрывисто выкрикнул:

— Стой!

Можно было подумать, что фигурист на экране услышал этот приказ, потому что чудом вывернулся, комично растопырил руки, но, к удивлению Хави, устоял на ногах.

— Да! — возликовал Юл. — Молодец! Вытащил! Все, теперь дорожка, вращения — и золото твое!

Спортсмен тем временем успешно закончил программу эффектным вращением и с довольным видом раскланивался под рукоплескания.

— Его теперь не догонят! Даже если все остальные прокатают чисто, у него база выше!

Глаза Юла горели; он вскочил от возбуждения и сжал Хавьера за плечи.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Хави, кивнув на экран, где шел замедленный повтор самых ярких эпизодов программы, включая несостоявшееся падение.

— Знаю, еще со сборной. Вместе по юниорам катались.

— А не обидно тебе? — вырвалось у Фернандеса. — Начинали вместе. Только он теперь на пьедестале стоять будет, а ты лишь смотришь…

Он тут же пожалел, что неуместно залез в чужие переживания и хотел уже сдать назад, но Юл не выглядел расстроенным.

— Ты что, он работал, как вол, для этого пьедестала, знаешь, сколько сил вложил! Он же не виноват в том, что у меня случилось, — Юлиан пожал плечами. — Так бывает. От этого никто не застрахован. У него самого травма была, восстанавливался весь прошлый сезон, спину лечил, а сейчас на этапе первым будет. Сегодня все получилось, я рад за него!

В искренности его слов трудно было усомниться. «А я бы так смог? — подумал Хавьер. — Вот так радоваться чужим успехам?»

— Ты же говорил, что сам любил выигрывать.

— Скорей, проигрывать ненавидел. Но, Хави, что толку цепляться за прошлое? Я не собираюсь всю жизнь пережевывать случившееся. Эта страница перевернулась, будут и другие.

Юлиан говорил убедительно, однако вспомнив, как он смотрел выступление несколько минут назад, Хавьер начал подозревать, что на той странице для него осталась пара недочитанных абзацев.

— У тебя травма, у него травма. Про того, с кем ты столкнулся, помню. У вас там целые-то бывают?

— Да как сказать… — Юл задумался. — Когда сложные элементы тренируешь, избежать травм не выходит. Но без этого не выиграть. Или ты усложняешься, но рискуешь при этом здоровьем, или конкуренты тебя съедают. Такие дела, — он развел руками, точно оправдываясь.

Хавин школьный тренер, расписывая перспективы и уговаривая его перейти в спортинтернат, упирал больше на шанс иметь хороший заработок, а если повезет — еще и известность. А нюансы в виде риска постоянных травм практически не фигурировали в нарисованной им картине славного Хавиного будущего. Хавьер порадовался, что правильно не соблазнился посулами и выбрал другую профессию. Он не был уверен, что цена, которой спортсмены оплачивают свои медали, пришлась бы ему по карману.

Да уж, красивый спорт называется! Не футбол ведь и не бокс, а так бьются-ломаются. Почему вообще туда родители детей приводят, разве их не жалко? Потом решил не гадать, а узнать непосредственно из первых уст:

— А как же малышей в такой опасный спорт отдают? Взять вот тебя, ты помнишь, как пришел в первый раз?

— Меня совсем маленьким на каток отвели, — Юл посмотрел куда-то вдаль, как будто вспомнил что-то приятное. — У меня астма была, а таких детей часто на коньки стараются поставить. Воздух холодный — полезно для легких. Ну и мне по вкусу пришлось. Вначале было просто весело — скользить, чувствовать скорость. Знаешь, ощущения, когда на тебе коньки, совсем не те, что ногами по земле... Если разогнаться посильней, то как будто летишь надо льдом, — лицо его стало мечтательным. — И прыгать я любил. Это сложно словами выразить…

Он помолчал, потом продолжил:

— Потом, через несколько лет, начались соревнования. Это было так здорово: вот я выхожу, а все смотрят только на меня, и можно показать, на что способен. Чувствуешь энергию зала, она через тебя идет, окрыляет, придает сил... А тренировки сначала считал скучищей, — Юлиан усмехнулся.

— Сачковал порой, признайся? — спросил со знанием дела Хави, которому и самому случалось валять дурака на тренировках.

— Уж не без того, конечно, — не сдержал улыбку тот. — Бывало, повторяешь, повторяешь одно и то же, а у тебя все не выходит и не выходит… А потом как-то втянулся. Повзрослел, наверное. Стало интересно все элементы разбирать по косточкам. Понимать из чего каждый состоит, как отладить, чтобы всегда получалось. Это как механизм настроить правильно, только этот механизм — твое тело. Сначала разбираешь, — он жестом указал на свой рабочий стол с разложенными деталями, — потом собираешь, и все работает. Как будто сам себя победил.

Его скулы тронул легкий румянец, в поднятых уголках губ появились мягкие нежные ямочки.

— Я сейчас одну вещь скажу, ты только не смейся, ладно? — Юл бросил быстрый взгляд на Хавьера. — Я, когда поломку в машине исправляю, что-то похожее испытываю. Особенно если попадется крепкий орешек, какой-нибудь непростой случай, а удается докопаться до проблемы… — он потер нос, подыскивая слова. — Что-то было сломано — а ты это починил. Наладил. Словно… Словно в мире больше гармонии стало, что ли. У меня после некоторых прокатов такое же чувство было. Если, конечно, чистоганом программу откатал, без косяков. Правда, не так уж часто это и случалось, — открыто сознался он и заразительно засмеялся.

— А знаешь, в этом что-то есть, — покрутив в голове так и эдак неожиданную параллель, изрек Фернандес. — Никогда не смотрел на свою работу с такой стороны. Интересно ты мыслишь.

Между тем соревнования на экране плавно перешли в церемонию награждения победителей; это Юл смотреть уже не стал и выключил телефон. Пора было возвращаться в рабочую рутину. У Хавьера тоже хлопот был полон рот, но ему хотелось потянуть приятно проведенное время и поболтать о чем-нибудь несерьезном. Еще пять минут погоды не сделают, решил он и, припомнив читанные невесть когда в желтой прессе сплетни, со смешком поинтересовался:

— Юзу, а я слышал, что в фигурном катании пидоров много, ты встречал таких?

Юлиан вдруг резко взглянул ему в лицо и прищурился:

— Хавьер, ты что, гопник? Что за лексикон — пидоры?

— Ладно, пускай — людей нетрадиционной ориентации, — исправился Хави, недоумевая от внезапной перемены его настроя. И причем тут филология? — Так правда, что их там хватает?

— Всякие есть. А почему ты вдруг спросил?

— Да нипочему, занятно просто.

Хавьер не мог взять в толк, отчего Юзу выглядит таким сердитым. Это же всего лишь досужее любопытство, ну, чего так злиться?

— А какая тебе разница, какая ориентация у фигуриста? — продолжал въедливо допытываться Юлиан. — Ты считаешь, они чем-то отличаются? Катаются по-другому, что ли?

— А разве нет?

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься.

— Можно подумать, я не разберусь, кто п… — Хавьер запнулся, — кто есть кто?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что узнаешь спортсмена-гея по внешнему виду? — с неподдельным удивлением в голосе спросил Юл.

— Конечно! — убежденно ответил Хави. — Да любой узнает! Они же такие… — он замахал руками, изображая кривляние. — И одеваются так… Ну, не понимаешь разве?

— Да? — колко посмотрел на него Юлиан. — Такие, говоришь? Ну, предположим…

Он схватил телефон, ввел в поиске несколько слов.

— Вот такие, да? Что думаешь, Зоркий Глаз?

— Ну да, про это я и говорил, — обрадовался тот подтверждению своих слов.

На фото, которое ему предъявили, красовался экстравагантный персонаж, обутый в туфли на шпильках и стоявший в кокетливой позе, вытянув губки уточкой. От его вычурного наряда у Хави зарябило в глазах — настолько щедро он был декорирован большими сверкающими кристаллами, цветами и перьями.

— Что ж, угадал. Правильно.

Хавьер согласно кивнул головой. Конечно, правильно, а как же иначе!

— А этот?

Следующим шел стоп-кадр из выступления — коротко стриженый парень в темных джинсах, белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и подтяжках, перекрещивавшихся на спине. Он нежно обнимал за талию партнершу, одетую в похожем стиле.

— Во, а этот нормальный!

— А этот летом женился, его мужа зовут Льюис, — припечатал Юл, метнув на Хави непроницаемый взгляд.

— Э-э, — только и выдавил из себя тот.

— Ну как, проверяем дальше? Вот такой, как тебе?

В этот раз крупным планом на фото были воланы и рюши, окутывавшие астеничную фигуру юноши-фигуриста с длинными белокурыми волосами до плеч, что делало его похожим на эльфа.

— Такой же, как и первый, стопудов!

— Этот в прошлом году тоже женился, только на девушке, сейчас ждут первого ребенка. А что скажешь насчет нее?

Юл включил видео со светловолосой фигуристкой, одетой в нежно-голубое платье с золотой вышивкой.

— А что сказать? Милая. Катается красиво.

— И прыгает неплохо. — Девушка на видео как раз успешно приземлила прыжок. — Второе место на том соревновании заняла. А еще у нее подруга, с которой она встречается уже три года. Ну что, дам последний шанс?

На последнем изображении трое парней стояли на подиуме с медалями на шее и лучезарно улыбались в объектив. По смешному совпадению вся троица была одета в черное, отличались только фасоны и детали отделки костюмов.

— Который из трех?

— М-м-м… Левый? — попытал счастья Хави, выбрав его за черную кружевную кофту с блестками, глубокий вырез которой показался ему наиболее подозрительным.

— В центре.

Хавьер был порядочно озадачен. Но не мешкая нашел решение:

— Пускай. Фото есть фото, а вживую я бы не ошибся.

— Уверен? А ведь среди твоих знакомых точно есть такие люди.

— Это вряд ли, я бы знал.

Юл молчал и смотрел на него.

Просто смотрел и молчал, предоставляя возможность самостоятельно сделать выводы и поставить точку в затянувшейся паузе. Он же не хочет сказать, что?..

— Это как бы юмор у тебя такой? Шутишь, да? — оторопел Хавьер.

— Нет. Не шучу. Я, знаешь ли, гей.

— Что? Но ты же не похож…

Фернандес непроизвольно отодвинулся — и сразу разозлился на себя за это, особенно, когда понял, что его безотчетное малодушное движение не укрылось от пристального взгляда Юлиана.

— В смысле, не похож? Мне что, перья в задницу вставить, чтобы был похож? Перебьешься, не буду.

Он говорил без следа былого дружелюбия. И совершенно не так, как положено разговаривать подчиненному со своим бригадиром, но Хавьер был так ошарашен, что даже не обратил на это внимания. В другое время он бы не потерпел такого грубого тона, однако сейчас ему было не до табели о рангах.

— И что теперь? — ощетинившись, спросил Юлиан, его глаза сверлили в Хави дыру не хуже лазерного прицела.

Атмосфера ощутимо накалилась.

— Хавьер, вот ты где! Везде тебя ищу, — в бокс ангелом-спасителем заглянул Николай, в чьем ведении был склад запасных деталей и расходников. — Там запчасти от дилера пришли, надо в накладных расписаться. Юлиан, зайди потом, я получил то, что ты заказывал.

— Ага, сейчас иду, — откликнулся Фернандес и торопливо вышел, если не сказать сбежал, испытывая горячую благодарность к кладовщику, который появился так своевременно.

***

Остаток дня Хавьер переваривал услышанное. Юлиана он больше не видел, тот не покидал своего рабочего места даже в обед. Вечером Хави зашел в его бокс и остановился на пороге.

— Я все закончил, — от Юла веяло морозом. — Как обещал. Уже отогнал на приемочную площадку.

— Хорошо, — Хавьер старался выдерживать ту же манеру. Потом, немного помявшись, добавил, понизив голос:

— Слушай, давай так: ты мне ничего не говорил, а я ничего не слышал. Как будто не было ничего. Сам знаешь, не все это могут понять. Начнут шарахаться.

В глазах Юлиана мелькнуло что-то похожее на разочарование.

— Вот как ты, например?

— Я не шарахался! — громче, чем планировал, ответил Хавьер, чтобы заглушить внутренний голос, который нашептывал другое.

— Значит, мне показалось, прошу прощения, — ледяной тон противоречил вежливым словам. — Не ожидал, что тебе ориентация важней самого человека. Меня тоже теперь назовешь пидором?

— Не говори ерунды!

— Гей не синоним слова «ущербный»! Это не отклонение и не болезнь.

— Ты все не так понял!

Хавьер примирительно сжал ему плечо. Однако Юл не принимал то, что Хави считал оливковой ветвью.

— А что я должен был понять? Что ты делишь людей на первый и второй сорт?

— Не говорил я так! — начал закипать Фернандес. — Я только…

— Только назвал нас ненормальными! — с Юлиана тоже слетело наносное спокойствие.

— Да я не это имел в виду!

— Ну да, ты просто хотел посмеяться над чужой личной жизнью! Прости, что не составил тебе компанию!

— Очень меня интересует чужая личная жизнь! У меня своя имеется!

— Что же тогда тебя так напугало? На всякий случай сообщаю, что любые страхи лишены оснований!

— Но тебе ведь нравятся люди твоего пола!

— И что с того? — Юлиан закатил глаза. — Ах да, конечно! Если гей, значит, прыгает на всех, кто в штанах. Простой мужик-натурал ведь как увидит любую женщину — сразу за волосы хватает и в пещеру тащит, правда? — он жестко усмехнулся краем рта. — Или все-таки у нас не каменный век, и люди выбирают себе пару по взаимности? Ну, ставлю в известность: геи в этом смысле ничем не отличаются. Уверяю тебя, все мужчины тут в полной безопасности, — Юл насмешливо глянул на него, — от моих коварных посягательств. Можешь не волноваться.

— Вовсе я не волнуюсь! — запальчиво ответил уязвленный Хавьер. Все опять сворачивало куда-то не туда. — Было бы из-за чего!

— Или ты насчет себя не уверен? И это мне стоит опасаться — вдруг у некоторых интересные мысли возникнут?

— Чего?! С дуба рухнул? Какие еще мысли?!

— А такие! Может, кого-то на экзотику потянет! А хоть бы и тебя! Мальчик, девочка — какая в жопу разница, слышал поговорку, да? — зло глянул он на него исподлобья.

— Эй, ты совсем уже? За языком следи! — возмутился Хавьер.

— А ты за руками!

Он сбросил руку, которую Хави так и держал на его плече у основания шеи.

— Да кому нужна твоя костлявая задница! — взъярился Фернандес.

— Вот и отлично!

Юл круто развернулся на пятках. Был бы котом — зашипел бы.

К пущей злости Хавьера все большие железные двери в автомастерской были оснащены доводчиками, которые обеспечивали плавное закрывание. Как же ему хотелось сейчас со всей дури садануть дверью о притолоку! Чтобы краска со стен посыпалась!


	7. Chapter 7

Послевкусие глупой ссоры колючим клубком свернулось в груди Хавьера, зудело и не давало расслабиться. Даже вечер, проведенный с Мариной, не утихомирил бурю, разыгравшуюся в душе. Противоречивые эмоции переполняли голову и не находили выхода. Хави и продолжал злиться на нахала, и уже начинал сожалеть о своей вспыльчивости. Что на него нашло: наговорил ерунды… Откуда вылезли идиотские дремучие стереотипы? Не гопник же он, в самом деле!

Да и Юзу хорош — вот еще странные заявления, как ему вообще в голову пришло, что Хавьер может иметь на него какие-то виды?! Да он девчонок меняет, как перчатки! А что ни одна пока не зацепила по-настоящему — так какие его годы, встретит еще! Не сейчас, конечно, когда-нибудь потом… Когда-нибудь в будущем…

И уж кого-кого, а Юла вовсе нельзя было упрекнуть в распущенности — чем дальше размышлял, тем больше совестился Хавьер. За все время ни разу даже малейших поводов не давал, ни намека… Наоборот, весь в работе. И вкалывает не хуже других. Да получше многих, надо сказать.

Он никак не мог забыть то выражение в глазах Юлиана, и от мысли, что теперь тот будет смотреть на него так, вместо своей обычной теплой улыбки, стало тоскливо. Не будет больше их перешучиваний, и веселой болтовни не будет, и разговоров о серьезном, после которых обычные вещи приоткрывались в ином свете... Как же быстро Хавьер привык к этому всему, оказывается! Обидно было думать, что испортил все сам. А ведь со стороны Юла это был знак доверия, с горечью подумал Хави. И он еще считал себя независимо мыслящим человеком, свободным от предубеждений! Получить доказательство обратного стало неприятным сюрпризом.

Еще и с распознаваниями на глазок так облажался, где, спрашивается, его наблюдательность? Поразмыслив, Хавьер пришел к заключению, что этот вопрос требует дополнительных проверок. Заодно и отвлечется.

Он открыл ноутбук, ввел в поисковик «Фигуристы, личная жизнь» и углубился в чтение статей, в большом количестве любезно подкинутых гуглом. Выбрав тех, кто не скрывая заявлял о своей ориентации, — ух, а их и впрямь немало! — он забил одно из имен в ютуб. Ошибся в одной букве, но видеохостинг его понял и выдал множество роликов с выступлениями.

Фернандес открыл первый — и с неудовольствием осознал, что ему и правда необходимо что-то делать с шаблонами в своей голове. Встреть Хави этого широкоплечего уверенного парня в обычной жизни — дал бы сто процентов, что он по бабам. А как он партнершу свою держит, как смотрит на нее, — зрительницы, небось, обмирают, представляя себя на ее месте. Он выглядел живым воплощением мужественности, никакой карикатурной манерности в нем не было ни на грош.

Впрочем, в Юзу тоже, вынужден был согласиться Хави. Или ему уже стоит забыть это прозвище, раз оно было «для своих»? В груди снова противно заныло.

Словно вторя его мыслям, справа в столбике рекомендованных видео мелькнули знакомые имя и фамилия. Странное дело, но несмотря на спортивное прошлое Юлиана, Хавьеру до этого дня как-то не приходило в голову поискать в сети записи его выступлений, а тут одно из них само появилось в поле зрения. Разработчики алгоритма рекомендаций видео могли бы гордиться — с первого раза попали в яблочко!

На записи Юлиан выглядел совсем юным, намного моложе себя теперешнего. Кроме даты, имени и английской аббревиатуры WC FS, значения которой Хавьер не понял, там стояло и название программы: «Romeo and Juliet». Традиционный сюжет, но для такого профана в фигурном катании, как он, пожалуй, даже лучше, рассудил он.

После объявления диктора — ну и акцент у него! — узнаваемая тонкая фигурка появилась на льду; в темных глазах светилась решимость. На шее у Юла болтался тот же амулет, что он показывал тогда в баре. Настраиваясь на выступление, он взял его в ладони, что-то прошептал и бережно спрятал под костюмом. Затем встал в центре катка, скрестил руки перед лицом и застыл, ожидая музыку.

Раздались первые аккорды, Юлиан начал программу, и до Хавьера дошло, что услышанная им сегодня фраза «словно бы летишь надо льдом» была вовсе не фигурой речи. Скольжение Юла было невесомым, парящим. Завораживающим. Текучим, как вода, и, как вода, мощным.

Как у него это получалось, где он брал огонь и страсть, откуда в хрупком на первый взгляд теле рождалась такая энергия, Фернандес не имел ни малейшего представления, но оторвать от него глаз было абсолютно невозможно.

В нем удивительным образом сочетались грация без томности и сила без жесткости. Хави и не подозревал, что можно — так. Что можно говорить телом. Коньками рисовать свой мир и всех заставлять видеть его.

Гибкое тело чутко отзывалось на каждую музыкальную фразу, руки пели в такт, выразительно обыгрывая все мелодические нюансы. Музыка управляла им, или он управлял музыкой, подчинив ее себе? Он повелевал не только музыкой, он повелевал целым залом, виртуозно дирижируя эмоциями всех, кто смотрел на него сейчас.

А еще он прыгал. Нет, Хавьер знал, что в фигурном катании обязательно должны быть прыжки, но в его представлении это выглядело так: спортсмен долго ехал, готовясь прыгнуть, потом совершал прыжок и продолжал выступление. Сейчас же прыжки не смотрелись чем-то чужеродным. Казалось, что Юлиан не прилагает никаких усилий, вплетая их в историю, которую рассказывал на льду, с такой же свободой, с какой вихрем летал по всему катку.

В середине программы произошла непредвиденная заминка. Без видимых причин Юл как будто зацепился зубцом конька за лед, его нога подвернулась, и он растянулся плашмя. Зал глухо охнул, Хави с досадой стукнул себя по колену, но нелепое падение не сбило Юлу настрой, он мгновенно поднялся и с прежним бешеным напором покатил дальше.

Конец выступления пробрал Хавьера всерьез — переход от спокойной части к быстрой получился особенно драматичным. После вращения в сложной позе, в которой он сложился почти пополам, Юлиан резко распрямился, сжал ладонь в кулак, что-то отрывисто выкрикнул и кинулся через весь каток в неистовом порыве. Уже больше, чем спортсмен, — юный Ромео, пылкий и страдающий, оплакивал свою потерянную любовь…

Отзвучали последние ноты, и вот уже не веронский влюбленный, а снова Юл раскинул руки в финальной позе — взъерошенный, мокрый от пота и счастливый. Постоял немного, покачиваясь, и, не удержавшись, рухнул на колени, как человек, только что выплеснувший себя без остатка и оставшийся совершенно без сил.

Хавьер разжал пальцы, вцепившиеся в ручки компьютерного кресла, и перевел дыхание.

Оператор скользил камерой по трибунам, показывая публику, которая аплодировала стоя; зрители ликовали, кричали, свистели и кидали на лед цветы и плюшевые игрушки. Пожалуй, окажись Хави в том зале, он бы тоже не жалел ладоней.

В комментариях под видео люди на разных языках оставляли восторженные отзывы, не скупясь на эпитеты и расцвечивая тексты смайликами.

«Мне очень понравилось!!»

«THE BEST!»

«Удивительный прокат! Я пересматриваю иногда!»

«Потрясающе!!! Он лучший!!!» — и остаток строки поклонница заполнила сердечками.

«Excelente!»

«Вы не знаете, почему этот фигурист больше не выступает?», — интересовался на английском языке один из пользователей, оставивший свой комментарий в прошлом году.

«Да, хотелось бы знать, почему его больше не видно», — поддержали его.

«Закончил из-за травмы», — лаконично ответили ниже, тоже по-английски.

«Ах, как печально, такой талант!», «Какая жалость!» — следующие сообщения были уже не так радостны.

«А чем он сейчас занимается, кто-нибудь в курсе? Он так неожиданно пропал с горизонта», — этот вопрос задавали уже по-русски.

Да, кое-кто был в курсе. На несколько секунд Хавьера посетило искушение написать прямо сюда и просветить общественность. Он представил, как это могло выглядеть: «В настоящее время он занимается почти тем же. Изучает механизмы движения, выполняет их детальный разбор и увеличивает количество гармонии в мире».

Фернандес открыл панель комментария. Напечатал: «Здорово» и тут же отправил. Позже подумал, что поспешил, — надо было все же добавить восклицательный знак.


	8. Chapter 8

Всю ночь Хави беспокойно проворочался, а на работу прибыл ни свет ни заря, чтобы успеть поговорить с Юлом без посторонних глаз. Совершая неизменный утренний ритуал — делая отметку в журнале, — он увидел, что в конкурсе на самую раннюю пташку дня занял сегодня почетное второе место: над его подписью уже кудрявился росчерк Юлиана.

Самого автора росчерка Хавьер заметил, как только вышел из проходной. Крутя своими длинными пальцами плоскую прозрачную коробочку, Юл сидел на перевернутой синей бочке и поднялся ему навстречу.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он сдержанно. — Помнишь, я тебе про музыкальную группу рассказывал? Вот, это тебе, — он протянул диск Хавьеру. — Прими… Вместе с моими извинениями. Я вчера повел себя недопустимо. Мне не стоило этого делать.

— Спасибо, — повертел в руках подарок Фернандес. — Юл… Юзу… — он неуверенно взглянул на него, как будто спрашивая разрешения, дождался еле заметного кивка и успокоенно продолжил: — И ты на меня не сердись тоже, я вчера наговорил тебе много глупой чуши.

Оба с облегчением пожали друг другу руки. У Хави словно камень с души свалился.

— Юзу, я совсем не хотел тебя обидеть или оскорбить, поверь, — заговорил он, не выпуская его ладони. — И не настолько уж полон предрассудков, как ты мог подумать. У меня, если хочешь знать, троюродный брат в Испании — тоже гей!

…Правду сказать, это было одной из причин того, что международное семейное общение заглохло, так толком и не начавшись. Сей прискорбный, с их точки зрения, факт чрезвычайно шокировал старшее поколение русской ветви семьи при первом и единственном визите. Маленькому тогда еще Хави все было занятно и все было в новинку в первой поездке за границу. И раз двое мужчин ходят за руку по улице, обнимаются и целуются при всех, а остальным до этого нет дела — стало быть, в этой стране такие порядки, и, поглазев на них в первый день, он быстро привык. Но мать была в ужасе и шепотом высказывала все отцу, думая, что сын не слышит.

Масла в огонь маминых переживаний добавляли эпатажные манеры и стиль одежды новообретенного родственника. Хави тогда еще выучил новое слово — «компрометировать» — и приставал к Лоре, чтобы она объяснила ему, что это значит. Позже сообщили о свадьбе: Хорхе женился, или вышел замуж, одним словом, заключил официальный брак со своим бойфрендом, и мама прятала эти письма от детей. Разбирая потом документы, Хавьер нашел их и удивился — подумаешь, было бы что прятать…

— Не может быть! — наигранно всплеснул руками Юл. — Целый троюродный!

— Опять я не то говорю… Короче, ты классный парень, мне интересно с тобой общаться. И у тебя никакая не костлявая задница! — на последних словах Фернандес прикусил язык, сообразив, что в желании загладить вчерашнее, пожалуй, хватанул через край.

— Что? — искренне изумился Юл, и озорные искры заплясали в его глазах, — Хави, я правильно понял, ты делаешь комплименты моей… хм… как бы сказать… филейной части?

— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул Хавьер.

Комплименты заднице, еще не хватало! Хотя она, конечно, совсем не костлявая, вон как мышцы вырисовывались, когда он катался в этих обтягивающих штанах… «Да ты совсем без царя в голове, Фернандес, — мысленно одернул он себя, — включи соображалку, эй!»

— Я хотел сказать, — Хави наконец взял эмоции под контроль и начал изъясняться разумно, — что если ты не против общения с человеком, которому иногда приходится вправлять мозги, то был бы рад, если мы останемся друзьями. Но на работе я все еще твой бригадир, — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Благодарю вас, сеньор Фернандес, вы восстановили мою веру в человечество, — церемонно произнес Юл, изобразив некое подобие придворного поклона. — Весьма польщен. Не будете ли вы так любезны, многоуважаемый Хави… — не выдержав дальше высокопарного стиля, он рассмеялся, весело хлопнув его по плечу: — Ладно, все о'кей. Друзья. Все хотел узнать: как ты к играм относишься?

— Что за вопрос, конечно, играю! Ты сам что предпочитаешь — стратегии, шутеры, эрпэгэшки? — оживился Хавьер.

— Вот в такую играл? — Юл показал иконку на мобильнике.

Эту игру Фернандес хорошо знал. Своего персонажа он прокачивал больше полугода и втайне гордился достигнутым прогрессом.

— Да, хочешь, покажу? Всего семь месяцев, а уже поднялся, смотри как!

Радуясь возможности похвалиться достижениями, Хавьер достал смартфон, отлистал пару окон и показал на экране свой игровой профиль.

— Ух, отлично, — с уважением поднял брови Юл.

— А ты кто тут? Может, я тебя знаю? — спросил Хавьер, удостоверившись, что с его персонажем с саламандрой на аватарке все в порядке.

— Может, и знаешь. Мой ник «Путешественник во времени».

— Путешественник? Не может быть! Это ты — Путешественник? — Хавьер во все глаза уставился на собеседника, который безуспешно пытался скрыть довольную усмешку.

— Ага. Я.

Путешественник был заметной фигурой в игровом мире и стабильно находился в топе. Не командный игрок, а, скорее, одиночка, он выделялся тем, что не вступал в кланы и коалиции, но влет проходил квесты. Его фишкой были хитроумные рискованные стратегии, которые Путешественник реализовывал с неизменным успехом, что приносило ему массу бонусов.

Не сразу Хавьеру удалось совместить это в голове. Вон стоит вежливый парень в рабочей спецовке. Обсуждает с пожилым владельцем 410-го Москвича, такого же дряхлого, как и его хозяин, тонкости эксплуатации отечественной автотехники, и его безукоризненная учтивость и обходительность смягчает даже упрямую старческую сварливость.

И он же — та самая не знающая компромиссов гроза монстров, что так яростно сражается с порождениями мрака в виртуальном мире. И тот трепетный и огненный ледовый волшебник — тоже он. Который знает столько всего интересного, а английский терпеть не может. И как, скажите на милость, это помещается в одном человеке?

***

֍ Юлиан Перов ▼ꜜ

online 20:24 IIII

_Ю: Зацени трек [ххх] (1)_

_Х: Слишком энергично, как по мне_

_Ю: Я такое перед прокатом слушал_

_Ю: Расслаблялся)_

_Ю: Помогало сосредоточиться_

_Х: Под такое расслаблялся? О_О_

_Ю: А что?_

_Х: Под такое можно только колбаситься))_

_Ю: А что бы ты посоветовал?))_

_Х: Ну вот, например [ххх] (2)_

_Х: Или вот [ххх](3)_

_Ю: Да ты романтик оказывается, Фернандес!_

_Х: Ничего подобного!_

_Х: А если и романтик, что с того?_

_Ю: Ничего))_

_Ю: Хорошо_

_Х: Это сейчас ирония была, да?_

_Ю: Нет, я серьезно_

_Ю: Редко встретишь_

_Х: Да, я редкий зверь!_

_Ю: Как утконос?))_

_Х: Зато ни на кого не похож!_

_Ю: Без сомнения_

_Ю: Не бойся, я никому не расскажу)_

_Х: Можешь и рассказывать, пожалуйста!_

_Х: Хотя лучше не стоит)_

_Ю: Как насчет рейда вместе?_

_Х: Я за! Когда?_

_Ю: Давай в выходные?_

_Х: Эмм. Суббота?_

_Ю: Идет_

_Х: Ок_


	9. Chapter 9

Хавьер привычно нажал последовательность цифр на домофоне, и они вошли в подъезд. Его хрущевка выгодно отличалась от соседних пятиэтажек, хоть и построена была в те же годы. Изначально она была кооперативом, и пайщики, вложившись немалыми суммами в свое жилье, берегли драгоценные метры и трепетно ухаживали за домом и двором. Многие из первых жильцов уже переселились в мир иной, но их наследники переняли привычку заботиться о месте, где живешь. И спустя годы стены подъезда так и оставались чистыми и не исчирканными похабными надписями, на окнах красовались цветочки, а под дверьми — аккуратные коврики. А вместо электронного домофона на входной двери с незапамятных времен сохранялся в добром здравии кодовый замок.

— Хави, а код подъезда — ноль, семь, один, два? — спросил Юл, когда они поднимались по чистым, без окурков и пустых пивных банок ступенькам.

— Увидел, какие кнопки я нажимал? Да, такой, — ответил Хавьер, нашаривая ключи в кармане.

— Надо же, как забавно, — Юл улыбнулся.

— Почему? Код как код, — Хавьер отпер дверь и пропустил Юла вперед себя.

— У меня день рождения седьмого декабря, представляешь!

— Ну и совпадение! — обернулся к нему Хави. — Может, тот, кто код программировал, тоже седьмого декабря родился?

— Или двенадцатого июля, — продолжил строить догадки Юл, проходя в квартиру и оглядываясь вокруг.

— Ага, тоже вероятно.

— Или вообще от балды придумал.

— Эта ужасная тайна навсегда останется под покровом неизвестности, — патетично провозгласил Хавьер, включая ноутбук.

Юлиан уже вытащил из рюкзака свой ноут, поискал глазами место, куда можно его поставить. Фернандес подвинул ему журнальный столик.

***

— Прикрой меня...

— Прикрываю…

— Вон, слева двое…

— Вижу.

— Еще моб…

— Беру этого.

— Хорошо. Двигаемся…

— Осторожно!

— Этот мой. Да-а-а, так!

— Сделано.

— Сместись чуть влево. Влево! Хави, влево!!

— Почти сорвался…

— Нормально.

— Все, выбираюсь.

— Молодец.

Хавьер никогда еще не заходил в игре так далеко. Кругом были новые, неизвестные ему локации, в которых его напарник чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Они продвигались вдвоем, страхуя друг друга.

— Теперь спокойно. Ждем.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Ждем.

Монстр на экране развернулся и мчался на них, набирая скорость. Аватар Юла не двигался со своего места.

— Бежим!

— Нет! Стой!

— Юзу, он нас размажет!

— Стой, я сказал!

Юл оторвал одну руку от клавиш управления и сжал плечо Хавьера, мол, держись. Хавьер держался.

— Видишь, слева камень?

— Да.

— По моей команде ты туда, я с другой стороны.

— Понял.

— У него на шее есть уязвимое место. С двух сторон.

— Угу.

— Бить снизу вверх. На все лезвие.

— Ясно.

— Готов?

— Да.

— Давай!

Они разом направили своих аватаров по разные стороны от головы зверюги, которая промчалась мимо, не сумев быстро затормозить. «Путешественник» проворным броском запрыгнул на него, уцепившись за броню на туше. Монстр замотал огромной рогатой башкой, но Юл вцепился прочно, подбираясь поближе. Его пальцы метались по кнопкам с невероятной скоростью.

С третьей попытки фигурка на мониторе изловчилась и воткнула длинный меч прямо под шею зверю, точно туда, где в мощной броне был маленький изъян. Тот взревел, зашатался, поднялся на задние ноги и стряхнул с себя аватара, который отлетел далеко в сторону. Сам же, шатаясь и загребая ногами, стал разворачиваться для нового нападения.

Когда он повернулся боком, Хавьер понял, что это удобный момент, чтобы атаковать, и бросился вперед. Юл успел ранить монстра, так что его рефлексы уже были замедленными, но Хави понадобилось собрать все силы, чтобы удержать персонажа. Он напрягся, словно орудовал настоящей алебардой, и его удар попал в цель. Ноги чудовища подогнулись, и он рухнул на бок, чуть не придавив аватара Хави. В это же время Юл оказался уже близко и точным ударом добил монстра. Изображение рогатого чудища замигало и исчезло.

Одновременно выдохнув, они посмотрели друг на друга. Юл поднял ладонь, Хавьер отбил ее.

— Спасибо за игру!

— Тебе спасибо!

«Чуваки, это было круто!»

«Респект»

«Ну вы супер!»

«Отличная игра!»

«Good game!»

В личку и чат продолжали сыпаться поздравления игроков, наблюдавших за сражением. Проверив свой рейтинг, Хавьер увидел, что тот прилично скакнул.

— Тебе есть не хочется? — спросил Хави, которому всегда после удачного боя хотелось сожрать целого слона с потрохами.

— Перекусить бы не помешало.

— Пиццу будешь? — Хавьер бросил ему буклет службы доставки, названия любимых пицц он и так знал наизусть.

— Я бы лучше что-нибудь… — пробормотал Юлиан, изучая цветные странички. — О, у них гедза есть!

— Гедза?

— Это как пельмешки, только японские, с разными начинками. Вкуснятина! Не ел ни разу? Попробуй!

— Не, я лучше пиццу…

Риск, конечно, благородное дело, подумал Хави, но, может, как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Можно вопрос? — спросил Хавьер после того, как съел порядочный кусок пиццы.

— О чем речь, конечно задавай.

Юл мастерски орудовал палочками, подхватывая затейливо завернутые хрустящие гедза и макая их в соус. Выглядели они аппетитно.

— Ты как с «Морганом» тогда так лихо разобрался?

— Это потому, что я такой автомобильный гений, — Юл выдержал театральную паузу и рассмеялся, взмахнув палочками, — Да просто все: я его видел уже.

— На прежней работе, в «Автомиссии»? Не знал, что они такие машины берут.

— Нет, не там. Этот мужик, владелец, к отцу как-то приезжал, а я напросился посмотреть. С детства так делал, не упускал возможность нос сунуть.

— У твоего отца крутые знакомства были, видно.

— Да он и сам крутым был. Думаешь, как я столько лет мог заниматься? Фигурное катание — дорогой спорт.

— Разве? — спросил удивленно Фернандес. — Я думал, это у хоккеистов дорого: форма там, клюшки. А у вас что? Коньки только…

— Коньки! — Юл усмехнулся. — Это в бассейне нужны только плавки и шапочка, надел — и плыви... А фигуристу требуются профессиональные ботинки. Они дорогие, и экономить на них нельзя. Еще и не всякая пара подойдет, иначе ноги вмиг убьешь. А еще лезвия к ним прибавь, примерно столько же стоят. За сезон бывает, не одна пара сносится, так что надо было обязательно про запас иметь.

— В копеечку влетало, да?

— Еще в какую! И все остальное тоже стоит больших денег — лед, работа тренера, хореографа, массажиста. Полно всего. Костюмы могут стоить не дешевле, чем хоккейная форма.

— Вот эти вот тряпочки?.. — не поверил Хавьер, вспомнив виденное.

Обилия одежды на фигуристах не наблюдалось, скорее, наоборот. Ни тебе шлемов, ни защитной амуниции, ничего такого, за что стоило бы так много платить.

— Представь себе, эти вот тряпочки — очень недешевые тряпочки, — подтвердил Юл. — Их шьют вручную. И украшают тоже — видел, как сияют? — а каждую стразинку надо отдельно приклеить. Да и ткань не любая пойдет. На сборы ездить надо. Еще подкатки оплачивать.

— Куда подкатки? — Хави подумал, что Юл говорит про поездки.

— Подкатки — это не «куда», а «где» или «с кем». Занятия не в группе, а индивидуально, когда тебя кто-то натаскивает — сам тренер или помощники. Или вообще со стороны специалиста нанимают.

Юлиан поддел новый пельмешек с румяной корочкой из коробочки и отправил его в рот. Надо было все же рискнуть, сделал вывод Хавьер, поведя носом, — гедза пахли очень привлекательно.

— Присоединяйся, — Юл приглашающе похлопал палочками по коробке. — Я с запасом заказал. Так и знал, что ты не утерпишь, — и он подтолкнул к нему через стол еще одну пару невскрытых палочек.

— Не-не-не! — воскликнул он, глядя, как Хави пытается соединить свои палочки в одной руке. — Ты не так их держишь! Надо опереть одну на безымянный палец. А вторую на указательный, и большим придерживай. Это просто, ты научишься.

Сам он управлялся своими палочками, как будто всю жизнь только ими и ел. «Ладно, чай, не китайская грамота, освоим», — подумал Хавьер. Вот только палочки были другого мнения: они расползались, выскальзывали и прямо-таки издевались. Одну пельмешку ему чудом удалось зацепить, но до рта она не доехала — вывалилась и шмякнулась обратно в соус, выплеснув кучу коричневых брызг. Хавьер ругнулся про себя и взял вилку.

— Не сдавайся!

Юлиан обхватил кисть Хавьера, согнул его пальцы и правильно расположил на них палочки. Его кожа была гладкой, и Фернандес немного застеснялся своих шершавых ладоней.

— Вот так. Теперь подвигай, только плавно.

— Гляди, получается! Ха-а-а, вот я тебя! — и беглянке гедза пришел неминуемый конец. — Ум-м-м, вкусно.

Юл поднял бровь с видом «А я говорил».

— В следующий раз на консоли играем, лады? — сказал Хавьер, справившись с палочками уже самостоятельно и прожевав третью пельмешку. — У меня и джойстик второй есть.

— Если через неделю только.

— Давай через неделю.

***

֍ Юл ▼ꜜ

_online_ 21:15 IIII

_Х: Я посмотрел твоего Ромео_

_Ю: Какой прокат?_

_Х: А они разные, что ли?_

_Ю: Да_

_Ю: Где это было?_

_Х: Кажется, во Франции_

_Ю: А, это с мира_

_Х: А ты почему упал тогда?_

_Ю: В короткой травму получил_

_Ю: *короткой программе_

_Ю: Растяжение связок_

_Х: И потом выступать пошел?_

_Ю: Ага_

_Х: Ты псих ненормальный!_

_Ю: Неа_ _xD_

_Ю: Я первый год из юниоров вышел. Хотел всем показать, что могу!_

_Ю: Чтоб знали!_

_Х: Показал, ничего не скажешь_

_Ю: Ну да, неплохо вышло)_

_Х: А что ты крикнул тогда?_

_Х: В конце_

_Ю: Перед дорожкой?_

_Х: А это так называется?_

_Ю: Угу_

_Ю: Эмоции выпустил_

_Ю: Понял, что если этого не сделаю, то умру ;)_

_Х: Ты и правда зачетно выступил_

_Ю: Ха! Я тогда технику у всех в произволке выиграл!_

_Х: Скромняга!))_

_Ю: А то!)_

_Х: А что-то еще есть посмотреть?_

_Х: Твои выступления_

_Ю: Тебе интересно?_

_Х: Было бы не интересно, не спрашивал бы_

_Ю: Я скину ссылки_

_Х: А сам смотришь?_

_Ю: Нет_

_Х: Ясно_

_Ю: Фернандес, что тебе ясно?_

_Ю: Прости, это было лишним_

_Х: Да ладно_

_Ю: Раньше смотрел_

_Ю: Анализировал_

_Ю: И свои, и чужие. Теперь нет_

_Х: Понятно_

_Ю: Спасибо_

_Х: За что?_

_Ю: За то, что посмотрел_

_Х: Я и еще пятьсот тысяч человек_

_Ю: Уже пятьсот? Значит, пятьсот тысяч человек, и ты_

_Х: Ну, ты был крут_

_Ю: И еще буду))_

_Х: Оптимист)_

_Ю: Реалист)_


	10. Chapter 10

Черный блестящий мотоцикл, который Хавьер увидел с утра на площадке, всем своим видом безапелляционно заявлял, что создан для скорости, треков и гонок. Динамичные обтекаемые формы узкого носа и длинного выступающего хвоста усиливали агрессивный дизайн. По боку вился рисунок — изящней, чем можно было ожидать от такой внушительной машины.

Лиана с резными остроконечными листьями змеилась вдоль корпуса по стальной раме и уходила за заднее колесо к массивной выхлопной трубе. Тот же узор повторялся на шлеме, надетом на руль.

В другое время Фернандес обязательно завел бы знакомство с владельцем и удовольствием покопался в начинке легендарного байка, чтобы изучить полет технической мысли японских конструкторов, — но то, что запаркован был сей брутальный мотозверь у бокса Юлиана, изменило его намерения.

Высокий парень со светлыми стянутыми в хвост волосами и крупным носом, гордо возвышавшимся посреди узкого лица, стоял, небрежно опершись на высокое сиденье, и что-то обсуждал с хозяином бокса. Внешний вид байкера с ходу вызвал неприязнь у Хавьера. «Выпендрежник! — подумал он, оглядывая кожаную куртку с заклепками и рваные джинсы. — Холодина на дворе, а он коленями сверкает». Хотя какое ему было дело до чужих коленей и почему он начал думать, как старушка-пенсионерка, оставалось загадкой, но Хави предпочел не вникать в запутанный ход своих рассуждений.

Зато уж точно ему было дело до одного из членов своей бригады, который в рабочее, между прочим, время болтал и сверкал улыбкой, обращенной к «адреналиновому наркоману», как нарек его мысленно Фернандес. Определенно, эти двое хорошо знали друг друга — рука пришлого гонщика запросто расположилась на плече его собеседника, и эти вольности Хавьер посчитал нужным решительно пресечь.

— Почему посторонние на территории? — ворчливо спросил он, подходя ближе.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался с ним Юл. — Хави, это не посторонний, это мой друг.

— С друзьями можно встречаться и после работы, — буркнул Фернандес. — Здесь не кабак.

— Конечно, но это и работа тоже, — сделав вид, что не заметил его брюзжания, ответил тот. — У Юджина бензобак засорился, я сегодня сделаю.

— Оформи как полагается, и оплату в кассу сдать не забудь!

— Уже оформил. Я не беру леваков, ты же знаешь.

— И проследи, чтобы твой друг тут не задерживался!

— Не беспокойся, — сухо произнес Юл. — Прослежу, чтобы он случайно не украл какую-нибудь гайку. Обязательно.

Носатый парень в косухе хохотнул, и они перекинулись веселыми взглядами. Байкер поднял обе руки («Клешни!» — мстительно подумал Хавьер), а Юл похлопал ладонями вдоль его тела, шутливо изображая обыск.

— Видите, шеф, все в порядке, — обратился Юджин («И прозвище у него идиотское!») к Фернандесу. — Я чист, как младенец!

Тут в кармане «младенца» тренькнул телефон. Прочитав пришедшее сообщение, он кивнул Юлиану:

— Поехал.

— Давай! Наберу тебя, как будет готово.

Они обменялись сложным рукопожатием, и беловолосый любитель гонок надел шлем и уселся на заднее сиденье подъехавшего к воротам мотоцикла, важно задрав свой выдающийся во всех смыслах нос. Водитель взревел мотором и, газанув с места, умчался.

«Точно, пижон с кучей понтов», — уверился Хавьер.

— И чего ты на него взъелся? — недоуменно спросил Юл, повернувшись к нему.

— Ничего не взъелся! — запротестовал тот. — Есть правило, чтобы чужих в ремзону не допускать, сам знаешь.

Правило-то существовало, верно, только следовать ему никто не спешил, да и сам Хави не слишком рьяно его выполнял до сегодняшнего дня.

— Я и не привожу всех подряд, уж ты-то в курсе. Но Юджин… Вообще он Женя, Юджин — его позывной в их тусовке… Юджин действительно мой друг. И мне сильно помог когда-то.

Что-то такое мелькнуло в его взгляде; мелькнуло и пропало.

— Друг или… ну, вроде как… дружок? Типа у вас… как это… отношения?

Вопрос сам собой сорвался с языка Хавьера прежде, чем он успел подумать, что именно хочет услышать в ответ. И зачем вообще спросил.

— Юджин? Нет конечно! — засмеялся Юл. — У него семья, сын растет, второго ждут. Вторую. И вообще, знаешь, мне сейчас как-то не до личной жизни. Ну, если ты именно это хотел узнать.

— Кто, я? — засуетился Фернандес. — Нет, я… Я совсем не об этом… Я это…

— Хочешь посмотреть? — Юл хлопнул по боку мотоцикла, временно оставшегося без хозяина. — Давай вместе. Тебе же нравятся редкие машины.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурился Хави.

— Видел, как ты на «Моргана» смотрел. И вижу, на чем ты ездишь.

— Бэ-один — попал, — поднял руки Фернандес, признавая его правоту, как если бы они играли в «Морской бой».

— Таких всего два на весь город, — пропыхтел Юл. — Ему под заказ привозили.

«А мой Эсприт один!» — Фернандес повеселел, и вдвоем они докатили тяжелый байк.

***

֍ Юзу ▼ꜜ

_online_ 23:41 IIII

_Х: Привет, ты спишь?_

_Ю: Почти. А что?_

_Х: Хочешь, покажу мечту?_

_Ю: Давай_

_Х: Смотри [ххх]_

_Х: Какие характеристики, а!_

_Ю: Сейчас дочитаю_

_Ю: Ого! Впечатляет_

_Ю: И цена тоже_

_Х: Зато 24 гига оперативки!_

_Х: Внешняя вебка, поэтому экран громадный_

_Ю: 18 мм — не тонковат для твоих лапищ? ))_

_Х: У меня не лапищи, а нормальные руки!_

_Х: И мне в самый раз_

_Х: Видал, какая клава?_

_Ю: Точно, они тачпад сместили, клавиши шире стали_

_Х: А видюху заценил?_

_Ю: Угу. И частоту_

_Ю: Вместе должно быть офигительно_

_Х: Дааа_

_Ю: Отличный ноут_

_Ю: Только динамики слабоваты_

_Х: Это для тебя слабоваты_

_Х: Не все ж такие звукоманьяки)_

_Х: А мне норм_

_Х: Все норм, кроме цены(((_

_Ю: Пусть мечта сбудется_

_Х: Спасибо. Хочу, чтоб был мой!_

_Х: Моя прелесссть_

_Х: Мой асуссссс_

_Ю: )))_

_Ю: Щас подумал, наверное прон хорошо смотреть. Такая четкость ;-)_

_Х: Стал бы я такие бабки тратить ради порно!_

_Х: Это игровой_

_Х: Святыня!_

_Ю: Ну да, ну да_

_Х: Что?_

_Ю: Я помню, у тебя же личная жизнь с доставкой на дом_

_Ю: Имел счастье лицезреть_

_Х: Она нормальная девушка_

_Ю: Я так и говорю_

_Х: Напомни-ка, на кого это все бабы в округе вешаются?_

_Ю: )))_

_Х: Блин. Хм_

_Х: Тогда да, порно тебе актуально))_

_Х: С большими членами!_

_Х: А в гейском порно правда большие члены?_

_Ю: Огромные! Ты даже представить не можешь!_

_Ю: И я тоже_

_Ю:_ _xD_

_Ю: А вообще, уточни сам, если интересуешься ;-)_

_Ю: Я как-то не особо любитель такого_

_Х: Чего я там не видел!_

_Ю: О_О_

_Ю: А что видел?))_

_Х: Да ну тебя(_

_Ю: Все равно, с ноутом или без него, а в следующий раз я тебя обыграю_

_Х: Посмотрим_

_Ю: Посмотришь. Мне в спину)_

_Х: Только, если ты встанешь раком_

_Ю: ?_

_Х: Прости_

_Х: Ляпнул по дурости_

_Х: Я кретино идиото_

_Х: Юзу, извини. Я придурок и сказал глупость_

_Ю: Я заскриню это :-D_

_Х: Скринь, только не обижайся_

_Ю: Не обижаюсь))_

_Ю: Хави, поздно уже. Спокноч_

_Х: Пока_


	11. Chapter 11

— Завтра вечером играем? — Юл вытирал ветошью испачканные руки, когда они пересеклись в раздевалке в конце трудного рабочего дня в пятницу.

— Извини, не успел сказать, завтра не получится, — Хави поглядывал на часы, торопливо переодеваясь. — У Лоры день рождения, еду к ней.

— У Лоры? Ее же звали Мариной, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Лора — это моя сестра, старшая, помнишь, я говорил? А Марина зарылась в учебу, у нее сессия скоро, сказала, будет усиленно готовиться. Просила две недели ее не беспокоить. Да я к Лоре и не привожу никого.

— А-а, ясно. Ну, удачи, хорошо время провести.

— Спасибо.

В кармане зазвонил телефон, Хави поднес его к уху:

— Лора? Уже выезжаю, буду минут через сорок, если в пробке не застряну. Жди, сестренка, без меня сильно не напивайся.

И пояснил, уже просовывая руки в рукава куртки:

— Она с мужем за городом живет.

— Ты, значит, там и заночуешь?

— Не знаю еще, но скорее всего. Но вообще ее муж — убежденный трезвенник, можешь себе представить!

Юл иронично улыбнулся:

— Как раз могу.

— А, да, действительно можешь. Вот он, бывает, и развозит всю компанию, если все упьются в хлам. Очень удобно.

— Смотря кому, — заметил Юлиан.

— Э-э-э… Вообще-то... — Хави потер затылок. Он и не задумывался, что кому-то приходится работать извозчиком только потому, что он перебрал лишнего. — Он, как правило, не возражает.

— Наверное, сестру твою любит.

— Любит, ты прав. Они такие голубки. Иногда бывает завидно.

— А как же Марина?

— Кто? А, Марина… Ну, Марина… — Хави замялся. — Марина… Э-э-э… Слушай, мне бежать пора, а то пробки. Жаль, что не удастся поиграть.

— Иди веселись. Дай пять.

Хави привычно отбил подставленную ладонь и помчался к машине, на ходу проверяя карту пробок и прикидывая, куда удобней будет заехать за огромным букетом для любимой сестренки — несмотря на замужество, Лора оставалась самым родным человеком для Хавьера.

Она работала медсестрой в детской больнице, когда к ним нагрянула съемочная бригада, чтобы осветить визит важной столичной шишки. Планировался большой репортаж о том, как власти не покладая рук заботятся о населении, и вся больница стояла на ушах, готовясь принять авторитетную делегацию. Лора, бывало, жаловалась брату, что охранники, снующие везде, разметали подчистую всю еду в буфете, и приходилось носить из дома обед. Зато появились кулеры с питьевой водой в коридорах, новые жалюзи и — невиданная роскошь! — туалетная бумага. Последняя, правда, вновь исчезла, когда все высокие гости покинули лечебное учреждение.

Руководивший съемками режиссер отметил телегеничность Лоры, и она в итоге попала в несколько сюжетов, вышедших потом на разных каналах. После съемок режиссер приезжал повторно, чтобы перезаписать ее слова: что-то в монтаже пошло не так, как планировалось. И еще раз потом приезжал. Чтобы пригласить ее в ресторан. А спустя год уже Хавьер получил приглашение, в котором говорилось, что Лора и Алексей хотят видеть его почетным гостем на своей свадьбе.

***

Слова, брошенные Юзу невзначай, застряли в черепной коробке и не желали улетучиваться. Первоначальные планы оторваться по полной Хавьер по ходу вечеринки пересмотрел и налегал на спиртное умеренно, а вечером передумал оставаться на ночь и заказал услугу «трезвый водитель», чтобы не возвращаться потом за машиной.

— Ну и ну, братик, неужто ты становишься сознательным, — сказала с умилением Лора, когда вышла его проводить. — Не иначе растешь. Позвони, как доедешь.

Она чмокнула его в щеку и сунула пакет с контейнерами с едой:

— Будь умницей.

— Буду. Еще раз с днем рождения, сестренка, — он уселся на пассажирское место рядом с шофером, который настраивал навигатор.

Дома, отзвонившись Лоре и отправив ее разносолы в холодильник, Хави решил лечь, но ему не спалось. Принятая им порция алкоголя была не настолько велика, чтобы сразу отключиться, однако в крови вовсю гуляли волны дурмана, и его слегка штормило. Да и собственный член не давал покоя, намекая, что давненько ни с кем не стыковался в койке.

Промаявшись в кровати около часа, он встал и включил ноутбук. У Марины были в разгаре экзамены, и встречи временно откладывались, однако Хави, хоть и легко менял подружек, не изменял им, пока они были вместе. Впрочем, верная правая рука еще ни разу его не подводила.

Хавьер открыл закладку и набрал несколько слов в строке поиска. То, что всегда искал на этом сайте, когда хотел быстро передернуть, чтобы снять напряжение. Подумал, стер. В хмельной голове всплыла та размолвка с Юзу и их взаимные подколки, и он сделал другой запрос. Да, он даже порнуху гейскую посмотреть может, что такого? Он же не зашоренный примитив, а человек широких взглядов! И без предрассудков, вот! Он сейчас возьмет и проведет полевой… этот, как его… — алкогольный кураж путал слова — иккк… эккк… сперимент, запросто!

В юности Хави, как и все подростки, любопытствовал, конечно. Напрыгавшись по порносайтам и утолив первый голодный интерес, среди таких же одуревших от спермотоксикоза малолеток он, разумеется, форсил и с пресыщенным видом знатока снисходительно рассуждал о неземных удовольствиях и экстремальных практиках. Но на деле все было, как у них всех. То есть никак.

Когда же он повзрослел и от теории приступил наконец к практическим занятиям, вместо предвкушаемого нереального блаженства у него наступило разочарование. И чего все носятся с этим сексом, как с писаной торбой? Ну да, приятно. Неплохое времяпрепровождение, но совершенно не заслуживает той кутерьмы, что вокруг него накрутили.

Да и положа руку на сердце, девушки никогда не значили для него много. Сильных увлечений у него до сих пор не случалось, но он нисколько не переживал по этому поводу. Его все устраивало и так; легкие необременительные отношения — вот максимум того, что он мог и хотел предложить. На недостаток внимания Фернандес не жаловался, и, если хотелось поразвлечься, запросто находилась подружка, которая была не прочь разделить с ним постель. Хоть Катя, хоть Аня, или, вот, Марина, его последняя зазноба, студентка медфака, с которой его познакомила Лора.

Но как раз сейчас никого рядом не было, а была, напротив, подогретая алкоголем жажда доказать неизвестно кому непонятно что. И эта смутная потребность принуждала его открывать подряд одну вкладку за другой. С исследовательскими целями, да-да, только и всего.

Мужчины разного возраста, цвета кожи и комплекции пыхтели и тяжело дышали, во всевозможных комбинациях предаваясь плотским утехам. Просматривая немудреные сюжеты совокуплений, Хави внимательно прислушивался к своему телу. Отвращения не было, это настораживало. Правда, возбуждения особого тоже, оно концентрировалось покамест по большей части в голове, главный орган интереса не выказывал.

«Ну во-о-о-от, я так и думал», — Фернандес флегматично поглаживал полуопавший член, удовлетворенно подмечая, что, вопреки его опасениям, громадных агрегатов наблюдалось не бог весть сколько. Особенно если не брать во внимание жеребцов-профессионалов, которые, небось, только долбежкой на жизнь и зарабатывают. А так-то он очень даже на уровне будет! Да вообще Хавьер Фернандес о-го-го!

Пора было признать эксперимент завершенным. Хави собирался уже вернуться в привычные угодья, чтобы получить, наконец, свою дозу расслабления, когда последнее открытое видео заинтересовало его. Один из участников любительского ролика оказался очень схожего с ним самим типажа, такой же молодой кудрявый латинос. Фернандес помедлил — и не стал нажимать на крестик в углу экрана.

Второй партнер, ровесник первого, имел явно азиатскую наружность, точнее угадать его происхождение Хавьер не взялся бы. Кожа цвета карамели, раскосые глаза, разрез только немного необычный, — кто их, азиатов, разберет.

На первый взгляд в ролике не было ничего, что отличало бы его от миллионов таких же. Типичное хоум видео, которое записывают пары для остроты ощущений и разнообразия своей сексуальной жизни. Хави как-то сразу решил, что это именно постоянная пара, по той непринужденной расслабленности, которую они испытывали в присутствии друг друга, и по маленьким интимным жестам, выражавшим симпатию и обоюдную привязанность.

Камеры они не стеснялись, но и не работали на нее, а были целиком поглощены друг другом. Их взаимное влечение считывалось невооруженным глазом, окутывало их незримым коконом, в который они позволяли одним глазком заглянуть, и эта атмосфера нежности цепляла и утягивала. Хави почувствовал, что поддается ей.

Интернациональные любовники не сразу перешли к основному действу, сперва лежали в обнимку, ласкались и тихо переговаривались. Говорили между собой оба по-английски и оба с акцентом, как определил Хавьер. И где бы люди, родившиеся на противоположных концах земного шара, смогли встретиться и влюбиться? Отчего-то захотелось нафантазировать им историю. Они коллеги? Ну нет. М-м-м… Учатся вместе?.. Тоже нет, из студенческого возраста точно вышли. А пускай они будут… да, пускай будут спортсмены! Встретились на соревновании, соперничали — и вот досоперничались…

Прерываясь на бесконечные поцелуи, парочка стянула друг с друга одежду, и версия Хави оказалась не так уж далека от правды, он довольно выдал себе медаль за проницательность. Их обнаженные тела выказывали ту тренированность, которая нарабатывается годами постоянных упражнений. Красивые, подтянутые тела, и оба ими великолепно владели — вот ведь какие богатые возможности открываются, если имеется хорошая подвижность во всех суставах! Ствол Фернандеса воодушевленно воспрял.

Парень со смуглой кожей и с раскосыми глазами легко перетекал из одной позы в другую. Его невероятная пластичность и гармоничное сложение напомнили одного его знакомца… напомнили вдруг Юла. Интересно, а он в постели тоже умеет гнуться по-всякому? Зачем мне представлять, что он там делает и как может, тут же возразил себе Хави, работая одной рукой все быстрей, а другой поглаживая себя под мошонкой.

Горячий кудрявый любовник, поддразнивая, легонько прикусывал своего партнера за сосок, чередуя укусы и ласки языком, и тот вздрагивал и выгибался. Фернандес тоже потеребил себя по груди; соски затвердели и напряглись. Он мысленно подгонял пару по ту сторону экрана — давайте уже, начинайте. А те не спешили, наслаждаясь изощренными ласками, все сильнее распаляя себя и того, кто за ними наблюдал.

Когда они наконец приступили к «основному блюду», оно выглядело как продленная прелюдия. Парень с кудрявыми волосами словно продолжал ласкать своего возлюбленного, только теперь уже изнутри. Он чередовал темп и силу толчков — медленные и чувственные движения перемежались с короткими и частыми, — менял угол проникновения. Наклонялся и нежно касался лбом его лица. Целовал длинную шею с острым кадыком, шептал что-то на ухо — Хави уловил обрывок испанского ласкового словечка.

Второй хриплым стоном встречал каждый толчок, видно было, что он почти на грани, но его партнер не позволял перейти ее. Хави тоже был так возбужден, что до финиша оставалось чуть-чуть. Когда стоны стали громче и голос тоньше, испанец переменил положение, подхватил бойфренда под колени, подтянул повыше и ускорился. Ускорился и Хавьер, невольно копируя их ритм.

Два тела на экране слаженно двигались навстречу друг другу. И без того узкие азиатские глаза превратились в абсолютные щелочки, на смугловатой коже выступила испарина, прямые жесткие волосы слиплись сосульками. Под кудрями на лбу второго любовника вздулась жилка. Разговоры прекратились, слышались только тяжелое дыхание и порыкивающие звуки, полные страсти.

Резкое движение бедрами, еще, еще — тут парень с восточными чертами всхлипнул, сжав кулак на своем члене, громко застонал, и сперма выплеснулась ему на грудь. Плоский живот напрягался от содроганий, обрисовывая идеальную форму кубиков. Дождавшись, когда он иссякнет, партнер вышел из него, снял презерватив и рукой помогал себе дойти до финала. Его любовник завороженно следил за быстрой работой кулака и гладил его крепкие бедра изящными пальцами. Наконец белая струя выстрелила фонтаном — и одно семя смешалось с другим. Хавьер на секунду представил другой подтянутый живот, другие кубики мышц… и кончил со сдавленным криком.

Оргазм был необычайно сильным. Хави словно оглушило, даже пальцы на ногах подогнулись. Да, давненько у него не было секса, иначе с чего его так развезло. Это просто молодой организм требует свое, конечно, именно так!..

***

Наутро он проснулся с обычным стояком, легкой головной болью и памятью о ночном фортеле, который не знал, как расценивать, а потому предпочел запихнуть на дальнюю полку сознания. «Я был пьяный. Все не в счет». Повторив так себе с десяток раз, Хави понемногу начал в это верить. О том, что он дома, Марине сообщать не стал, Юлу тоже, и провел остаток выходных, втыкая в телек.

К понедельнику он почти успокоился.


	12. Chapter 12

— Хави, я тупица?

Солнечный морозный день никак не гармонировал с мрачным видом Юлиана, который сидел, свесив руки между колен и уставившись в одну точку, когда Хави заглянул к нему.

— Э-э… Да не похож, вроде. Ты чего это решил?

— А по-моему, полный болван.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, тебе видней, конечно, — Хавьер с озабоченным видом похлопал его по плечу, изображая глубокое сочувствие, и тут же быстро отскочил, но все равно не успел увернуться от молниеносного тычка в бок. — Да не тупица, не тупица. А что случилось-то?

— Ты мне вчера передал эту «Гранту», помнишь?

— Помню, клиент жаловался на запах из испарителя. Фигня ремонт.

— Я тоже так считал. Я испаритель снял. Промыл. Хорошо промыл, Хави, ультразвуком, и дезинфекцию сделал, как положено. Хотя он вообще-то был на вид почти чистым. — Юл вздохнул. — Поставил на место. Заправил фреон, включил. Запах остался. Замерил СО2, все в норме. Ну ладно, промыл радиатор кондиционера, проверил воздуховоды. Хави, я мотор проверил, нет ли дохлых мышек-птичек. Нету. А запах есть. Вот, сам убедись.

Юл включил систему кондиционирования, и оба стали принюхиваться. Вскоре отчетливо повеяло тухлятиной.

Просунув голову в салон, Хавьер осмотрел его в поисках возможных зацепок.

— Под ковриками смотрел, ничего не завалилось?

— Конечно. Два раза перетряс.

— Под детским креслом?

— Да, снимал и под ним смотрел тоже. Я в этой чертовой «Гранте» в каждую дырку заглянул, — в сердцах он пнул ее по колесу.

Хави почесал затылок. Юл педантично относился к работе, и раз говорил, что пересмотрел везде, значит, подошел к этому скрупулезно. Детское кресло, стоявшее на заднем сиденье, он, получается, снимал… Потрепанное кресло, явно служившее не один год и переходившее от ребенка к ребенку. Так… А если…

— В каждую дырочку, говоришь…

Чуть подцепив ногтем, Хавьер расширил почти невидимую прореху сбоку и просунул туда пальцы. Ха! А вот, кажется, и разгадка!

— Ну-ка, скажи: «Крибле-крабле-бумс»!

Эффектным жестом фокусника Хавьер вытащил из дыры в кресле источник проблемы: смятый прямоугольник из серебристой фольги, украшенной персонажами популярного мультика. Детское лакомство, недоеденное и засунутое поглубже хитрыми детскими пальчиками, подальше от родительского надзора. С пятнами плесени, совершенно протухшее и источающее мерзкий запах, от которого хотелось поскорей зажать нос.

— Та-да-а-ам! — продемонстрировал он находку.

— Ах ты ж! Мышкин ты хобот! — с чувством произнес Юл.

Он хлопнул себя по коленям и вдруг сложился пополам от хохота.

— Я ж с ней… Я ж себе всю голову сломал! — доносилось между всхлипываниями, когда он силился набрать воздуха в легкие между приступами смеха. — Хотел… Хотел уже по винтику тут все раскрутить… Думал, все, разучился, ничего не понимаю, а тут это!

Наконец взяв себя в руки и утирая выступившие слезы, Юл с восхищением посмотрел на него.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты умный, Хави?

На лице его виднелась тонкая полоска от машинного масла, и Хавьер ощутил странное желание стереть пальцами эти масляные пятна с гладкой щеки. Даже потянулся было, но вовремя опомнился и засунул поглубже в карман эту глупую руку, которая ни с того ни с сего решила посвоевольничать без ведома хозяина. И подкладку для верности прихватил изнутри.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло кресло расковырять! Как ты додумался?

— Да ладно тебе, пустяки, — заскромничал Хавьер, все же чувствуя себя польщенным. — У Лоры с мужем есть друзья, тоже семейная пара. А у них дети, погодки, мальчик и девочка. Четыре и пять лет. Очень милые, но шустрые — жуть! Я их вез как-то, потом неделю вытряхивал фантики и бумажки отовсюду. Вот и решил проверить наудачу.

Звонки на мобильнике уже напоминали Фернандесу, что рассиживаться некогда. Он отправился было совершать трудовые подвиги, но вернулся с полдороги.

— А, да, я что хотел сказать-то. Юзу, я игруху новую взял. В субботу, как обычно?

— Хотелось бы, только как обычно не выйдет.

— Дела в выходные?

— Вроде того. Позвали на подкатки, я говорил тебе про них, помнишь?

— Ясно. А нога как? Позволит?

— Если в тейпе, на несколько часов хватит. Слушай, а хочешь, приходи, покатаемся вместе, а потом поиграть можно.

— Э-э-э… — замялся Хавьер. — Да я сто лет на коньках не стоял, забыл уже все, наверное.

— Я напомню. Приходи, будет здорово!

— Ну если только под твою ответственность, — сдался Хави.

— Практически под гарантию! — поднял Юл палец вверх.

— Куда приходить-то?

— В «Весну». Там каток на третьем этаже.

Новый роскошный торговый центр мог похвастать разнообразными приманками для привлечения посетителей, и большой искусственный каток, работающий круглый год, был одной из них.

— А, знаю, видел. Только у меня коньков нет.

— А размер у тебя какой? — Юл оценивающе посмотрел на ноги Фернандеса.

— Сорок третий.

— Эх, мои малы будут. Можно в прокате взять. Приходи часам к пяти, я как раз закончу.

***

Над катком громко играла музыка, и он был полон посетиителей, когда Хавьер подошел к бортику. Он присел на скамейке недалеко от одного из выходов, и сразу заметил Юлиана. Тот стоял на льду рядом с девочкой в спортивном костюме со смешными хвостиками на голове.

Сам Юл был в одном тонком свитере, рукава которого привычно закатал до локтей. Темная ткань натягивалась на спине и груди, очерчивая рельефную грудную клетку. Он сказал что-то юной фигуристке, затем отъехал немного и стал наблюдать, как малышка с большим усердием выполняет упражнение. Потом подъехал, поправил ей положение рук, чуть выпрямил корпус. Юная фигуристка сделала еще одну попытку. Юлиан покачал головой и снова стал терпеливо объяснять, рисуя в воздухе причудливые фигуры. Потом взял ее за руку, и они покатились вместе, повторяя снова и снова этот элемент.

Со своего места Хави видел, как Юл, наклонившись, говорил с ученицей, мягко касаясь ее спины, приободряя и придавая уверенности. Когда они проезжали мимо, Хави окликнул друга, тот нашел его глазами, улыбнулся и поднял руку в знак приветствия.

Проехав круг, Юл остановился и что-то спросил у девочки. Она закивала и снова сделала задание, но уже сама. Ее движения слегка изменились, стали более четкими и выразительными. Юл с улыбкой показал ей большой палец. Она тоже просияла и замахала какой-то женщине в черной куртке, которая стояла у другого выхода с планшетом и снимала тренировку на видео («Мама, наверное», — решил Хавьер), та кивнула ей одобрительно. Окрыленная успехом, девчушка удвоила усилия.

Через какое-то время женщина с планшетом окликнула их, и оба подкатили к бортику. Юлиан коротко переговорил с мамой фигуристки, потрепал малышку по голове и шутливо дернул за хвостик. Она вывернулась и показала язык, в ответ Юл сделал страшные глаза и изобразил, что собирается ее догнать. Девочка с хохотом заскочила за бортик и уже оттуда прыгала и дразнилась. Мать строго выговаривала ей, а Юл смеялся. Хави поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается, глядя на них.

Попрощавшись со своей подопечной, Юл подкатил к месту, где сидел Хави:

— Пошли, выберем тебе коньки.

— Подожди минутку, — Хавьер потянулся к рюкзаку и достал из среднего отделения коричневый конверт. — Вот, с днюхой тебя, — он протянул ему сертификат в магазин электроники. — На половину провода от твоих наушников может хватить. Или хотя бы сантиметров на десять.

— Ух ты, спасибо! Приятно! — искренне тронутый Юл бережно убрал подарок Хави к себе в сумку, стоявшую на скамейке поодаль, и подъехал снова: — Пойдем снарядим тебя.

У стойки проката коньков Юл забраковал первые три принесенные пары, у четвертой проверил пальцем лезвия, забрал и протянул Хавьеру.

— На покататься хватит. Не для прыжков, конечно, но «фонарики» порисуешь.

— Мне бы просто устоять для начала! Я лет десять не катался, — проговорил Хави с опаской.

— Не бойся, я помогу, если что.

— Я и не боюсь!

— Я и не сомневаюсь.

Выйдя на лед, Хавьер покачнулся с непривычки. Крепкая рука поддержала его под локоть.

— Чуть согни колени и выпрями спину!

Но тело уже и само вспомнило, как двигаться, когда под ногами нет привычной опоры. Они неторопливо заскользили по льду, уже исчерченному вензелями.

Когда кучка постоянно хихикавших девочек-подростков покинула лед, сразу стало посвободней, и теперь им удавалось легко лавировать между катающимися. Только мальчик в красной куртке и новеньких хоккейных коньках все время путался под ногами. Он, наверное, воображал себя каким-нибудь нападающим НХЛ, потому что мельтешил всюду со своей пластиковой клюшкой, непредсказуемо меняя направление. Его мать, едва поспевая за ним, без конца твердила: «Андрюшенька, осторожно!», «Андрюшенька, не торопись!». Андрюшенька усиленно делал вид, что мамины причитания адресуются совсем не ему.

Поначалу Юлиан держался поблизости от Хави, готовый чуть что прийти на выручку. Убедившись, что тот освоился с коньками, он прибавил скорость.

Знавал Хавьер людей, которые ползают. Бывали, которые ходят. А есть, оказывается, которые взаправду умеют летать. Вот же он, порхает впереди, за два отталкивания покрывая расстояние от одного бортика до другого. Ни в одном его жесте не было рисовки или желания впечатлить — только свобода и радость, как у птицы, которая не думает, как подняться в воздух, а просто расправляет крылья.

Эта радость передалась и Хавьеру. Позволив льду нести себя, он отдался красоте простых движений и покатил беззаботно, как в детстве. Первоначальное напряжение ушло, руки и ноги сами собой находили правильное положение, все лишние мысли улетучились. Вскоре ему стало жарко, он снял куртку и оставил ее на бортике катка.

Стараясь подражать отточенной технике скользящего впереди Юлиана, Хавьер поднажал и почти догнал его. Увидев, что он рядом, Юл слегка притормозил, завел руки назад и подставил вывернутые ладони. Хави подъехал и хлопнул по ним своими. Не останавливаясь, Юл обернулся, подмигнул, вновь взмахнул невидимыми крыльями и унесся вдаль.

Его виртуозное мастерство не осталось незамеченным: Хави видел, как другие посетители катка провожают долгими взглядами ладную фигуру в тонком тренировочном костюме, подчеркивающем линии торса и бедер. Сознание Хави раздвоилось: ему и приятно было видеть восхищение, обращенное на его друга, но в то же время эгоистично не хотелось пускать кого-то еще в то общее пространство, которое только что возникло между ними.

Юл снова оглянулся и улыбнулся ему такой счастливой улыбкой, какой Хави у него никогда еще не видел. Вдохновленный этим, Хавьер отважился сделать фигуру, которую выучил когда-то в детстве. Конечно, у него вышло далеко не так изящно, как планировалось, но и этот маленький успех доставил радость, тем более что Юл активно его подбадривал и даже похлопал, когда с фигурой удалось справиться.

Тем временем мелкий хоккеист, улучив момент, сумел оторваться от своей нервной мамы. Спеша насладиться временной свободой, он помчался вперед не глядя, с клюшкой наперевес. Перед Хавьером, азартно штурмующим новую ледовую задачу, вдруг возникла голова в синем шлеме и, не сумев затормозить, малыш резко боднул его в живот. Хави закружило, он взмахнул руками, теряя равновесие и заваливаясь назад, и уже явственно представил, как его пятая точка с грохотом встречается с твердым льдом, когда ощутил, что его страхует сильное тело. Спиной он с размаху влепился в чью-то грудь, твердые мышцы приняли на себя его вес, чтобы он смог устоять на ногах.

— Спокойно, я держу, — выдохнул Юл, крепко обхватывая его обеими руками, теплое дыхание коснулось щеки.

— Андрюшенька, ну что ты, так нельзя! Вот видишь, что ты наделал, осторожнее!

Ухватив за капюшон сбежавшее чадо, взмыленная мама принялась извиняться за неловкость сына, который ничуть не выглядел виноватым и дергался, пытаясь вырваться. Потом под громкие протестующие вопли она потащила его за бортик.

— Ты меня спас. И каток тоже. Я бы его проломил, наверное, — Хави наконец удалось выпрямиться.

— Сделал бы прорубь, наловили бы рыбки, — засмеялся Юл, разжав руки.

— Ловись, рыбка, большая и маленькая, — пропел Хави, за дурашливостью скрывая замешательство.

И не только замешательство. К ужасу Хавьера, его собственный организм с энтузиазмом отозвался на тесный контакт. Таким предательским задором, который проявился не только душевным подъемом. И который был совершенно неуместен среди бела дня в окружении множества людей. И… и вообще излишен, с какой стороны ни посмотри!

Продолжая ощущать лопатками фантомные прикосновения, Хави потянул пониже свитер, надеясь, что его состояние не будет замечено, а пылающие щеки можно списать на разгоряченность после катания.

Пока он безуспешно договаривался со своим «нижним этажом», Юл вынул из кармана телефон и глянул на время:

— Пора собираться, пожалуй. Еще успеем на пару геймов. Хорошо покатались, да?

Крутым разворотом Юлиан стремительно подрулил к выходу и остановился, пропуская его. Хави помимо воли засмотрелся на его глаза, искрящиеся от удовольствия. «Как шоколад. Только горький», — мелькнуло в голове. Смутившись еще больше, он побыстрей проскочил в калитку.

Хави намерено долго возился с расшнуровкой ботинок, пока упражнения на мелкую моторику не помогли вернуть утраченное душевное спокойствие.

Если не считать этого маленького недоразумения, которое произошло, безусловно, по чистой случайности, он был очень доволен, что не утратил свои детские навыки.

— Правду говорят, на велосипеде и на коньках один раз научился — уже не разучишься, — разглагольствовал он, пока Юл тщательно протирал и аккуратно укладывал свои коньки в сумку, обернув предварительно каждое лезвие отдельным пушистым чехлом. — У тебя какой велик был в детстве? — поинтересовался он. — У нас все пацаны седло поднимали, а руль опускали, чтобы на трюковой был похож.

— Никакого.

— Все деньги предков на фигурное катание уходили, на велик уже не хватило? — беззлобно подколол его Хави.

— Зачем велосипед тому, кто не умеет на нем кататься, — Юл пожал плечами с деланным безразличием.

— Ты не умеешь кататься на велосипеде?! — вытаращился на друга Хавьер.

После его чудес на льду в это невозможно было поверить.

— Не умею, а что тут такого, — тот независимо дернул головой. — Посидел в седле пару раз, не понравилось. Коньки лучше.

— Думаю, тебе нужен кто-то, кто мог бы тебя научить! — авторитетно заявил Хави.

— Эм-м-м, — поджав губы протянул Юл, ровно так же неуверенно, как Хавьер, когда его звали на каток.

Было совершенно очевидно, что он не в восторге от этой перспективы. Но Хави, наоборот, идея понравилась. На велосипеде он чувствовал себя куда уверенней, чем на коньках, и идея взять маленький реванш ему понравилась.

— Вот найду второй велик и покатаемся! И не спорь, а то нечестно получится, я-то с тобой катался!

— О-ох, ну ладно. Когда найдешь второй велик… — в глазах Юлиана явственно читалось пожелание потратить на поиски велосипеда лет этак сто.

— Заметано, — обрадовался Хави.

— Слушай, давай сейчас в кулинарию заедем, я торт куплю. Днюха, как-никак.

Остатка вечера им хватило, чтобы объесться тортом и сыграть несколько раундов, и Юл так и продолжал искриться радостью и сохранял приподнятое расположение духа, даже проиграв Хавьеру два раза подряд.


	13. Chapter 13

— Тебя подвезти сегодня? — спросил уже переодетый в цивильное Хавьер, заглянув после окончания рабочего дня в бокс к Юлиану.

Этот многострадальный синий Опель прошел через несколько ремонтов в разных автосервисах, да и к ним возвращался не первый раз. По словам клиентки, двигатель чудил, причем каждый раз симптомы неполадок были разные. При этом компьютерная диагностика не показывала ничего вразумительного. Мастера заменили несколько деталей, пытаясь методом тыка установить повреждение, и хозяйка успела расстаться с немаленькой суммой — но как только автомобиль выезжал на трассу, начинались прежние фокусы. Механики под разными предлогами уже начали отбрыкиваться от проблемной машины. В конце концов Хави решил рискнуть и отдал ее Юлу. Тот убил на нее целый день, пробуя различными способами решить головоломку, штудировал сервисные руководства, подключал разные датчики и снова сверялся со сканером.

— Ну, удачи! — пожелал Хавьер.

— Да-да, — не прекращая изучать данные на экране, ответил Юл. — Не опоздай к началу.

Вечером ожидалась трансляция игры сборной, которую Хави ни в коем случае не хотел пропустить, и потому счел совет дельным — времени оставалось впритык.

— Пошел смотреть, Хавьер? Товарищеский же сегодня? — ночной сторож Егорыч, заступивший на смену, подвинул к нему журнал учета.

— Да, через час, — кивнул Хави. — Что, тоже смотреть собираешься? — спросил он у Николая, увидев, что кладовщик положил на стойку свой рабочий ключ.

Обычно-то Николай уходил позже остальных, но сегодня засобирался домой пораньше — видать, тоже болельщик.

— Да, хотел поболеть за наших. Чем расписаться-то, Егорыч? — спросил тот.

— А ручки нету разве? Да где ж она, — сторож заозирался вокруг себя, — Только что тут лежала. Наверное, прихватил с собой кто-то…

— У меня своя была, — выложив все на стойку, Хавьер порылся в карманах, нашел ее и расписался, передав ручку Николаю.

— Спокойного дежурства, Егорыч! — пожелал он старику, выходя за проходную.

— И тебе доброго вечера, — ответствовал ему сторож, включая электрический чайник.

***

Непредсказуемый городской трафик запер его автомобиль в окружении таких же страдальцев, не позволяя продвигаться больше метра в минуту, и Хавьер заволновался, что к началу может и опоздать. Желая убедиться, что время в запасе есть, Фернандес протянул руку на соседнее сиденье, где всегда валялся мобильник, но пальцы нащупали только пустоту. В бардачке телефона тоже не отыскалось. Как и в карманах.

Да чтоб тебя!

Голубой Лотус замигал аварийкой и, найдя просвет в потоке, резво вильнул к обочине. Какой-то мужик на битом Форде бешено засигналил и проорал матерную, судя по выражению лица, тираду, неслышную сквозь стекло. «Да пошел ты», — равнодушно показал ему средний палец Фернандес, вспоминая, где он последний раз видел свой сотовый. Ну точно, оставил на вахте, когда искал ручку, растяпа!

Чертыхнувшись и поняв, что на первый тайм, похоже, не успеет, он вывернул руль в ближайший проулок и поехал на работу. Забытый мобильник сиротливо лежал на проходной. Хавьер воссоединился со своим гаджетом и, раз уж все равно вернулся, пошел проверить, как там дела у Юла.

— Ну что, кто кого? — спросил он, появляясь в дверях.

— А ты чего здесь? — удивился Юлиан. — У тебя же футбол.

— Да телефон оставил, хорошо, далеко не успел отъехать. Так кто победил в неравной битве человека и машины?

— Я! — Юл победно ухмыльнулся, вытирая руки. — Я ее добил все-таки. Прикинь, все дело было… А угадай, в чем!

— Ты целый день с ней возился — а я за секунду угадай? Нет, говори уже.

— Оказалась проблема вот в этой штуке, — Юл показал ему магнитный датчик коленвала. А он у Опеля где? — спросил он и сам себе ответил: — В картере двигателя!

— Ну и? — непонимающе посмотрел Хавьер. — Скажи лучше то, чего я не знаю.

— Элементарно, Ватсон! Продукты износа двигателя попадают в картер, так? А датчик примагнитил металлические частицы из масла! Понял? Там оказалось, борода наросла, как ракушки на корабле! А сам датчик-то в порядке.

— А в дороге эта красота начинала колыхаться, от этого и шли глюки! И каждый раз замыкало в новом месте, — теперь сообразил и Хавьер.

— То-то и оно! И мотор начинал куролесить. Ну что, молодец я?

— Молодец, молодец. Умник-разумник. Так что, подбросить тебя, молодца? Аж до терема твоего? Раз уж мы с конем моим верным воротилися. А игрища басурманские все равно придется в записи смотреть.

— Это красны девицы в теремах проживают, а добры молодцы навроде меня — в избах бревенчатых, — весело отбил подачу Юл. — Премного благодарствую, подвези, если нетрудно. Я только переоденусь и звякну, как там мама.

— Жду в машине.

Михалыч заваривал себе чай под бубнящий телевизор, когда Фернандес прошел через железную калитку и сел в авто, припаркованное снаружи. Он рассчитывал, что Юл скоро появится следом, но его все не было.

Он там в кольчугу, что ли, облачается, добрый молодец, чего он канителится?

Порыв ветра взметнул снежную охапку, закружил маленьким смерчем, набросил на капот машины. Хавьер вышел очистить ветровое стекло и дворники от налипшего снега. Из комнаты сторожа доносились вопли болельщиков, свист и оглушительные завывания дудок — матч уже шел.

Тут сквозь какофонию звуков до него донесся неясный выкрик. Хави насторожился и навострил уши, пытаясь определить источник шума. Потом послышалось приглушенное лязганье, перекрываемое гулом трансляции со стадиона, отрывистый мат — и снова беспорядочные возгласы и звуки возни. Внутри что-то происходило. Он отшвырнул скребок и рванул обратно.

Вдали от фонаря, в слабоосвещенном углу площадки для приема автомобилей, возле Ауди-четырехлетки, которую он принял в ремонт этим вечером прямо перед закрытием и не успел никому распределить, метались темные силуэты.

Это было словно чертово дежавю. Снова невнятные крики, снова Юл обороняется от нападения при неравных силах. Только в этот раз он не кружился в изящном танце, а отбивался всерьез, прикрывая голову руками. И снова Хави не успел. Незнакомый высокий парень в темной куртке с капюшоном дрался по-уличному жестко и безжалостно, и Юлиан, хоть и парировал удары, но несколько ощутимых все же пропустил. Очередная атака, достигшая цели, чуть не отправила его в нокаут: Юл скрючился от боли и упал с глухим стоном. Верзила пнул его напоследок и кинулся к забору. Как он перевалил через него и куда исчезли остальные, Хавьер не заметил, потому что все его внимание было приковано к человеку, который скорчившись лежал на бетонном покрытии.

— Юзу! Юзу, ты как… Ты что… — Хави торопливо ощупывал его через куртку, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезно положение. — Больно, да? Где болит?

— Увидел… возле машины чужаки… взламывают… шуганул… они в драку… — Юл пытался восстановить дыхание.

— Болит где-то?.. Куда он тебя?.. Юзу, скажи, не молчи! Где болит?

— Все… все нормально…

В неясном синем свете фонаря лицо Юла казалось мертвенно-бледным. Струйка крови из рассеченного виска стекала по виску. Хави чувствовал, как волны паники подступают все ближе.

— Подняться можешь? Или нет, лежи лучше… Надо «Скорую», срочно… — Треклятый мобильник остался в машине. — Егорыч! Сюда!! Егорыч!! — заорал Хавьер во всю глотку.

— Не надо… «Скорую» не надо… Я встану… сейчас… сейчас встану...

— Лежи, куда ты! — всполошился Хави.

— Я встану!..

Всем телом опираясь на Хавьера, с третьей попытки Юлиан все же поднялся, но чуть было снова не упал, тяжело обвиснув на его плече. Вовремя подоспевший Егорыч подхватил Юла с другой стороны.

— Давай его к тебе! — скомандовал Хавьер сторожу, прервав начавшиеся сумбурные расспросы перепуганного старика. — Драка тут была, ему досталось.

В маленькой комнатке они уложили на Юла на диванчик. При свете обычной лампы он уже не выглядел так, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Звони в «Скорую»! — велел Хави сторожу, а сам стал осторожно освобождать Юла от куртки.

Тот старался не стонать, но то и дело зажмуривался и шипел сквозь зубы, сдерживая гримасу боли при каждом движении. Спереди на куртке зияла прореха и виднелись темные пятнышки, и, наконец сняв ее, Хавьер с ужасом увидел, что такими же темными пятнами оказался заляпан и свитер Юла.

— Это что, кровь? Он тебя ножом?..

— Не заметил сперва, — Юл, морщась, приложил руку к левому боку и с удивлением посмотрел на ставшие красными пальцы. — Кажется, да…

— Подожди, я сейчас аптечку… Скажи, что его ножом ударили! — крикнул он Егорычу, который диктовал в трубку адрес для проезда «Скорой». — Ножевое ранение в бок, срочно, приезжайте, — прокричал он в телефон, который вырвал из рук сторожа. — Срочно!!

— Ожидайте машину, — буднично отозвалась диспетчер, и раздались короткие гудки.

— Юзу, я сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть, — Хави сунул телефон обратно Егорычу и бросился к шкафчику за аптечкой, торопливо перебирая в памяти все сведения об оказании первой помощи, которые тренер вдалбливал когда-то в бестолковые мальчишечьи головы.

Так, любая рана считается инфицированной и требует обеззараживания. И руки тоже надо... Выхватив из коробки упаковки стерильных салфеток и бинтов и антисептик, Хави бросил Егорычу:

— Водку тащи!

— Какую еще водку? — ненатуральным голосом отозвался тот.

— Тащи-тащи, живо! Есть у тебя, я знаю!.. Теперь лей мне на руки…

Выполнив, что было велено, сторож сказал:

— Пойду-ка я покурю, Хавьер… Что-то мне не по себе. И «Скорую» заодно встречу, как подъедет.

Руками, пахнущими спиртом, Хавьер надорвал упаковку, очень аккуратно приподнял свитер Юла, ожидая самого страшного. Но вроде кровь фонтаном не била, и даже запеклась по краям… Он как мог тщательно залил ему кожу пониже ребер антисептической жидкостью и, когда Юл опять дернулся и замычал от жгучей боли, машинально подул, так же, как мама дула ему на сбитые коленки.

— Потерпи, потерпи, больно, да, потерпи, пожалуйста…

Сверху Хави наложил несколько стерильных марлевых салфеток и, стараясь свести края разреза вместе, слегка придавил рукой. Закрепил по краям пластырем.

Тот улыбнулся бледными губами и кивнул:

— Обязательно будет. Я точно знаю.

— Что тут у нас? Рассказывайте.

Пожилая усталая фельдшер вошла в комнатушку, поставила на пол складные носилки, а на стол саквояж и деловито натянула одноразовые перчатки.

— Ножом ударили, в бок, — ответил за Юлиана Хави. — Я повязку наложил. Уже почти не кровит.

— Так. Что еще?

— Я не знаю… Били его… Драка была, я всего не видел.

— А вы ему кто?

Будучи не в состоянии собраться с мыслями, Хавьер брякнул:

— Бригадир…

— А-а-а, — фельдшер смерила его невозмутимым взглядом с ног до головы. — А теперь, бригадир, иди погуляй на улице. Голова болит? — спросила она Юлиана, и, уже выходя, Хави услышал его ответ: «Не очень».

Вскоре она позвала его обратно:

— До больницы с нами проехать сможешь?

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. Тогда сейчас найди того старика, будем вашего парня на носилки грузить.

— Что-то серьезное?

— Не знаю, я ж не рентген, — хмыкнула она. — Там разберутся. Но повязку ты ему хорошо наложил, бригадир, молодец.

***

_Одна тысяча сто сорок три, одна тысяча сто сорок четыре, одна тысяча сто сорок пять…_ Хавьер монотонно измерял шагами холл приемного покоя больницы. Прошло немало времени, после того как за каталкой с Юлианом закрылась дверь в отделение — а его оставили здесь, бросив сухое «ждите». _Одна тысяча сто сорок шесть, одна тысяча сто сорок семь…_ Он прочел все объявления на информационных стендах и не запомнил ни слова. _Одна тысяча сто сорок восемь…_ Мерные шаги служили для мыслей щитом, заслоняющим образ Юла, зажимающего рукой рану на боку. _Одна тысяча сто сорок шесть…_ Нет, сбился. Надо заново. _Один, два, три, четыре…_

— Кто тут с парнем с ножевым? Перов фамилия? — громко спросила женщина в голубой медицинской форме.

— Я, — вздрогнул Фернандес и бросился к ней. — Как он себя чувствует? Ему лучше?

— Вот, возьмите, — не отвечая на вопросы, она отдала ему пакет с одеждой Юла, на сложенном свитере, лежащем сверху, он разглядел следы крови.

— И это тоже, — из пластиковой коробки переложила ему в руки сотовый телефон, кошелек, ключи и паспорт. — Распишитесь, — женщина протянула ему какой-то бланк, Хавьер поставил закорючку не глядя.

— А как он? Что с ним?

— Я не врач, — ответила она. — Скоро доктор выйдет, можете у него узнать. Он пока в реанимации под наблюдением, когда в палату переведут, ему нужны будут вещи. Вы сможете привезти?

— Д-да… Да, конечно, я все привезу, что надо?

— Предметы гигиены, одежда, белье, полотенце, тапочки, кружка, ложка, тарелка, — скороговоркой перечислила она. — И полис! У вас его полис есть с собой?

— Откуда? — покачал головой Хавьер. — Его же на «Скорой» привезли.

— Значит, и полис обязательно. Его отдадите на дежурный пост, — продолжала тараторить медсестра. — Если сможете, привезите полис с утра, нам документы надо дооформить. Вы все поняли? Вон, врач идет, — указала женщина на вышедшего в холл молодого медика.

— Доктор, скажите, как он? — нервно наскочил на него Хавьер. — Я с тем парнем, с Перовым. Юлианом Перовым. Что-то серьезное? Была операция?

Врач посмотрел на него:

— Нормально все будет с вашим родственником. Или кто он вам?

— Друг… — едва выдавил севшим голосом Хавьер. Ноги стали ватными от облегчения.

— Все будет с вашим другом в порядке. Поверхностная резаная рана, наложили несколько швов. Патологии внутренних органов не выявлено, данных за черепно-мозговую пока нет. Ушибы мягких тканей и немного крови потерял. Полежит пока у нас немножко. Еще понаблюдаем, конечно, но думаю, через несколько дней должен пойти на поправку.

— Спасибо вам! — Хави долго тряс его руку. — А когда его навестить можно?

— Посещение больных у нас с четырех до семи, режим работы для кого висит?

— А что ему можно?

— Да все, общий стол. Витамины купите, — буркнул врач, высвобождая руку, которую Хави сжимал, как тисками. — Для восстановления ему витамины нужны. Всего доброго.

Когда врач ушел, Хавьер опустился на стул для посетителей и глубоко выдохнул. Патологии не выявлено. Должен пойти на поправку. Так, общий стол — надо будет в Интернете почитать, что это такое. И где узнать адрес Юла? Район он, допустим, знал, но вот номер дома и квартиры? Потом сообразил, вытащил его паспорт и открыл на странице с пропиской.


	14. Chapter 14

Старый медицинский халат Лоры, отыскавшийся дома на полках, пришелся как нельзя кстати. Набросив его на плечи (застегнуть на пуговицы не вышло бы), Хавьер с деловым видом прошагал мимо охраны, прежде чем его успели окликнуть. Завернул к лестнице и поднялся на второй этаж — все как объяснили в справочной, где он заранее вызнал, на каком этаже расположено отделение, куда положили Юла.

— Здравствуйте! Мне сказали полис вам передать… — подошел Хавьер к столику сестринского поста.

— Давайте сюда.

Сложенный вдвое листок перекочевал из рук в руки. Девушка в халате и белой шапочке прочитала фамилию, вытащила из стопки карт нужную и принялась вписывать что-то, сверяясь с полисом.

— А еще у меня тут… — Хавьер поднял пакет с вещами и показал ей. — Это куда?

— Оставляйте, мы передадим. И полис тоже.

— А… А как он себя чувствует? — преодолев внутренний страх услышать плохие новости, поинтересовался Фернандес.

— Состояние средней степени тяжести, — ответила медсестра, не поднимая головы от своей писанины.

— И это что значит? — занервничал он, слово «тяжесть» в стандартной формулировке выглядело немного угрожающе.

Наконец она оторвалась от своего занятия и посмотрела на него.

— В сознании, стабилен, перевели из реанимации. В целом, ничего угрожающего.

— А можно мне заглянуть к нему?

Хави выложил перед медсестрой шоколадку и постарался улыбнуться своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

— Вообще-то это запрещено… — оглядываясь по сторонам, неуверенно протянула та.

— Девушка, милая, я только на минутку! Я быстро, одна нога здесь, другая там. Ну пожалуйста!

Фернандес засверкал очами и выкрутил режим «обаяние» на максимум. Против такого запрещенного приема молодая медсестра не устояла. Быстро посмотрев на часы на экране лежащего перед ней смартфона, она проговорила полушепотом:

— Ну ладно… Сейчас старшая на планерке, а первый обход через полчаса. У вас десять минут, только не задерживайтесь, а то мне попадет. Последняя дверь по коридору.

— Спасибо, вы чудо!

Хавьер прижал руки к губам и послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Раскрасневшись, она опустила голову и застенчиво уткнулась в свой телефон.

— Десять минут!

— Все-все, уже лечу, — заверил ее Хави.

Утренняя больница, просыпаясь, входила в обычный режим. Шаркающие тапочками больные сонно выползали из своих палат. Кто-то держал в руках баночки для анализов, кто-то шел умываться.

Дойдя до двери в конце коридора, Хави, постучав, открыл ее и просочился внутрь. Перед глазами еще стояла вчерашняя картина, поэтому, увидев, что Юл спокойно лежит, укрытый простыней, без следов вчерашней бледности на лице, он и сам почувствовал себя лучше. Рассеченная бровь была заклеена пластырем, на одной руке была установлена капельница, другую Юл закинул за голову. Глаза были закрыты, но от скрипа двери его ресницы дрогнули.

— Хави! Тебя как пустили сюда?

Он радостно приподнялся на подушке ему навстречу, насколько позволяли трубки капельницы, и смущенно провел по волосам рукой. Его взгляд уже был довольно ясным, хотя и оставалась в нем легкая расфокусированность.

— Для Хавьера Фернандеса нет преград! — пошутил Хави, осторожно присаживаясь на краешек пустой кровати рядом.

— Всегда это знал, — серьезно согласился Юл.

— Я их взял на аборррдаж! — свирепо вращая глазами, Хавьер сделал преувеличено злобное выражение лица. — Как пирррат! А если честно, медсестру уговорил. Очень ненадолго.

— Вылитый пират! — засмеялся Юл, в глазах зажглась знакомая смешинка. — А знаешь, как тебя здесь прозвали? Бригадиром! Говорят, скажи бригадиру своему спасибо, он все правильно сделал.

Он взглянул прямо и произнес без иронии:

— Вот, говорю. Спасибо.

— Да чего там, — Хавьер махнул рукой, не стоит, мол, разговора.

— Хави, но откуда они узнали про бригадира?

— Меня медики спрашивали, кто я вообще такой и какое к тебе отношение имею. Ну я в запарке и выдал, что бригадир. Ничего толкового в голову не пришло.

— Это называется «ничего толкового»? Врач сказал, ты молодец, не растерялся!

— Обращайтесь в любое время, — расшаркался Хави.

— Вот по такому поводу я бы больше не обращался.

— Твоя правда. Ладно, как сам-то?

— Более-менее, — Юлиан покачал ладонью в воздухе.

— Болит где-нибудь?

— Да вроде нет.

— А рана?

— Ну… Ноет немножко. Но в целом, терпимо. Бывало и хуже.

— А это не обезболивающее часом? — прищурился Хави на стойку капельницы.

Юл утвердительно кивнул:

— И оно в том числе.

— То-то ты такой беззаботный… Потом отходняк будет.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся Юл. — Но потом.

— Про вчерашнее что-то помнишь?

— Да я толком и заметить не успел. Уже собрался выходить — смотрю, у Аудюхи кто-то крутится. Я туда, гляжу, там шпана какая-то, дверь сняли и изнутри что-то выламывают, магнитолу, что ли. Потом на меня полезли, у одного нож оказался, я в темноте не разглядел… Ну и вот… Потом ты сам видел.

Хави показал ему целлофановый пакет, который он принес с собой:

— Смотри, я тебе мандаринов купил! Ешь, тебе сейчас надо силы укреплять, их можно, я в Интернете смотрел!

— О, спасибо, — обрадовался Юл. — Люблю их!

— Ешь-ешь, я еще куплю. Там витамин С, он полезный! Кровь помогает восстанавливать!

Желая побыстрее впихнуть в него полезные витамины, Хавьер вытащил одну мандаринку и сунул ему в свободную руку, лежащую поверх простыни. Потом спохватился:

— Блин, ты же сам не можешь почистить? А хочешь, я?

— Ну давай, — сдерживая улыбку, согласился тот.

Освобожденный от кожуры цитрус наполнил ярким новогодним запахом всю маленькую палату, так что у Хави засосало под ложечкой, и он вспомнил, что плохо позавтракал утром.

Разделив сочный фрукт на дольки, он не утерпел и парочку сунул себе в рот. И тут же его застала врасплох безумная мысль о том, что ему нестерпимо хочется накормить Юзу мандаринами с рук. Дольку за долькой. А тот чтобы губами снимал ароматные ломтики у него прямо с ладони. Вот из одной дольки брызнул бы сок, потек по щеке, маленькая оранжевая капелька скатилась бы по шее… Хави сглотнул, его рука зависла в воздухе на полдороге.

— Сладкий?

— Что?

— Мандарин, говорю, сладкий?

Хавьер моргнул и возвратился в реальность:

— А… Да, вкусный. На, держи.

Он вложил очищенный фрукт в руку Юла. Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Хавьера бросило в жар, он подскочил и попятился к двери.

— Я… пойду, пожалуй, а то сейчас обход начнется, мне тут лучше не маячить… — зачастил он. — Да и на работу пора.

— Конечно-конечно, иди, — закивал согласно Юл.

— Ну пока, выздоравливай давай!

— Слушаюсь, мой бригадир! — Юл весело отсалютовал двумя пальцами.

Хавьер опрометью выскочил за дверь и перевел дух, прислонившись к стене, сжимая оранжевую кожуру в ладони. «Это все стресс виноват, — подумал он. — Нервы ни к черту! И жрать охота». И он не хочет, не хочет, совсем не хочет слизнуть ту каплю мандаринового сока, которую он заметил на точеном пальце, легко коснувшемся виска!

***

До работы он доехал с полным пакетом гамбургеров. Половину успел съесть дорогой; обычно после такого количества еды Хави чувствовал сонливость, но в этот раз избыток адреналина все переработал. Автосервис гудел новостями, ребята слонялись туда-сюда и ждали начальство. Сторож Иван Егорыч в красках расписывал вечернее происшествие, добавляя все больше выдуманных деталей. Некурящий обычно Фернандес в разговоре не участвовал, а, стрельнув у ребят сигареты, выкуривал вторую подряд.

Ауди, безмолвная жертва разбойного нападения, стояла с отжатыми дверями и скрученными зеркалами, наполовину выдранная магнитола печально торчала проводами наружу. На снегу и бетоне еще оставались пятнышки крови, и при взгляде на них Хавьер почувствовал дурноту и железистый привкус во рту.

Вскоре приехал босс. Угрюмо прошелся по территории, тщательно осмотрел место событий, не упустив ни одной мелочи. По следам прошелся до забора, постоял там какое-то время, и, все так же не произнося ни слова, вернулся на площадку. Затем зашел в свой офис на втором этаже служебного корпуса и велел приглашать к себе по очереди всех сотрудников, а остальным разойтись по своим местам. Фернандес проследил, чтобы все приступили к работе.

Когда очередь дошла до Хавьера, тот выложил, все что знал, стараясь придерживаться сухих фактов. Объяснил про Опель, который доделывал Юлиан, и забытый телефон, ставший причиной возвращения. Про футбол по телевизору, который заглушал шум. Не стал уточнять только, что хотел отвезти Юла и потому ждал его.

Просто: вернулся, решил удостовериться, что ремонт закончен и все разошлись по домам. Увидел, как напали неизвестные, как Юлиан отбивал машину от грабителей и был ранен. Он постарался описать это как можно подробней. Рассказал о больнице (разумеется, ни словом не упомянув мандариновое наваждение). Шеф слушал его не перебивая, после задал несколько уточняющих вопросов. Потом вышел и, ничего никому не сказав, уехал.


	15. Chapter 15

— Ты не представляешь, что выяснил наш босс!

Хавьер, распираемый горячими новостями, ураганом влетел в палату к Юлу. Обе свободные койки уже не пустовали, один новый сосед спал и громко храпел, а другого вызвали на процедуры. Выглядел Юлиан довольно бодро.

— Короче, это Николай! Это из-за него все!

— Какой Николай? Со склада? — не поверил своим ушам Юл, точно так же, как ранее днем сам Хави, когда узнал всю подноготную.

— Да! Наш кладовщик! Шеф про него такое раскопал!

Юл поднял повыше подушку за спиной и угнездился на кровати поудобней. Хави водрузил на его тумбочку коробку с соком и дополнил натюрморт яблоками. Подтащил поближе единственный на всю палату стул и уселся.

— Так вот, наш тихоня и добряк Николаша под носом у шефа и у меня барыжил втихомолку наркотой! Помнишь, я рассказывал про парня, что до тебя работал? Который под веществами пожар устроил? Так это он его дозами постоянно снабжал, а тот на радостях вкатил себе двойную!

— Ничего себе дела!

— И как все обделывал, что никто ни сном ни духом не догадывался, а! Приплачивал сторожу, чтобы тот пропускал вечерами кого надо. Пришли тишком, товар получили, ушли, все шито-крыто. Тайник у него был там оборудован, представляешь! Все-то думали, что он трудяга такой, задерживается допоздна, везде-то у него учет и порядок, а он просто-напросто выжидал, когда никого не будет! А в тот вечер ты его спугнул, сидел со своим Опелем до упора, трудоголик несчастный. Ну, клиенты появились в условленное время — его нет. Разозлились и решили компенсировать натурой, начали раскурочивать Ауди.

— А тут я.

— А тут ты, — Фернандес тихо содрогнулся про себя. Ему все не верилось, что легко обошлось.

— Не, ну сука какая! — Хави сорвался с места и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, шурша синими бахилами. — Мы же все вместе скидывались тогда за ту тачку сожженную, полгода из зарплаты отстегивали! А все из-за него, гада! Молчал, ходил, улыбался всем! И дурью торговал! Своими руками бы его…

— И как же шеф про все разузнал так быстро?

— Думаю, подключил кое-кого. Он, знаешь, умеет в короткий срок принимать решения, если надо. А тут его задело не на шутку. И я, честно говоря, не позавидую тому, кто ему дорогу решил перейти.

В палату вернулся третий пациент, закопошился в своей тумбочке, что-то в ней перекладывая. Юлиан откинул одеяло, нашарил ногами тапки и поднялся. Хави попытался помочь ему, но тот небрежно уклонился:

— Мне врач велел ходить помалу, пошли пройдемся.

Прошагав длинный больничный коридор туда и обратно, Юлиан опустился на мягкий кожаный диван, стоявший в холле возле большого растения в огромной кадке. Хавьер плюхнулся рядом, продолжая пересказывать всю историю:

— И, значит, вакансия заведующего складом у нас теперь свободна, пока я за него. А Егорыча шеф просто уволил. Его вот жалко, славный был дядька, очень переживал из-за тебя

Юл кивнул:

— Он приходил ко мне, сильно извинялся. И правда жаль, что работу из-за этого потерял.

— Ему наплели с три короба, он обо всем и не догадывался. Но с шефом нашим не забалуешь…

Юлиан пораженно узнавал все новые подробности и грыз яблоко, которое прихватил с собой из палаты.

— Хави, ко мне из полиции приходили, опрашивали насчет дела, — сказал он, когда Хавьер выдохся и закончил. — Я сказал: ничего не знаю, было темно, не успел заметить. Очнулся — гипс, короче. Ты передай, что я никого впутывать не буду.

— Передам. Правильно сделал. Шеф получше полицейских с этим делом справится.

Доев яблоко, Юлиан выбросил огрызок.

— А ты на маму свою похож, — сказал Фернандес.

— Мне так часто говорят.

— Красивая она у тебя.

— Очень.

— Юзу… — Хавьер замолк.

— Что?

— А она про тебя знает? Ну, что ты гей…

— Знает. Она про меня все знает.

— Кажется, не все… Ты не сказал ей, что ты не учишься, а работаешь?..

Нужный дом и подъезд Фернандес нашел без труда, сверяясь с адресом в паспорте. На звук открывающейся двери из комнаты вышла маленькая сухощавая женщина в переднике. Вначале испугалась, увидев незнакомого чернявого парня, заходящего в прихожую, где в углу громоздились одна на другой картонные коробки. Потом недоверчиво ахала, когда Хави поведал о происшествии, стремясь максимально сгладить события. Окончательно поверила только после предъявления всех вещей и документов, которые Хавьеру отдали в больнице.

Она оказалась не мамой, как вначале подумал он, а сиделкой при ней. Расторопно собрала все необходимое, к большому облегчению Хави, избавив его от необходимости рыться по чужим шкафам. Помогла компактно упаковать, а потом сказала твердо:

— Раз Юлиан в больнице, мне надо оплатить переработку.

— Сколько вам надо?

— За каждые полные сутки с проживанием, а выходные по двойному тарифу, как всегда. Юлиан мои расценки знает.

Хави остановился как вкопанный. «Выходные по двойному тарифу. Ты каждый раз, когда мы играли, платил по двойному тарифу. И не говорил мне. А я и не спрашивал. Дубина стоеросовая».

— Сколько всего?

Она назвала сумму. Хави достал из бумажника, сколько она запросила, и отдал ей.

— Юзу, ты уже дома? — раздался слабый голос из другой комнаты, дверь в которую была все это время прикрыта.

Сиделка метнулась туда, через открытый проем Фернандес видел кровать и темноволосую женщину на ней с прозрачными руками и истонченным лицом, и она заметила его тоже.

— Юзу скоро вернется, — ласково захлопотала вокруг нее сиделка, — это его друг зашел в гости и не застал, он уже уходит.

— Из университета? Ты учишься с ним, да? — обратилась она к Хавьеру, маячившему в проеме.

«Да, да», — беззвучно подсказывала сиделка глазами и руками.

— Д-да… Да, из университета. Я на другом курсе, — подтвердил Хавьер, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Женщина улыбнулась — ровно такой же улыбкой, как у ее сына.

— Приходите к нам еще.

— Обязательно придет, но в другой раз, — ворковала сиделка, — а сейчас ему пора, да и нам пора укольчик делать, — и жестами показывала Фернандесу на выход.

— Так она не знает, что ты работаешь в автомастерской? Ты что, не сказал ей?

— Не сказал. И ты не скажешь! — яростно обернулся к нему Юл.

— Невозможно же так долго скрывать такое!

— А долго и не придется, — произнес Юлиан сквозь зубы и отвернулся.

И долго глядел на голубей за окном, которым кто-то насыпал корма, а птицы суматошно хлопали крыльями и дрались за каждую крошку.


	16. Chapter 16

«Что-то зачастил шеф, то неделями мог не появляться, а теперь каждый день здесь. Ну, оно и понятно», — думал Фернандес, заходя в кабинет, куда его опять вызвал хозяин «Сакуры». Тот сидел за столом и просматривал свои записи. Поднял голову, увидел, что Хави уже пришел и указал на стул по другую сторону стола.

— Как там наш раненый?

— Поправляется. Говорит, скоро выпишут, — и Фернандес доложил о решении Юлиана ничего не говорить полиции.

— Хорошо. Все верно, — обронил шеф. — Вот вам, ребята, от меня. Дополнительная премия, так сказать.

Шеф подвинул к нему два конверта.

— Спасибо! — от души поблагодарил он, уже предвкушая, как порадует Юла.

— Но, Хавьер… — прервал его мысли босс, придерживая конверты и постукивая по ним ногтем. — До меня тут информация дошла, что у тебя разврат на территории творится, а ты потворствуешь.

— Что такое? — опешил Фернандес.

— Ты мальцу своему скажи, пусть с девицами впредь поаккуратней будет.

— Какому мальцу? — не понял Хави. — Павлухе?

Неужто салабон стал оперяться и девушку завел? Завел так завел, молодец, а шефу-то что за печаль?

— Да какому Павлухе, — досадливо поморщился шеф. — Тому красавцу, что сейчас в больничке долечивается.

— Вы про Юлиана сейчас? — недоверчиво переспросил Хави.

— Про него, про него. Все вы для меня мальцы еще, уж извини, — хмыкнул он. — Я все понимаю, дело молодое, сам таким был, но растолкуй ему, чтобы на работе больше никаких шашней с бабами. Другие места пусть для этого дела ищет. Я человек старой закалки, такого у себя не потерплю.

— Ша… Шашней с бабами?! У нас тут?! Да с чего… да кто вам наговорил такого?! Не было ничего подобного, и быть не могло!

Хавьер торопливо перебирал в голове всех парней своей бригады, вычисляя, кто мог наплести небылиц.

— Кто чего рассказал — тебя не касается. Не выдаешь его — ладно, но на моей территории никаких интрижек с клиентками! Оно, конечно, вовремя получилось, смог застукать мерзавцев, но ночных свиданок чтоб тут больше не было, — босс строго погрозил коротким жестким пальцем.

— Да какие ночные свиданки, что вы, это не про него, однозначно, — засмеялся Хавьер. «У кого ж такой язык без костей, узнаю — прибью паршивца!» — Я головой ручаюсь, что это неправда! Ну какие еще клиентки, он на них и не смотрит! Кто бы вам чего ни наплел, это совершенно точно не про Юлиана!

— Что ты сказал? — поднял на него глаза босс.

— Говорю, если кто понарассказывал — то все ерунда! Чушь собачья! Исключено! Не могло быть у него тут интрижек. И уж кто-кто, а он никаких женщин водить бы не стал! Только не Юл!

Шеф помрачнел. Помолчал, раздумывая.

— Он что, евнух, что его женщины не интересуют? Парень-то молодой и внешностью не обижен.

— Ну почему, интересуют, наверное, — промямлил Хави, чувствуя, что ступает на скользкий лед.

— Хавьер! Ты мне горбатого не лепи! — шеф посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Тяжелый взгляд придавливал к земле. — Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что наш новый механик, — его рот брезгливо искривился, — за другую команду играет? А ты об этом знаешь.

Фернандес судорожно придумывал, что бы сказать под буравящим взором хозяина.

— Хави, ты же врать не умеешь. За то я тебя бригадиром и поставил. Не темни, знал об этом или нет? Он что, не по девкам?

— Да какая разница, кто он… — вскинулся Фернандес.

— Знал, значит? Хавьер, отвечай, знал?!

— Я не думаю, что…

— Знал?!

— Но ведь…

— Понятно. Знал. Почему мне не сказал?

— А что было говорить? Он же всегда на совесть работал! И с ребятами отлично ладил…

— Та-а-ак… — голос шефа не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Кроме тебя, еще кто-нибудь здесь в курсе?

— Нет.

— Хоть что-то…

Не взглянув на него, мужчина грузно поднялся из своего кресла, прошел к окну и постоял, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, глядя на улицу и заложив руки за спину. Пожевал губами.

— Старею, видать… Как же это я прохлопал… — он повернулся к Фернандесу и тяжело вздохнул. — Значит, так. Передай этому… Передай, чтобы больше тут не появлялся.

— Что?! Нет!! Вы не можете его уволить! — горячо кинулся убеждать его Хави. — Нельзя же выгнать человека только за то, что он…

— Чего-чего я не могу в своей фирме? Ты, Хавьер, говори, да не заговаривайся! И пидорасов не защищай!

Хавьера передернуло от слова.

— Да он же лучший мастер у нас! Из всех благодарностей — половина ему!

Хави пулей слетал в предбанник кабинета, где хранилась книга жалоб и предложений, сорвал ее с крючка и вернулся обратно:

— Вот, смотрите: «Спасибо отличному мастеру Перову Ю. за быстрый ремонт и вежливое обслуживание», — он перелистнул страницу. — «Выражаю благодарность механику автопредприятия «Сакура» Юлиану Перову за его умелые руки». «Спасибо всем мастерам вашего сервиса, особенно Ю. Перову, за четкое и своевременное решение поставленных проблем». И все остальное в том же духе! — он потряс тетрадью, как вещественным доказательством.

— Еще я тут голубятню не разводил!

Шеф обошел его, словно он был неодушевленным предметом, и вернулся на свое место за столом. Хавьер стоял и бессильно сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

— Он же машину спасал, клиента машину, когда его подрезали! Другой бы наплевал, подумаешь, моя хата с краю… Неужели вам ориентация важней человека? Юлиан прекрасный работник, вы же знаете, что это так! И человек замечательный! Нельзя его просто так взять и выкинуть!

— Не просто так. Денег назад не заберу. Я своих решений не меняю, — конверты он, поколебавшись, все же положил на край стола. — Но и ноги его тут больше не будет, ясно тебе? — он переложил с места на место папки, лежащие на столе. — Пусть еще спасибо скажет, что я афишировать не стану… Эх, Хави, Хави, молодой еще! Учить тебя и учить… Поживешь с мое, сам поймешь. И глазищами своими не зыркай! Все, Хавьер, иди работай. Клиенты ждут. Я тебе нового мастера направлю, был у меня один неплохой на примете. Через недельку жди.

Фернандес молча забрал оба конверта с деньгами и вышел, не чувствуя под собой ног.


	17. Chapter 17

Хави накрутил, наверное, не меньше десяти кругов вокруг больничного комплекса, прежде чем решился и с тяжелым сердцем пошел сдаваться. Не пытаясь выгородить себя, он без утайки рассказал обо всем и протянул конверт Юлиану.

— А он не поскупился… — криво усмехнувшись, сказал тот, заглянув внутрь.

Конверт стал в два раза внушительней, когда Фернандес соединил содержимое из двух в один.

— Откупился, — и Хавьер нецензурно выругался.

— Лучше так, чем ничего. Вот, возьми, это за сиделку.

Он отсчитал ровно столько, сколько заплатил Хавьер, и протянул ему.

Хави отвел его ладонь:

— Нет, Юзу, не надо, тебе они нужней сейчас.

— Возьми, — он упрямо протягивал руку с деньгами. — Я знаю, сколько ты отдал, я ей звонил. Хави, возьми, пожалуйста.

Тот со вздохом забрал купюры.

— Юзу, я не знал, что так получится…

Юлиан положил руку на его плечо.

— Не казнись. Ты ни при чем. Ты же не клялся хранить тайну. Сказал и сказал.

— Я ужасно виноват… — Хавьер накрыл своей ладонью его пальцы.

— В том, что не умеешь врать, глядя в глаза? Брось, если кто и виноват, то я сам. Мог бы тебе и не говорить ничего.

— Уйду я из бригадиров, — бросил Хави с отчаянием. — К черту все, останусь мастером.

— И кого вместо себя поставишь? Серегу?

— Нет, но… Или этого можно… тоже нет… а…

— Видишь. Не глупи, ты на своем месте. Работай как работал. Я не пропаду, не думай. Кстати, меня завтра выписывают.

— Можно я отвезу тебя?

«Ну пожалуйста! — взмолился он про себя. — Позволь хотя бы это!»

***

Хавьер остановил машину возле уже знакомого обветшалого двухэтажного дома с облупившейся штукатуркой на фасаде.

— Тебе помочь отнести вещи? — обернулся он к Юлу, который притихшим воробушком устроился рядом на переднем сиденье.

Юлиан не ответил. Он вообще не торопился выходить, сидел нахохлившись и рассматривал свои руки.

— Не похоже на обиталище преуспевающего бизнесмена, правда? — донесся до Хави его глухой голос.

— Ну… — Хави не знал, что сказать.

Та тесная и обставленная дешевой мебелью квартира, в которой он побывал, не выглядела дорогим жильем.

— Я не врал тебе. Мы тут только третий год живем. Мы с мамой. Коробки видел? Я все никак не разберу. Сначала не до того было, а потом уже и забыл, что в них. Наверное, надо все просто выбросить, раз за столько времени не понадобилось, как ты думаешь? — он повернулся к Хавьеру.

— Если там ничего важного, то выброси, конечно, — согласился тот, не очень понимая, почему у него решили спрашивать совета в таких делах.

— Наверное, так и сделаю. Вынесу не открывая. Ни к чему ненужный хлам хранить.

Он еще помолчал. Хавьер терпеливо ждал.

— У папы… У папы действительно был бизнес. Он начал его вдвоем с другом, давно, когда я только родился. У него в Японии контакты были, он любил эту страну, еще с тех времен, когда на стажировку ездил. Студентом. Я потому и в «Сакуру» пошел, решил, что это хороший знак.

Юзу опять замолк ненадолго, потом продолжил:

— Ну вот. А у его друга связи в администрации оказались. Раскрутились, дело пошло. Папа много работал, мама много времени уделяла мне. Ездила со мной везде, на соревнования, на сборы... Из друга по бизнесу его партнер стал другом семьи, я его называл дядя Витя, он всегда приходил с подарком для меня. Отец все хотел купить дом, но мама не желала, она не любит жить за городом. Да и с моими частыми разъездами некогда было с ним возиться. Сейчас думаю, хорошо, что не купили.

Никогда раньше он не рассказывал столько о своей семье. Хавьер не мешал ему говорить, только слушал.

— Когда после травмы я из спорта ушел, родители меня очень поддерживали, понимали, что мне непросто. Я сначала долечивался, потом в университет поступил, и отец решил устроить семейное путешествие, перед началом учебного года. Мы редко все вместе куда-то ездили, не получалось, чтобы так, все втроем. Маршрут составляли, выбирали, куда отправимся... Папа специально все подгадал, он должен был вернуться из Японии из очередной командировки. Когда он там был, у них случилось землетрясение. Там часто это происходит, ты знаешь, наверное.

— Знаю.

— Отец нас каждый раз успокаивал, рассказывал, как там все продумано на этот случай. Вот мы и не очень волновались. Обычно же пострадавших бывает мало. В тот раз тоже было мало. Только он долго не звонил. А когда с его номера прошел вызов, это был сотрудник посольства. Он сказал… сказал что папа погиб. Попал под оползень.

Хави накрыл его руку своей, как когда-то сделал Юзу. Тот, слегка шевельнув кистью, развернул ладонь к ладони Хавьера.

— И как-то сразу оказалось, что бизнес уже не общий, а только этого друга. Чтобы дело не стояло, как он объяснял. Машины отца он перегнал в гараж, принадлежащий фирме. «Зачем, мол, нам лишние хлопоты с техобслуживанием», — язвительно проговорил он, подражая чьей-то интонации. — Нам с мамой тогда некогда было заниматься документами. Были другие вопросы — тело привезти, организовать все, как положено... Дядя Витя помогал с похоронами. И уверял, что эти бумажки только формальность, что все будет как прежде, он всегда на связи, только приди и скажи. Плакал у гроба, сволочь! — Юл стиснул пальцы Хави так, что стало больно костяшкам. — Мама не спорила, подписала, что он просил, ей не до того было. А меня, пацана, никто и не слушал.

Ну вот, я уехал, год отучился. Домой не приезжал, это мама ко мне ездила, говорила, хочет отвлечься, сменить обстановку. Я думал, и правда, ей так лучше. Сейчас понимаю, что просто меня сюда не пускала. Приехал только летом на каникулы. И тогда же летом мама заболела. Мне кажется, оттого, что по отцу тосковала сильно. Она сначала внимания не обращала, считала, ничего серьезного. А потом сделали МРТ. Нашли… Плохое, в общем, нашли.

В квоты мы не попали. Был небольшой шанс срочно отправить ее в Израиль, там хорошая клиника по ее профилю. Я и пришел. К дяде Вите. За помощью, как он обещал. А он сказал, что поможет, если я ему дам.

Хавьер не сразу понял. Потом открыл рот, закрыл рот. Первый раз в жизни он потерял дар речи.

— Я сидел тогда в его кабинете, он подошел вплотную, провел рукой по шее, — Юл отнял руку и нервно потер шею у плеча, словно пытаясь стереть липкое воспоминание. — Сказал, что если я буду _послушным мальчиком_ … — он произнес эти слова с убийственно ядовитым сарказмом, — если буду _хорошим мальчиком_ , то не буду ни в чем нуждаться. Как раньше.

— И… И что ты?… — нарушил наконец молчание Хавьер.

— Я сломал ему нос. Во всяком случае, попытался, крови было много. Его охрана выкинула меня, а он пообещал, что денег мне больше никто не даст. Ни банки, ни бывшие друзья отца. Так и вышло.

— А ты… Не заявлял потом? В полицию не ходил?

Юл отрицательно покачал головой:

— Хави, как бы я об этом заявил? Пришел к нашим доблестным правоохранителям и сказал — знаете, меня тут хотел поиметь противоестественным способом один очень богатый и влиятельный мужик? И что? Девяносто девять процентов ставлю на то, что они скажут — так тебе и надо. И добавить решат. Но даже если — я подчеркиваю, если! — случится такое и один процент вдруг решит выяснить… Придут к нему и спросят, а он скажет — «ничего не знаю». Мое слово против его. Следов насилия нет. На мне. Их и правда не было. Он же пытался меня, вроде как, ла-аской взять, — Юл скрипнул зубами. — На нем-то были, тут я постарался.

Хавьер молчал. Юлиан был прав.

— Но маме два года жизни я все-таки смог купить! — с какой-то бесшабашной радостью проговорил Юл. — Я сумел продать нашу квартиру. Дешево, но продал. Юджин очень помог тогда, ему удалось найти покупателя, готового пойти на риск. Сделку пытались сорвать, но мы успели.

Внезапный укол совести догнал Хавьера. Он вспомнил, как считал беловолосого гонщика пижоном и пустым любителем адреналина, и дал себе зарок на будущее меньше судить по внешности.

— Мы оплатили операцию. Потом реабилитацию. Остатков еще и хватило на эту. Вот тут и жили. А потом рецидив случился.

— Что врачи говорят?

— Два месяца. Или около того. А знаешь, что еще паршиво? Я не знаю, обращалась ли мама к нему, и предлагал ли он ей помощь на тех же условиях… что и мне. Она ведь нравилась ему всегда, я знаю. Он часто говорил отцу, вроде как в шутку, что завидует, что у него такая красавица жена. Не знаю, и спрашивать боюсь. Потому что, если окажется, что он еще и к ней пытался тянуть свои поганые лапы, я его убью. И сяду. А мне сейчас нельзя.

Он говорил это спокойно, тихо и жестко, как говорят люди, которые настолько уверены в себе, что им нет нужды убеждать в чем-то окружающих. Хави сразу поверил, и ему стало страшно. За него.

Юлиан развернулся к нему всем телом.

— Вот такой у меня романтичный бэкграунд. Хави, я не хочу навешивать на тебя свои проблемы. Я справлялся сам, и дальше собираюсь продолжать в том же духе. Наверное, кое о чем из моей биографии тебе неприятно было узнать, и, если ты сейчас вдруг вспомнишь, что у тебя есть срочно-важные неотложные дела, я пойму.

— Совсем сбрендил? — обиделся Хави. — Умнее ничего не мог придумать? Понимальщик хренов!

Юл набрал было воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого порывисто обнял его обеими руками, ткнулся лицом в плечо, прижался на секунду, потом быстро отстранился, мазнув губами по шее, и вышел из авто.


	18. Chapter 18

Вскоре Юл написал, что устроился работать в шиномонтажную мастерскую недалеко от дома. Вряд ли это была работа его мечты, понимал Фернандес, но выбирать, скорее всего, ему не приходилось. От денег, которые предлагал ему Хави, он упорно отказывался, уверяя, что ему хватает.

Их традиция еженедельных игр не прерывалась. Хавьер поначалу думал, что станет биться не в полную силу, чтобы легким выигрышем поднять Юлиану настроение. Но тот быстро раскусил поддавки и потребовал честной борьбы. После чего разнес его в пух и прах, как несмышленыша, — противопоставить такому неистовому натиску было просто нечего.

Выходил Юлиан и в самостоятельные рейды, и рубился в них так же ожесточенно, собирая победу за победой. Хави не комментировал его одиночные вылазки, да Юл и не просил.

В один из дней раздался звонок, которого Хавьер ждал, с тревогой следя за календарем, отсчитывая дни.

— Хави…

Услышав голос в трубке, он все понял.

— Она легко ушла. К папе. Теперь они вместе. Я ее проводил утром. Она хотела кремацию.

— Один?

— Да. Я должен был попрощаться. Это только мое.

— Мне приехать?

— Если можешь.

Хавьер ожидал увидеть Юлиана заплаканным, но глаза его, когда тот отворил дверь, были сухими. Голова его была высоко поднята, плечи расправлены, и весь он походил на туго сжатую стальную пружину, вибрирующую от сдерживаемого напряжения.

Квартира, казалось, стала свободней, чем он запомнил в прошлое свое посещение, — коробок в коридоре теперь не было. Женщина, чьи обязанности сиделки уже закончились, представилась Раисой Ивановной и сновала из кухни в комнату, собирая на стол, скорбно поджав тонкие губы. Небольшая группа незнакомых Хави людей негромко разговаривала. Он присоединился к ним — просто постоял рядом; к беседе присоединяться не хотелось, но одному было еще хуже. В глубине коридора мелькнули знакомые белые волосы. Юджин шел рядом с Юлом, слегка приобняв его, и тот обессиленно клонился головой к нему на плечо.

— Юл, мы с ребятами собрали тут, — услышал его голос Хавьер. — Это тебе, — Юджин вручил ему пухлый бумажный сверток.

— Спасибо, — Юлиан вертел его в руках, будто бы не знал, что с ним делать.

— Давай, я уберу пока, — предложил байкер. — Положу к документам, я помню, куда.

— Хорошо, — бесцветно произнес Юл.

Хавьер пошел за Юджином.

— Подожди, — позвал он, когда тот открыл маленькую дверцу старого полированного шкафа, повернув маленький ключик.

— Что? — байкер обернулся.

— Вот, возьми еще. Доложи, пусть все вместе будет.

Вытащив из портмоне давно приготовленные купюры, Хави протянул их Юджину, чтобы тот добавил их к остальным.

— Извини меня, — сказал он, когда коробочка с деньгами вернулась в шкаф.

— За что? — удивленно поднял брови Юджин.

— Неважно. Просто извини и все.

Они крепко пожали друг другу руки.

— Евгений.

— Хавьер.

Юлиан тоже зашел в комнату, увидел их рукопожатие и посмотрел на них со слабой улыбкой. Эта улыбка скорей угадывалась, чем виднелась в уголках его губ, но Хави же достаточно хорошо изучил его лицо, чтобы знать, что, пусть едва заметно, но он улыбался. Тут Юла окликнули из кухни, и он снова вышел.

— Нельзя его одного оставлять сейчас, — озабоченно произнес Юджин себе под нос, когда Юлиан вышел.

Он быстрым шагом догнал его, Хави видел через открытую дверь, как он говорит:

— Я тут подумал, давай-ка я заночую у тебя сегодня.

— А в роддом твоя жена без тебя на автобусе поедет? — бледная тень эмоций вернулась на лицо Юлиана. — Нет уж, езжай к ней, ты и так ее одну на целый день оставил.

— Пусть хоть твоя Раиса побудет, — настаивал Юджин. — Я ей заплачу сам. Не спорь, — прицыкнул он на Юла, лицо которого приобретало знакомое упрямое выражение.

— Может, я останусь? — несмело предложил Хавьер, подходя.

— Ты? — поглядел на него Юджин.

— Хави? — повернулся и Юл. — А твоя работа?

— Переживут без меня несколько дней.

— Но шеф…

— Перетопчется, — отрубил Фернандес.

Юл согласно кивнул.

— Пускай Хави тогда… — обернулся он к Юджину.

— Юл, я тогда за вещами домой, одна нога здесь, другая там.

Обернуться удалось еще быстрей, чем он думал. Когда Хавьер поднимался по ступеням подъезда, неся сумку через плечо, несколько человек спускались ему навстречу. Одним из них был Юджин. Он пропустил своих спутников вперед, задержался на ступеньке и серьезно посмотрел на Хави:

— Береги его.

— Обещаю.


	19. Chapter 19

— Ешь, — Хавьер поставил перед ним тарелку, вторую взял себе.

Он, конечно, не великий повар, но приготовить съедобную пищу умеет. Юлиан безразлично поковырялся в тарелке.

— Юзу, поешь, пожалуйста. Ты второй день ничего не ешь.

Юл посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, механически взял вилку и начал жевать. Съел он далеко не все, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Я помою посуду, — его голос был тихим, но твердым.

Хавьер без возражений уступил ему место у раковины.

Весь прошлый день Юл не вставал, лежал, прикрыв глаза, и как будто дремал, но по напряжению во всем теле было понятно, что он не спит. С разговорами Хавьер к нему не приставал, но и чем себя занять, не знал, а хозяйничать в чужом доме стеснялся. Приготовил нехитрый обед, к которому Юлиан не притронулся. К вечеру тишина стала совсем уж давящей, поэтому он включил телевизор и выбрал нейтральную передачу на одном из научно-популярных каналов. Это оказалось правильным решением: спустя некоторое время Юл пришел и молча опустился на диван возле него. Сидя плечом к плечу, они наблюдали за умиротворяющими кадрами дикой природы, проплывающими на экране. Хавьер не вникал глубоко в сюжет, бродя мыслями далеко, и ему казалось, что Юл головой тоже был не здесь.

Справившись с нехитрой работой, Юл закрутил кран и вытер руки. Б _о_ льшую часть дня он неприкаянно слонялся из комнаты в комнату, брал какие-то предметы с полок, сувениры из разных городов и стран, рассматривал их и клал на место. Он все еще был замкнут и молчалив, но хотя бы ел и не так походил на бледное привидение, как накануне. Подошел к старому, как и все в квартире, письменному столу, задержался у медалей, висевших на стене над ним. Постоял, разглядывая, как будто видел впервые, задумчиво качнул их пальцами. Металлические диски разного достоинства мелодично зазвенели.

— Как их много, — Хавьер встал рядом и тоже тронул их рукой.

Вместо ответа Юл выдвинул верхний ящик. Там лежали еще награды, длинные ленты спутались в один неаккуратный клубок. Для кубков места на полках не нашлось, и они были расставлены на в шкафу за стеклом. Между ними зачем-то был усажен плюшевый желтый медвежонок в красной рубашке.

— А почему тут мишка? — спросил Хави. Детской игрушке с добродушным выражением мордочки, казалось, совсем не место среди отливающих холодным стальным блеском символов побед.

Юлиан поискал глазами среди книжных рядов, нашел и вытащил том большого формата, сел на диван и приглашающе похлопал возле себя:

— Смотри. Это мама делала.

В его руках был толстый альбом в красной бархатной обложке. На картонные страницы были аккуратно приклеены вырезки из газет, в которых упоминался Юлиан. Начиная с самых ранних, с пожелтевшей бумагой, где его фамилия, набранная самым мелким шрифтом, стояла в ряду длинного списка перспективных юных дарований.

Газетные вырезки перемежались фотографиями. Вот маленький и худенький Юлиан с цыплячьей шейкой и смешной детской прической стоит в костюме для выступлений между двумя такими же малышами; каждый держит грамоту и большую мягкую игрушку в прозрачном пакете, перевязанном ленточкой. Юл улыбался во весь щербатый рот, мальчик справа от него насупился. Фото было подписано неровными печатными буквами: «Юзу — молодец!», ниже взрослым почерком приписали: «Наша первая золотая медаль!»

— Вон он, — указал Юзу. — Храню на память.

Желтый медвежонок, уже потрепанный от времени, приветливо улыбаясь, глядел из-за стекла черными пуговичными глазками.

На третью ночь Хави проснулся, услышав тихие сдавленные рыдания. Торопливо включив ночник и подойдя к кровати Юла, увидел, что тот плачет, отвернувшись к стене и обхватив себя руками. Его плечи вздрагивали. Хави бережно развернул его к себе и крепко обнял, баюкая в объятиях, поглаживая тихонько по волосам и спине. Это горе было из тех, которые словами не утишишь, не умеришь. Что болит, должно отболеть. Уж он-то знал. После той аварии они с Лорой поддерживали друг друга, как могли, только это помогло им пережить двойную потерю.

Сид на постели, Юл доверчиво жался к нему, стискивая его плечи. Он был одет лишь в тонкую футболку, под ладонями Хави ощущал четкий рельеф мышц, выразительных и гладких, как у античной статуи. Это смущало. Он понимал, что не время и не место думать о таком. Сейчас Юзу надо выплакаться, ему станет немного легче. Но как же хотелось хоть на время отключить рецепторы на подушечках пальцев, чтобы не чувствовать близость его кожи так обостренно. И снова этот тонкий будоражащий запах…

Юлиан плакал долго. Наконец его перестало сотрясать от рыданий, всхлипывания затихли, но он все еще не разжимал объятий. Хави гладил его по голове, как маленького, взлохмаченные черные волосы щекотали ему лицо. Спустя какое-то время Юл глубоко вздохнул, слегка отодвинулся и напряженно посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами с набрякшими веками. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, дыхание было неровным. Хавьер похлопал его по колену, как бы сигнализируя: «Я здесь, я рядом». Тот медленно взял его за другую руку и потянул ее на себя. Его намерений Хави не понимал, но не противился. Не произнося ни слова, Юл опустил его ладонь вниз и прижал себе между ног. У него отчетливо стояло. Вначале Хави решил, что жест вышел случайно, и попытался убрать руку. Но Юл настойчиво вернул ее на то же место, накрыл пальцы Хавьера своими и подвигал вверх и вниз. Не оставалось сомнений в том, чего он хочет. Словно загипнотизированный его немигающим взглядом, Хави повиновался немой просьбе.

Все так же не разрывая зрительный контакт, свободной рукой Юлиан лихорадочно рванул резинку на шортах Хави, залез в них и обхватил его голый член. Того словно током пробило от прикосновения, и он не сумел сдержать вскрика.

Действия Юла были не нежными, но умелыми, и ствол Хавьера мгновенно вырос и затвердел. Юлиан резкими настойчивыми движениями ласкал его, и Хави не мог не сознавать, как сильно его тело откликается на эти прикосновения. Он сам тоже преодолел тонкую преграду белья и сейчас касался обнаженной плоти Юла, двигая рукой в том же ритме. Никто из них так и не произнес ни слова, тишину нарушали только хриплое дыхание и шорох. Юл становился все более требовательным, беззастенчиво прижимался и терся телом о Хави, начал стонать в голос, не стесняясь и отпуская себя. Он был так уязвим в эти мгновения в поисках утешения и тепла.

Два путника согревались у жаркого костра посреди холода и темноты. Двое живых отчаянно нуждались в подтверждении того, что они — живы. Помогали друг другу устоять перед неизбежным. Доказывали костлявой старухе с косой, что нет ее власти над ними. Пусть подавится!

Яростные движения Юла быстро привели к закономерному исходу, и Хави с хриплым стоном излился ему в кулак. Почти сразу же Юл всхлипнул, напрягся — и обмяк в его объятиях. Вытащив край простыни, Хави использовал ее вместо полотенца и вытер их обоих. Потом укрыл Юла одеялом; тот, не открывая глаз, сжал его локоть, словно в благодарность. Хави посидел немного у его постели. Через несколько минут дыхание Юла выровнялось: он спал. Хави тихо поднялся, вернулся в свою постель. Сам он задремал только на рассвете.

***

Когда Хави проснулся, Юл уже встал. Хавьер сквозь полудрему слышал, как тот, стараясь не шуметь, звякает чайником на кухне. Окончательно стряхнув остатки сна, он какое-то время оставался в кровати, не зная, как ему теперь себя вести. Можно ли теперь будет поцеловать его при встрече? Ничего такого, просто чмокнуть в щеку в качестве утреннего приветствия? Или приобнять? Или шутливо потрепать за волосы — руку аж заломило от желания зарыться в темные вихры… Или стоит пока ограничиться прежним «привет»? Так ничего не придумав и заключив, что разберется по обстоятельствам, Хави без колебаний откинул одеяло и поднялся.

— Доброе утро, — Юл выглядел замкнутым и сосредоточенным. На Хави он старался не смотреть. — Я сварил тебе кофе и сделал бутерброды, будешь?

— Привет, — его отстраненность поумерила пыл Хави, и он посчитал, что с поцелуями пока повременит. — Да, бутерброды будут в самый раз.

Он подсел за стол и подвинул к себе тарелку, накрытую крышкой, пока Юл наполнил чашку и поставил ее перед ним. Оба не упоминали о том, что случилось несколько часов назад. Дождавшись, когда он поест, Юл сделал глубокий вдох, определенно собираясь с мыслями, и произнес:

— Хави, спасибо тебе за все. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты и дальше тратил на меня столько времени.

Хавьер чуть не подавился кофе. Что?

— Спасибо, что был со мной эти дни, — продолжал Юл, сцепив пальцы. — Наверное, у тебя накопилось много своих дел, а ты вынужден сидеть тут.

— Да я не… — попытался было вклиниться Фернандес, но тот упорно продолжил:

— Думаю, тебе лучше будет, если ты вернешься к своей обычной жизни.

«…без меня», — мысленно закончил его речь Хави.

Вслух он произнес только:

— Ты уверен, что справишься?

— Да. Уверен. Я не знаю, как пережил бы это время без твоей помощи, и очень благодарен тебе, но…

Он замолк.

— Но сейчас тебе хотелось бы остаться одному, да?

Юл только кивнул, все так же избегая встречаться с ним глазами.

Ну что ж. Хави допил кофе, враз потерявший вкус, поднялся и пошел собирать вещи. Зубная щетка, одежда, телефон, что еще? Да плевать.

Застегнув сумку на молнию, он вышел в коридор. Юл отпер ему дверь. Не зная, что сказать, они постояли в проеме, потом неуклюже качнулись друг к другу, обнялись деревянными руками.

Хави повернул голову, и ему привиделось, что глаза Юла опять подозрительно блестят.

— Если что — звони.

Вышло неубедительно.

— Конечно.

Обещание тоже прозвучало фальшиво.

Хавьер вышел на лестничную площадку и услышал, как сзади щелкнул замок.

Судачащие обо всем на свете бабушки, сидящие в любую погоду на лавочках у подъезда, могли бы всласть обсудить незнакомого кучерявого парня («Ненашенский он, говорю тебе, я в нашем дворе всех знаю!»), который с каменным лицом прошел по расчищенной от снега дорожке, сел в диковинную голубую машину, стоявшую поодаль, рывком захлопнул за собой дверь и уткнулся головой в руль. Но скамейки были пусты, и никто не видел, как он потом резко выпрямился и задрал голову вверх, как будто заметил что-то интересное на потолке и хотел рассмотреть повнимательней. Затем глубоко вздохнул, завел мотор, и автомобиль тронулся с места.


	20. Chapter 20

«Лапша быстрого приготовления со вкусом говядины». Какая гадость. Хавьер в два глотка допил жирный бульон из пластиковой коробки и бросил пустую упаковку к остальным, лежащим кучей в мусорном ведре; рядом на полу стояла батарея пивных бутылок. Вкус «говядины» ничем не отличался от вкусов «свинины» или «грибов». Хави особо не разбирал, что берет, просто раз в неделю сгребал с полок кучу полуфабрикатов.

Никогда он не любил все эти бомж-пакеты, его смешили пафосные названия от маркетологов: «Бизнес-меню с креветками» — жуй лапшу, чувствуй себя бизнесменом! «Биг-ланч с курицей гриль» — во время приготовления ни одна курица не пострадала! Но сейчас ему было без разницы, что есть. Живот набил — и ладно, все равно еда не имела значения.

Несколько раз звонила Марина. Он или не брал трубку, или сбрасывал звонки. Потом все же ответил на какую-то из ее настойчивых попыток пробиться. Вслушиваться в то, что она говорила, было сложно. Хави пытался поддерживать беседу, но, видимо, все же нагрубил, потому что она нажала на отбой посреди фразы, а потом позвонила Лора и долго выговаривала за то, что он обидел девушку, и это на него совсем не похоже. Ему было все равно.

Лоре он тоже ответил что-то невнятное. Сестра забеспокоилась и пригрозила приехать лично и проверить, что там с ним происходит.

А ничего с ним не происходило.

Юл не звонил. Осторожные Хавины сообщения тоже остались неотвеченными. Не появлялся он и в аккаунте. Пропал со всех радаров. Ушел на дно. Спрятался.

Хавьер маялся дурными мыслями — поел ли? Как он там, один в пустой квартире? Наверное, восстановится теперь в университете. Или вовсе уедет из города. Только бы не начал вендетту, теперь, когда его уже ничто не останавливает, — стоило только представить, как у Хави все холодело внутри. Потом он напоминал себе, что это теперь его не касается, но вскоре снова начинал перебирать все по кругу.

Он дошел до того, что приезжал вечерами к его дому и смотрел на окна, проверяя, зажжется свет, или нет. Свет был. Однажды ему померещилось, что он видит тонкий силуэт в окне, но, скорее всего, это была лишь игра воображения.

Самым сложным было пережить выходные. В будние дни хотя бы спасала работа. Клиенты шли косяком, Хавьер вкалывал с утра до ночи, не позволяя себе отвлекаться. Рабочая суета позволяла загрузить голову и не гонять бесконечно одни и те же думы. С ребятами разговаривал скупо и только по делу. Его сначала подкалывали, потом пытались расспросить. Потом отстали. В конце месяца Хавьер обнаружил, что еще ни разу столько не зарабатывал, и денег хватит, чтобы наконец купить тот игровой ноутбук.

Ему было все равно.

Он много раз повторял себе, что ничего особенного не произошло в ту ночь, просто дружеский секс, такое случается между парнями. А у Юзу… у Юлиана должно быть много дел и вообще… И надо встать с дивана, позвонить Марине и извиниться, она простит. А не простит — выйти в ближайший бар и познакомиться с новой девушкой. Стройной, темноволосой, с короткой стрижкой и глазами цвета горького шоколада.

Но вместо этого заливал кипятком лапшу и плюхался перед телевизором. А еще зло дрочил в ванной. Картинка в голове была всегда одна и та же и срабатывала безотказно.

***

«…Первый угловой во втором тайме зарабатывают гости. Что-то долго игрок устанавливает мяч. Судья дает свисток, итак, разбег, удар… После подачи нападающего на ближнюю штангу, хозяева легко выбивают мяч за пределы штрафной площадки...»

Сумерки на улице только начинали сгущаться. На спортивном канале шел какой-то футбольный матч. Хавьер сидел перед телевизором и равнодушно наблюдал, как игроки перемещаются по полю, не интересуясь ни счетом на табло, ни названиями команд, когда в дверь позвонили.

«Лора что-то поздновато», — подумал он.

Пусть у сестры и был свой ключ, но она всегда звонила в дверь — чтобы не ставить его в неудобное положение, говорила она. Хавьер поплелся открывать.

И напоролся на пронзительный взгляд в упор.

Сердце сначала пропустило удар, потом заколотилось где-то в районе горла. За дверью стоял Юл. Он смотрел… Хави боялся расшифровывать выражение его лица, чтобы не выдать желаемое за действительное.

— Привет, — Юлиан нерешительно улыбнулся. — Ты забыл у меня дома расческу.

Он протянул пластмассовое изделие, которое Хавьер видел впервые в жизни. На ней еще виднелись следы этикетки, которую Юл оторвал не до конца.

Хави на автомате забрал ее и остался торчать столбом в дверях, только фиксировал: «Живой. Похудел, штаны болтаются. Лохматый, не стригся, наверное. И скулы резче стали».

Выражение глаз Юла стало вопросительным. Хави тут же спохватился, шагнул назад, впуская его, и бестолково спросил, откашлявшись пересохшим горлом:

— А как ты в подъезд попал? Неужели код запомнил?

— Хави! — легкая укоризна в его голосе заставила почувствовать себя болваном.

— А! — он шлепнул себя по лбу. — Ну да!

В тесной прихожей было не так много места. Они стояли там, очень близко друг к другу. Юл стянул с плеч рюкзачок, опустил его на пол и нервно теребил лямки, Хави смотрел на черную копну отросших волос на опущенной вниз голове. Пока он мучительно раздумывал, как лучше начать разговор, Юл поднял взгляд.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, что это ты такое вырастил у себя на лице? — вдруг спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Хави.

— А? — тот растерянно потер себя по щекам. — Что, тебе не нравится?

За прошедшие недели на его физиономии успела заколоситься буйная клочковатая растительность. Борода отрастала неравномерно, кусты чередовались с проплешинами, но в последнее время собственный вид мало его волновал. Сейчас ему захотелось броситься в ванную и немедленно все сбрить.

— Да нет, тебе идет, — ответил Юлиан, но таким чересчур правдивым голосом, что Хавьер не поверил.

«Точно сбрею к чертям собачьим!»

— Хави, но я не об этом хотел поговорить. А о том, что случилось между нами. Тогда. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

«Только не говори, что сожалеешь!»

— Юзу, ты не должен…

— Нет, должен. Я не могу оставить все так… без объяснений…

Он сделал паузу, было видно, что слова даются ему нелегко.

— Хави, я очень сожалею…

Хавьеру показалось, как будто ему на голову упал кирпич.

— Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы сделать тебе больно, — Юл коротко провел рукой в воздухе возле его заросшей щеки, как будто хотел дотронуться, но в последний момент остановился, и Хави чуть не заскулил от неслучившегося прикосновения. — Но, кажется, сделал…

Его прохладная ладонь уперлась в грудь Хави, когда тот снова попытался возразить:

— Пожалуйста, выслушай. Ты был рядом со мной, когда мне было плохо. Подставил свое плечо в самый сложный для меня момент. А я… Мне так тошно от самого себя еще никогда не было.

— Юзу, все нормально…

— Нет. Я перешел ту грань, которую пообещал себе не переходить. Я мог бы соврать, что не знаю, как это вышло, или что я не отдавал себе отчета в своих действиях. Но не буду. Это будет нечестно по отношению к тебе. Правда в том, что я пошел на поводу собственных желаний и поставил тебя в положение, когда ты не смог отказать. Фактически вынудил. А тебя самого не спросил. И получилось, что я использовал тебя. Так же, как… — он не договорил, но Хавьер понял: «как хотели использовать меня». — Я не мог вынести того, что сделал это сам. С тобой. С тобой, блин! — он отвернулся и стукнул кулаком в стену. — А потом, как последний трус, боялся посмотреть тебе в глаза.

«Но ты сейчас тут и говоришь все это, а я сидел сиднем на осточертевшем диване и жевал всякую дрянь, только чтобы не признаваться. Тебе или… себе? И кто еще из нас больший трус?»

— И последнее. Ты должен знать. Я очень сожалею о том, как все произошло. Но только о том, как. Вот. Теперь все.

Он опять покаянно склонил голову, целиком отдавая себя на милость Хави, у которого эти слова колоколом звенели в ушах.

Он набрал воздуха в легкие, как перед прыжком в воду. «Теперь моя очередь проявлять храбрость, да?»

— Юзу…

Он положил руку ему на плечо. А хотел бы повыше, туда, где виднелся голый участок кожи, не прикрытый курткой, и где у мочки уха он заметил маленькую родинку. Ее мечталось потрогать. Сначала пальцами.

— Юзу, — отважно продолжил он, обращаясь к темному пятнышку, что притягивало, как магнитом, — поверь. Ты не сделал ничего, что было бы против моей воли. Ничего, что бы я сам не хотел, — усилием воли он заставил себя смотреть Юлу в глаза. — И в ту ночь тоже.

«Последний шаг, Хави, прыгай!»

— Особенно в ту ночь.

Юл посмотрел на него и моргнул. Потом медленно произнес:

— Ты ушел тогда так быстро… Словно стремился поскорее оказаться подальше.

— Потому что ты так сказал. Думал, ты не хочешь меня видеть.

— Потому что я сказал? — эхом повторил за ним Юлиан. — Только поэтому?

— Да.

— Тебе важно то, что я говорю?

— Каждое слово.

— И… если я опять скажу: «Хави, уходи», ты… уйдешь? — медленно, растягивая слова, проговорил Юл.

— Если скажешь так — опять уйду, — убито ответил Хави, совершено забыв в тот момент, что это его собственная квартира, уходить из которой как-то глупо.

— Я тебе уйду!

Руки крыльями взлетели ему на плечи. Губы обожгло поцелуем.

От нахлынувшей волны эмоций Хавьер оцепенел и не мог пошевелиться. Только беспомощно впитывал ошеломляющее ощущение нежных, чуть шершавых, словно бы обкусанных губ на собственных губах. Столько времени мучиться, не зная, как сказать, как дать понять о том, что уже давно занимало все его мысли, а Юл первым сделал этот шаг…

Не встретив ответа, тот отстранился.

— Ты не хочешь? Прости, я подумал, ты тоже… Я ошибся, прости, прости, забудь, — в глазах под внешним спокойствием плескалась тоска, он качнулся по направлению к двери.

Тут только Хави отмер, наконец, от восторженного ступора.

— Я не хочу?

Он рванулся вперед и сгреб Юлиана в объятия. Прижал к стене всем корпусом, чтобы никуда не делся, не исчез. Да он был готов сейчас забаррикадировать мебелью дверь, только бы не дать Юзу опять исчезнуть из его жизни. Второго раза он не вынесет.

— Не хочу, да?! — прорычал он, с жадностью обшаривая глазами дорогое лицо.

С размаху и неуклюже Хавьер припал к его рту. Успел заметить, как распахнулись глаза Юла — распахнулись и тут же смежились.

Когда губы раскрылись навстречу его губам, а язык встретился с языком, у Хави зашумело в голове. Его захватило и понесло потоком. Все потеряло важность, и куда-то пропали все звуки. Зрение, слух — все отвалилось. Изо всех пяти чувств остался только вкус — и сейчас это было единственным, что по-настоящему имело значение. Дурманящий сознание вкус Юзу, Хави наслаждался им, как страдающий от жажды, захлебывался этим вкусом, пока хватало дыхания.

Загнанно дыша, они разлепились губами и пьяно посмотрели друг на друга. Глаза Юла туманились, щеки пунцовели, волосы взлохматились и торчали иголками. Хави догадывался, что и сам выглядит так же. И опять они одновременно потянулись навстречу один другому.

Вынырнув из горячечного омута, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Хави обнаружил, что Юзу перехватил инициативу, и теперь уже он сам притиснут лопатками к стене коридора, а Юлиан покрывает короткими поцелуями его лицо, и каждый такой поцелуй отзывается словно электрический разряд. Подвижность Хави была временно ограничена прижавшимся к нему стройным телом, зато ничто не мешало дать волю рукам. Ему стало жизненно необходимо узнать, какой Юзу на ощупь. Какими будут под пальцами его упругие мускулы, если прикасаться к ним не через куртку… Долой ее… Вот, так лучше, можно беспрепятственно забраться к нему под свитер…

Это было ново, и непривычно, и даже страшновато — вот так без стеснения исследовать тело того, кто почти одного роста с тобой. Ощущать ладонями жесткий рельеф, а не мягкость и податливость. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра, руки, которые обнимают так же сильно… Непривычно… и странно… и так возбуждающе, что в голове все мутится… и подкашиваются колени… и устоять можно, только уцепившись за человека, который вампиром присосался к его шее и от чьих таких же голодных прикосновений сносит крышу.

Ох, какая же тонкая у него талия… даст фору любой девушке… по контрасту с плечами она кажется еще тоньше… но такая крепкая, как будто под кожей сталь… Вскоре ненасытные руки Хави соскользнули ниже, немного опасливо обхватили два крепких полушария. Их округлые формы удобно и ладно вписались в его ладони. Погладить, сперва тихонько, а потом, осмелев, можно сжать посильней — так, как давно хотелось… И уловить ухом хриплый стон… И захотеть услышать больше таких стонов…

Юл прильнул к нему еще тесней, не оставляя ни малейшего зазора между их телами; Хавин давно разбуженный член встретился с таким же твердым и напряженным… Хави знал, помнил, какой он там, внизу… штаны мешали… зачем тут штаны… они лишние… все лишнее…


	21. Chapter 21

С максимальной скоростью избавляясь от предметов одежды, сталкиваясь со стенами и дверями, внезапно вырастающими на пути, путаясь в рукавах и застежках, спотыкаясь о рюкзачок Юлиана, который тот не выпускал из рук, в конце концов они ввалились в спальню, которую Хавьеру в шалом безумии удалось чудом отыскать. Уронив Юзу на кровать, он навис сверху, продолжая беспорядочно целовать его. Опершись одну руку, другой Хави нашаривал молнию его джинсов, расстегнув, стянул их нетерпеливо; Юл ерзал и выгибался, ускоряя процесс.

Под джинсами не было надето ничего.

Хави не знал, что взорвется первым: его мозг или его член. Он смотрел на Юзу, который распластался под ним, обнаженный, широко и бесстыдно раскинув свои бесконечные ноги, и думал, что в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней. Старые и новые штрихи шрамов выделялись на его гладкой коже, как следы былых сражений.

Подарив ему жгучий взгляд из-под ресниц, Юл привстал на локте, свесился с кровати и подтянул поближе свой рюкзачок. Пошарил в нем и вложил в руку Хавьера то, из-за чего не оставил свою поклажу в прихожей, а так упорно волок за собой.

Хави нашел глазами его глаза.

_«Откуда ты знал, что так будет?»_

_«Не знал»._

Безмолвный вопрос был задан и услышан. Безмолвный ответ был получен и услышан тоже.

_«Почему тогда?»_

_«Я рискнул»._

_«А если…»_

_«Ушел бы»._

_«Я бы тебя не отпустил!»_

От волнения натянуть презерватив сразу не получилось, будто Хави был неопытным юнцом. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Но он жаждал получить этот опыт, здесь и сейчас, немедленно. С ним, и только с ним.

Ловкие пальцы Юла помогли ему завершить нехитрое дело, превратив простое действие в чувственное удовольствие, а после продолжили ласкать его в самом сокровенном месте. Обхватили его достоинство… Вобрали в горсть яички, перекатили их в ладони… С легким нажимом погладили у основания ствола… Ведомый в этот раз не направляющей его рукой, а собственными желаниями, Хавьер вернул ласку. Можно больше не скрывать от себя самого, что ему вправду нравился чужой член, еще в тот раз понравился. Особенно вот такой, эрегированный, извитый венами, с гладкой блестящей головкой, на которой выступили первые прозрачные капли. Нравилось смотреть на него, нравилось чувствовать его тяжесть в ладони. Красивый член — как и его обладатель.

_«Ты же знаешь, что делать дальше?»_

Чей это был вопрос? Кто кому на него ответил?

— Действуй, — шепнули ему в самое ухо.

Мягко нажав обеими руками Юзу на плечи, Хавьер заставил его опуститься на подушки. Тот подчинился. Ладонями Хави повел вдоль его тела к бедрам, очерчивая каждую мышцу, любуясь каждым сантиметром желанного тела. Нежно, неторопливо, словно оттягивая сладкую неизбежность. Словно он не изнемогал сейчас от страсти и вожделения. Сдерживая дрожь, обвел кружочки сосков кончиками пальцев. Не удержался и слегка сжал пальцами темно-розовые напряженные бусинки. Юзу приглушенно ахнул и зажмурился, прикусив губу.

— Ха-ави! — полувыдохнул-полувыстонал его имя.

Юл шире развел ноги и придвинулся к нему вплотную. Медлить больше не было сил. Выдавив побольше смазки, Хави нанес ее, не жалея, так что часть стекла на постель липкими лужицами. Обоим было на это наплевать. Вопреки ожиданиям, скользкий палец свободно проник внутрь, почти не встретив сопротивления.

_«Ты… готовился?»_

_«Да. Для тебя»,_ — снова ответили ему одними глазами.

Юзу потянул его на себя, подставляя припухшие губы. Хавьер, целуя, накрыл его тело своим — их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись, и это было так обжигающе остро, что он вздрогнул и замер, моргая ошалелыми глазами, потеряв ощущение реальности. Это все происходит на самом деле: они вместе, и Хави собирается его… собирается с ним… И Юзу не против?

Юзу коснулся его груди — там, где трепыхалось очумевшее сердце:

— Не думай. Просто делай.

Он опять пришел на помощь, направил — и Хавьер наконец втолкнулся в него одним плавным и сильным движением, вошел почти целиком. И задохнулся от восторга и неимоверного ощущения единения. « _Вот и стали мы как одна плоть_ ».

Хави собирался дать Юзу время привыкнуть, но тот не позволил ему останавливаться, а наоборот, подавался навстречу, задавая темп. Он снял все барьеры, убрал границы, распахнул свое сердце сейчас. Осталась только предельная и отчаянная откровенность. « _Одна плоть. Одна душа_ ».

Хавьер больше не боялся. Его вновь накрыло чувство, которое он поймал тогда на льду, — чувство свободы и легкости. Тело взяло верх над разумом, установило свой природный ритм. Юзу чутко откликался, мгновенно подстроившись. Он прерывисто и жарко дышал ему в ухо, впиваясь пальцами в спину, почти до боли, но это была очень хорошая, правильная боль, которая подстегивала Хави все сильней, так что он вскоре понял, что балансирует на краю слишком быстрого финала.

Хавьер распрямился, насколько мог, задышал глубоко. Взмокший, раскрасневшийся Юзу вытянул перед собой руки, Хави переплел его пальцы со своими. Тот скрестил ноги за его спиной, напрягая пресс, подтянулся и оказался почти у Хави на коленях. Обвился вокруг него гибкой ивой, обхватил за плечи и начал двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Их тела тесно переплелись, Хавьер удерживал его за мокрую от пота спину и ощущал, как на ней ходуном ходят сильные мышцы.

Одной рукой Юзу обнимал его за плечи, другой не переставая гладил затылок, ероша волосы, то и дело приникал губами к его губам. Когда он откидывал голову назад, взору открывались его тонкие ключицы, и прямо посередине между ними оказалась еще одна трогательная родинка.

Хавьер истово припал к ней поцелуем, втянул и прикусил солоноватую кожу. Юзу громко всхлипнул, сильней насаживаясь на его член, и этот протяжный судорожный звук словно окончательно выбил все предохранители в голове у Хави. Он только и успел просунуть руку между их влажными телами, обхватить напряженный до предела ствол Юзу и начать работать ладонью в такт. Под ладонью рождалась пульсация и движение токов, совсем как той ночью, и это воспоминание сдвинуло лавину, которая погребла его под собой. Все попытки контроля рассыпались белыми искрами. Оргазм накатил ураганом, выкручивая тело, и горячей волной разлился от макушки до пяток, швыряя его между пиками удовольствия. Хави услышал, как высоким голосом стонет Юзу, ощутил, как он вздрагивает и содрогается, и от того, что они разделили это наслаждение на двоих, его окончательно унесло в нездешнее зыбкое марево.

После они не сразу разъединились. Хави хотелось подольше продлить их взаимную растворенность друг в друге, и он не хотел покидать его тело, пока они обменивались расслабленными ласками, но на него неодолимо наваливался сон.

Сквозь сладостное оцепенение он чувствовал, как живот и пах аккуратно вытирают полотенцем. Потом его уложили и накрыли чем-то теплым, нагое тело юркнуло к нему внутрь уютного кокона, лба и щеки легко коснулись мягкие губы. «Надо бы в душ…», — и в блаженной неге Хави заснул, не успев додумать эту мысль.

Среди ночи он вдруг проснулся оттого, что замерз. Оказалось, Юзу во сне перетянул все одеяло на себя и завернулся в него целиком, как гусеница. Хави сначала потянул за край, чтобы высвободить себе часть, но потом передумал, укутал его снова, снял плед с кресла и укрылся им.

«Надо купить нам второе одеяло», — решил он, и, уже повторно проваливаясь в дремоту, успел поразиться тому, как легко и естественно у него сложилось это «нам».


	22. Chapter 22

— Как хорошо пахнет! — Юл, уютный и взлохмаченный со сна, вышел на кухню, где Хавьер уже орудовал ножом и сковородкой. Подойдя к Хави сзади, он обвил его руками и положил подбородок ему на плечо:

— Я вчера соврал.

— То есть? — Хави замер с ножом в руке.

— Мне на самом деле не нравилась твоя борода. Так лучше.

Первое, что сделал Хавьер, проснувшись, — это, вооружившись станком, избавился от волос на лице.

Юлиан выкопал из шкафа Хави чистую футболку и надел ее вместо домашней одежды; футболка была ему чуть великовата и закрывала бедра. Он держался так спокойно, как будто заниматься любовью и после проснуться в Хавиной постели было совершенно обычным делом.

— А что ты готовишь? — он любопытно повел носом над сковородой, откуда поднимался ароматный пар.

— Это омлет по-испански, мое коронное блюдо! — Хави не стал уточнять, что это также одно из немногих блюд, которые еще можно было сделать из крайне скудного запаса продуктов в холодильнике. — Скоро будет готово, — он с воодушевлением взмахнул лопаткой.

— Только не паприку! — воскликнул Юл, глядя с ужасом, как Хавьер мелко нарезает подвявший красный овощ, собираясь добавить последний ингредиент. — Не выношу паприку!

— Правда? — озадаченно почесал голову Хави.

Паприка входила в состав рецепта.

— Честное слово! Что угодно, но только не ее!

— Давай, я положу лишь на свою половину, — компромисс был найден.

Теперь накрыть крышкой и оставить на самом маленьком огне на пятнадцать минут. Пока еда готовилась, они увлеченно целовались и даже не сразу расслышали сигнал таймера.

Когда с омлетом было покончено — Юл, как обычно, не доел свою порцию, и Хави схомячил ее тоже, — Юлиан собрал посуду и отнес ее к мойке. Включил воду, потянулся за поролоновой губкой.

Хавьер, стоя рядом, начал складывать вымытые тарелки в сушку. Заветная родинка возле уха соблазнительно маячила прямо перед глазами.

— Как-то вчера все чересчур быстро получилось… Я обычно не такой… скорострел… — Хави ткнулся носом ему в висок, подбираясь губами поближе к родинке. — Просто так сильно тебя хотел, что вот…

— Мою вовсе не костлявую задницу? — невинно уточнили рядом, бросив косой взгляд из-под ресниц.

«Вот ведь зараза памятливая! Я же извинился тогда!»

— Твою самую лучшую задницу на свете! — Хави не отказал себе в удовольствии и ладонью ощупал и крепко сжал обсуждаемый предмет, утащив Юзу от раковины поближе к себе. — И я больше не хочу смотреть ни на какие другие.

Памятливая зараза развернулась в его руках, посмотрела на него внимательно и серьезно и поцеловала долгим глубоким поцелуем.

Посуда так и осталась недомытой.

***

— Я реабилитировался? — Хавьер поглаживал рукой бедро Юлиана, который валялся в позе морской звезды, наполовину закинув на него руки и ноги.

— Ты просто супермен. СуперХави! — Юл переложил голову ему на плечо.

Смакуя его утомленный голос, очень гордый собой Хави решил, что такое не мешало бы и повторить.

Юл отвечал на его ласки некоторое время, а потом заговорщицки прошептал:

— А ты не хотел бы мыслить шире?

Его рука пропутешествовала по Хавиной спине вниз, погладила ягодицы, тайком пробралась в ложбинку между ними и замерла в крохотном расстоянии от того места, которое Хавьер считал неприступной крепостью. Когда-то давно, сто миллионов лет тому назад.

Его накрыл секундный приступ паники.

Нельзя сказать, что Хави не примерял это на себя. Примерял, чего уж там. Примерял робко, краешком сознания, боясь всерьез даже подумать о таком. И знал, что, если с какой-то бесконечно редкой вероятностью такое вдруг случится и Юзу предложит, — он согласится. Но тогда, раньше, это казалось попросту невозможным: что Юзу и он… Что он и Юзу… Потом Юзу сам передал ему активную роль. А теперь вопрос неотвратимо повис над ним, и надо было решать.

— Просто доверься мне, — Юл словно прочитал его мысли. А может и правда, прочитал, Хави уже ничему не удивлялся. — Как я доверился тебе.

И Хави решился.

— Да, — он поцеловал Юла. — Да. Только придется немного подождать. Кое-кто немного выдохся.

— Ты уверен?

Легкие пальцы коснулись его груди. Как перышко, тихонько скользя по коже, стали описывать концентрические окружности вокруг сосков, сначала широкие, потом постепенно уменьшая радиус. К тому времени, когда геометрия сошлась в точку, ощущение легкой щекотки сменилось явственным возбуждением, соски отвердели и встопорщились.

Пальцы сменил горячий язык, он с небольшим нажимом проходился по внешней части ареол, намеренно избегая центра, и Хави изнывал, с нетерпением ожидая, _когда же наконец_. Долгожданное касание нежных губ заставило его вскрикнуть от удовольствия — и вдруг влажное тепло сменилось прохладой: Юл слегка подул на разогретые горячим ртом соски, и контраст температур вызвал волнующее покалывание, распространившееся и вниз. Вниз последовали и ласки: тихонько скользя губами по коже, Юлиан стал прокладывать будоражащую дорожку из поцелуев — ниже и ниже, туда, где Хавьер ощущал томительное напряжение.

Когда поцелуи добрались до лобка, Хави был уже полностью готов. Юл сполз всем телом вниз, устроился между его ног, широко и мягко лизнул головку — Хавьер захлебнулся стоном. Юл посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, облизал губы, провел языком по щели и опять встретился с Хави глазами. Тот подумал, что может кончить только от одного его взгляда — жадного, зовущего.

Это был, конечно, далеко не первый минет в жизни Хавьера. Такой вид ласк давно перестал быть чем-то экзотическим, все прежние партнерши его практиковали, и он думал, что хорошо знает, как это происходит. Он ошибался. Ни от чьих других действий в прошлом Хави не ощущал такой одуряюще сладкой истомы. И никто из тех, с кем он когда-либо делил постель, не вкладывался так самозабвенно.

То ли дело было в том, что Юзу и в самом деле наслаждался всем, что он делал. Начал с яичек, аккуратно вобрал их полностью в рот и выпустил, плавно перешел к основанию члена и легчайшими вибрирующими касаниями поднялся вверх. С более сильным нажимом обвел языком линию крайней плоти, уделил особое внимание уздечке и принялся в особом ритме посасывать головку.

Было ли дело в том, кто именно ласкал ствол по всей длине, втягивал губами и щеками вершину члена, играл языком с мошонкой, от чего тело словно молниями прошибало, и проделывал все это, никуда не торопясь, — но Хави, из чьей груди рвались хриплые стоны от каждого нового приема, готов был обнулить все предыдущие разы и начать отсчет с этого.

Юзу не посягал пока на запретную область, ограничивался только привычной зоной спереди, и Хави совершенно перестал нервничать и полностью отдался наслаждению. Он втайне надеялся, что Юзу может и передумать, но тот вдруг оторвался от своего занятия и деловито произнес:

— Знаешь, тебе будет удобней, если ты развернешься.

Хави выплыл из упоительного океана удовольствия, в котором барахтался последние минуты — часы? время потерялось — и жалобно проговорил:

— Может, я лучше останусь так? — надеясь, что позиция «лицом к лицу» оставит ему хоть каплю контроля за происходящим.

— Поворачивайся давай, — его непочтительно хлопнули по боку.

_Вот командир выискался, что ж дальше-то будет?_

«Просто доверься мне…»

Он выдохнул, рывком перевернулся на живот и зажмурился.

— Что, приготовился к пыткам? — теплый тихий смех пощекотал кожу за ухом. — С какой бы начать, м-м-м?

Юзу легонько прикусил его мочку, кончиком языка обвел ушную раковину, поцеловал ее, и вокруг, и за ухом. Подушечками пальцев нежно помассировал кожу под волосами.

Хави почувствовал, как мурашки прыгнули на шею.

Юл внимательно исследовал поцелуями плечи. Задержался в районе лопаток. Зубами прихватил легонько кожу в районе позвоночника. Позвоночник отозвался блаженной волной в ответ.

Поцелуи спустились ниже.

И еще ниже.

Медленно.

Руки.

Губы.

Язык.

Одинокие мурашки превратились в целую орду муравьев, которые стройными рядами маршировали по нервным окончаниям.

Чего Хавьер не ожидал, так это того, что так много зон его тела со стороны тыла окажутся настолько… настолько эрогенными и будут откликаться таким возбуждением. Вот, скажем, то местечко пониже поясницы… м-м-м… сделай так еще… И участок под коленом, когда его поглаживают нежными пальцами… оу…

Он почувствовал, как Юл приподнимает его бедра, но совершенно не протестовал, горячо желая подставить всего себя под восхитительные ласки. И снаружи… И внутри его тела тоже… От того, что вытворял с ним Юл, он то сжимал в кулаках простыню, то ругался в подушку, то вскрикивал.

Вырвав у него особенно долгий стон, Юл вдруг отстранился.

А вот и пытки! От внезапно нахлынувшего ощущения пустоты и одиночества стало невыносимо. Хави разочарованно замычал, подался назад — ну что же ты, не останавливайся!

— Ты все еще можешь отказаться.

Он точно издевается! Отказаться, сейчас, когда все тело дрожит и хочет близости. Хочет этого, абсолютно точно хочет. Хави отрицательно замотал головой.

— Сейчас, — Юл поцеловал его в спину.

До него донесся шорох разрываемой упаковки. Потом звук, с каким выдавливают гель. Хави ожидал холодных прикосновений и заранее внутренне поежился, но вязкая жидкость оказалось теплой и приятной. «Согрел в руке. А я вот не догадался», — подумалось с запоздалым сожалением.

А потом думать стало сложно, потому что он оказался заполненным изнутри, и это, вопреки его опасениям, было совсем не больно. Было немного странно, непривычно. И был Юзу. Нежный Юзу, шепчущий всякие глупости и целующий его беспрестанно; Юзу, которому можно было довериться; ласкающий его везде Юзу; сильный Юзу, ведущий его к вершине наслаждения уверенно и твердо; Юзу, которого он ощущал каждой клеточкой тела; стонущий и содрогающийся в унисон с ним Юзу.

Когда Хави рухнул без сил на кровать, его посетило чувство, словно костей в его теле больше не осталось. « _Я жидкий… Я теперь, как вода… Нет, не хочу, как вода... Хочу, как осьминог, который живет в воде… Да, хочу, как осьминог… У осьминога ноги… Или руки… Целых восемь… И у меня тогда будет восемь рук… Восемь рук, чтобы трогать Юзу… Это будет хорошо… Восемь рук, и трогать его сразу везде… Это правильно_ …»

Некоторое время он размышлял, каким конкретно образом мог бы употребить все эти руки и присоски на них. В конце концов, голова очистилась, странные фантазии улеглись, и он пришел в себя.


	23. Chapter 23

— Может, кошку заведем?

Хавьер рисовал узоры пальцем на спине Юла, еще влажной от пота, а тот лежал, положив голову на руки и прикрыв глаза, и иногда хихикал и дергался, когда Хави проходился по чувствительным местечкам.

Было уже далеко за полдень, но они до сих пор не вылезали из постели. Они часто проводили так выходные: занимались любовью, валялись в обнимку, смотрели сериалы, снова занимались любовью. Хавьер лениво раздумывал, сагитировать ли Юзу на следующий раунд прямо сейчас или прислушаться-таки к требованиям желудка, отправиться на кухню и попытаться изобразить хоть какой-нибудь обед — из тех продуктов, что еще остались. Жалко было тратить время на походы в магазин, ведь его можно было провести гораздо, гораздо интересней. Они вскоре начали узнавать в лицо всех курьеров по доставке еды.

Обычно Хави заезжал за Юлианом после работы. У них быстро выработался свой ритуал: Юл проскальзывал на переднее сиденье и отворачивался. Хави тоже старался не смотреть в его сторону, полностью сосредотачиваясь на управлении машиной.

Для Хавьера это были самые сложные десять, пятнадцать или двадцать минут за весь день, зависело от интенсивности трафика. Видеть Юзу и не трогать его было сродни фантастике, а трогать значило желать. Хави возбуждался от одного его вида, соскучившись за день, и даже обычные целомудренные прикосновения вызывали мощный приток крови к паху — и такой же отток от головы. Как-то в одну из первых поездок Юл решил пошалить и принялся игриво поглаживать его по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимаясь все выше. Хави с головой ушел в то, что творили проказливые пальцы, и только испуганный вскрик «Осторожно!» вернул его внимание обратно на дорогу. Рефлексы водителя спасли их тогда, он едва-едва, но успел отвернуть руль и ударить по тормозам, но столб был близко, очень близко. Хави не сразу потом смог ехать дальше.

— Не делай так больше, когда я за рулем, — прохрипел он, пытаясь унять трясущиеся руки и заходящееся бешеным стуком сердце.

— Хорошо, — так же сдавленно ответил Юл и после настоял, что сам оплатит штраф, который позже пришел по почте.

Поэтому до квартиры Хавьера они добирались, держась на пионерском расстоянии друг от друга. Но, когда за ними наконец закрывалась дверь, они не всегда успевали добраться до кровати.

— Что думаешь? Ты любишь кошек? — Хави потерся носом о его плечо.

— Мяу, — Юл приоткрыл один глаз и в своей умиротворенной расслабленности и вправду напомнил сытого довольного кота.

— Я серьезно. Когда я маленький был, у нас жила кошка, но любила только отца, а меня царапала. Хочу свою.

— Хави, у меня ж аллергия на кошек, — Юл перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой.

— А мы лысую заведем. Сфинкса. Я читал, что раз у них шерсти нет, то и аллергии часто не бывает. Попробуем, а?

— Лысую? Такую страшную с большими ушами? — Юл приставил руки к собственным ушам, и скорчил рожицу, изображая кошачью внешность. — Тогда, чур, назовем ее Баффи!

— Почему Баффи?

— У меня в детстве любимый сериал был про Баффи — истребительницу вампиров. А эти кошки как раз и похожи на всякую нечисть.

— И ничего они не похожи, — не согласился Хави. — Они милые. Просто необычные. И такие теплые, греть тебя будет, мурлыкать….

— И драть мебель, и гадить в тапки, — подхватил Юл.

— Я их спрячу, — пообещал Хавьер. — Купим шкаф для обуви и спрячем. И можно купить когтеточку. Чтобы кошка не делала вот та-а-ак!

Он шутливо царапнул Юла под ребрами. Тот взвизгнул, в этот момент зазвонил телефон, и на экране появилось фото улыбающейся Лоры. Хавьер принял вызов.

— Привет, братик, я тут неподалеку по делам оказалась. Думаю, минут через двадцать смогу заскочить к тебе, ты ведь дома?

— Лора, я... — Хави кубарем скатился с постели. — Нет, я не дома, я в магазин вышел.

Юл удивленно посмотрел на него, но он уже натянул трусы и прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть второй ногой в штанину джинсов и удерживая телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Набери меня, как освободишься, и пересечемся в городе, ладно? В том кафе, где пирожные тебе понравились. Я сегодня угощаю!

— Широко живешь, братишка! Уговорил, — она нажала на отбой.

Хави впихнулся в штаны, поискал в шкафу свитер, быстро натянул через голову.

— Заодно и продуктов куплю, надо бы сготовить чего-то нормального, а то что мы все суши да пицца. И в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Где мои ключи?

Ключи нашлись на полочке в прихожей. Набросив куртку, он вернулся в комнату, быстрым поцелуем коснулся сомкнутых губ Юлиана, который наблюдал за его суетливыми сборами молча, закинув руки за голову.

— Пока, я скоро, одна нога здесь, другая там!

Хавьер обмотал шею шарфом и выскочил за дверь, провожаемый все тем же задумчивым взглядом.

***

— Привет! Рад тебя видеть, — Хави поцеловал сестру в щеку и уселся рядом. Куртку он снял, но шарф так и оставил небрежно болтаться вокруг шеи.

На столике перед Лорой уже стоял высокий стакан с клубничным коктейлем и тарелочка с пирожными.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — сестра испытующе оглядела его с ног до головы и улыбнулась, — Смотрю, ты в хорошем настроении. А то в наш последний разговор мне показалось, что ты захандрил. У меня в машине пирог, заберешь потом.

— Спасибо, — искренне обрадовался Хавьер. — Обожаю твои пироги!

— Знаю, — засмеялась она. — Вот и подумала, что надо бы братика взбодрить чем-нибудь. А ты уже и сам подбодрился, смотрю! С Мариной помирились наконец?

— Нет. И уже не помирюсь.

— Вот как! Понятно. Ну и как ее зовут?

— Кого? — притворился непонятливым Хавьер.

— Не хочешь, не говори, дело твое, — шутливо ткнула его в бок сестра. — Все равно я рада, что ты не один.

— И с чего ты взяла? — Хави пожал плечами, пытаясь изображать безразличие.

Лора весело посмотрела на него.

— С чего, с чего… Да с того! Глаза горят, сам светишься. И еще вот…

Она подчеркнуто заботливо, как маленькому, поправила ему шарф на шее, и Хави покраснел, вспомнив, какие яркие метки ее украшают.

— Ну, в общем, да, — сдался он. — Я не один. И, если ты не против, хотел бы вас познакомить.

— Ого! — подняла бровь сестра. — Даже так. Конечно я не против. Наоборот, сгораю от нетерпения. Очень хочу увидеть, что же там за королева.

— Не королева.

— Ну, не скромничай! У тебя и голос, вон, поменялся, когда ты о ней говорил. Наверняка что-то особенное!

— Особенное. Ты права.

***

— Я вкуснятины принес! Лорин знаменитый пирог, она так готовит — пальчики оближешь! Сейчас попробуешь, сам поймешь!

Хавьер говорил и одновременно выкладывал принесенные покупки на стол. Недораспаковав пирог, предусмотрительно завернутый в несколько слоев фольги и пергамента, чтобы сохранить тепло, он прямо так переложил его на блюдо.

— Ты стесняешься меня?

Юл, полностью одетый, стоял в проеме двери, не делая попыток ему помочь. Его лицо было непроницаемым.

— С чего ты взял? — как можно более натурально удивился Хавьер.

— Ты стесняешься меня? — повторил Юлиан свой вопрос.

Хави оставил в покое пакет с продуктами, подошел к Юлу, потянул его за руку и заставил усесться на табурет, а сам уселся на соседнем, лицом к нему, не выпуская его руки.

— Нет, совсем нет, — Хавьер сжал его пальцы. — Какое стесняться, Юзу, я вообще не понимаю иногда, что такой парень, как ты, нашел во мне. Порой думаю, что ты наиграешься и найдешь кого-то более подходящего.

— Хави, ты чего? — Юл постучал согнутым пальцем по его виску. — Какого-такого подходящего?

— Ну, сильного, умного. Богатого, может быть. Одного с тобой уровня. Не обычного автомеханика.

— Я вообще-то тоже обычный автомеханик.

— Ну да, обычный. Примерно как тот «Морган», что к нам заезжал тогда на ремонт. Тоже обычная машина — четыре колеса и мотор.

Юл только скептично хмыкнул от такого сравнения и покачал головой:

— Я уже нашел. Подходящего. Только вот тот, кого я нашел, кажется, стесняется наших отношений, — вопросительная интонация в голосе почти не слышалась.

— Это не так. Ты веришь мне? — Хави заглянул в его глаза. — Я понимаю, ты мог так подумать, прости, что дал повод.

Он поцеловал его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке.

— Просто Лора… Мы только однажды говорили с ней об этих вещах. Тогда, в Испании, помнишь, я рассказывал про кузена?

Юл кивнул.

— Ну как говорили — больше шутили, да и я маленький был. А вот так, по-взрослому — ни разу. Я на самом деле и не знаю, как она к такому относится. Мама вот в шоке была, это точно, — Хави тяжело вздохнул. — Хочу верить, что Лора поймет.

— Боишься? — Юлиан был проницателен, как всегда.

— Боюсь, — не стал отрицать очевидное Хави.

— А если она будет против? Возмутится?

— Как бы ни было, для нас с тобой ничего не изменится. Для меня, — уточнил он.

— Для нас, — мягко поправил его Юл.

После паузы он спросил:

— Думаешь, она может решить, что я испортил тебя?

— Скорей, починил, — улыбнулся Хави. — Я никогда не ощущал себя настолько целым. Я будто пещера Аладдина — ты сказал волшебное слово, и открылись сокровища…

— Так себе метафора, если честно, — критически наморщил нос Юлиан. — Хуже только про принца, которого разбудили поцелуем.

Тут и Хави пробило на смех, когда он представил себя в виде диснеевской принцессы.

— Юзу, я скажу ей. Обязательно. Но если бы она просто зашла и увидела тут тебя со мной — это… Это было бы как-то… ну, неправильно. Я не хочу так, на бегу, впопыхах. Я хочу по-настоящему, понимаешь?

— Да.

Юл потянулся к его губам своими.


	24. Chapter 24

— Хавичка, дорогой, ты помнишь про пятницу? У Леши юбилей, но много гостей не ждем, будут только свои. Я сделаю твой любимый салат. И можешь прийти не один.

Хавьер переключил на громкую связь.

— Лора, я хочу приехать с другом, ты не будешь против?

— С другом? Но я думала… — в голосе Лоры почувствовалось заметное удивление, но после секундной заминки она бодро продолжила, — Конечно, если хочешь, приезжай с другом… Приезжайте оба. К семи в пятницу. И чур, не опаздывать!

— Спасибо, — он продолжал держать замолкший телефон в руке, когда Юл обнял его за талию.

— Хави, это необязательно. Можешь поехать один. Ты уверен, что это подходящий момент?

Хавьер обвил его свободной рукой, привлек к себе и зарылся губами в волосы:

— Или мы едем вместе, или я вообще никуда не пойду.

Лора с мужем встретила их радушно, с улыбкой приняла букет от Юла и пригласила их в дом. Хави был благодарен ей за то, что она не спрашивала его ни о чем.

Весь вечер он нервничал и не мог расслабиться. Он знал, что Юзу тоже на взводе, но тому гораздо лучше удавалось сохранять внешнюю непринужденность. К концу вечеринки Хавьер притулился на краешке дивана рядом с Юлианом, наблюдая за тем, как тот очаровывает очередного гостя, оживленно ему рассказывая о чем-то. Его собеседник что-то ответил, и Юл, откинув голову назад, расхохотался так заразительно, что остальные поневоле заулыбались.

Лора тоже улыбнулась и принялась собирать со стола. Все это время она беседовала с мужем и посматривала на брата со странным выражением лица. Хавьер незаметно сжал плечо Юла, поднялся и, составив стопкой оставшиеся тарелки, понес их следом за сестрой на кухню. Уже выходя из гостиной, он перехватил цепкий взгляд.

«Помочь?» — просигналил Юзу глазами, имея в виду не только посуду.

«Не надо», — Хави отрицательно мотнул головой. Это он должен был сделать сам.

Пока сестра возилась с посудомойкой, он сгрузил посуду на стол и начал:

— Лора… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Хавьер замолк и прикусил губу, раздумывая, как лучше сформулировать.

Сестра подняла голову и посмотрела на него пристально.

— О том, что твой друг тебе больше, чем друг?

— Что?.. Но как ты?.. Как ты догадалась?..

Лора подошла к нему и потрепала по голове, словно ему опять было восемь.

— Братик, я же знаю тебя всю твою жизнь. Ты так смотрел на него весь вечер… Да и он на тебя тоже, — улыбнулась Лора. — Я даже вспомнила свой медовый месяц. А тогда в кафе ты про кого говорил?

— Про него. И что ты думаешь?

— А что я должна думать? — подняла бровь сестра.

— Я полагал, что ты хотела бы… — Хави замялся. — И мама мечтала… Чтобы я встретил девушку, женился на ней... Да я и сам так думал. Юл не девушка.

— Я заметила, — усмехнулась Лора.

— И… И как ты к этому относишься?

— Хави, ты потерял календарь? Двадцать первый век на дворе.

— Не везде, — помрачнел Хавьер.

— Да, — вздохнула она. — Знаю. И поэтому разве я могу добавить тебе еще больше проблем? Их и без меня будет достаточно.

Лора погладила его ласково по щеке.

— Ты спрашивал, что я думаю? Я думаю, что у меня единственный брат, которого я очень люблю. Которого я всегда поддерживала, и который поддерживал меня. У тебя одна жизнь, Хави, и мы с тобой знаем, как резко все может оборваться.

У Хави ком подкатил к горлу.

— И если ты счастлив, — продолжила она твердо, — то, кого бы ты ни выбрал, для меня этого достаточно. Выбирай свое собственное счастье, для себя, я буду на твоей стороне.

— Лора! — Хави почувствовал, что у него защипало в глазах.

Он крепко обнял сестру и услышал, как она тоже прерывисто вздохнула.

— Хави, ты…

Юл возник в дверях и замер, увидев их. Он шагнул назад, явно не желая нарушать миг семейного единства. Хави поднял голову и протянул ему одну руку, то же сделала и Лора. Юл нерешительно пересек кухню и присоединился к ним. Его втянули в тесный круг, и через мгновение они обнимались и плакали уже втроем. Хави нащупал руку Юзу на спине Лоры и крепко сжал ее.

— Кажется, я тут лишний! — раздался громкий веселый бас именинника, разделив троицу.

— Ну что, сказал? — спросил он жену, кивнув на ее брата.

— О чем? — удивился Хавьер.

— Сказал, — одновременно с ним ответила Лора.

— Молодец! — хлопнул его по плечу свояк.

Все еще не понимающий, о чем идет речь, Хави увидел, как Юл улыбается, несмело и радостно, розовея щеками, и тут же догадался, что — или кто — было темой супружеских обсуждений. И почувствовал, как тоже покрывается конфузливым румянцем.

— Ты посмотри только на них! — обнявшиеся супруги с умилением рассматривали покрасневшего как рак Хавьера и такого же смущенного потупившегося Юлиана.

***

Закрыв лицо руками, Юлиан уткнулся в спинку дивана, его плечи тряслись. Потом он повернулся, оттер слезы и посмотрел на Фернандеса блестящими глазами:

— Хави, я не могу столько смеяться! Где ты откопал такое чудо?

Хавьер нашел этот старый фильм на Ютубе и предложил посмотреть его вместе, думая, что ностальгическое кино про любимый вид спорта понравится Юзу. Любовная линия, конечно, была высосана из пальца, но история о паре фигуристов, составленной из представителей совсем разных видов спорта, но достигшей успеха, показалась ему занимательной. Юлиан же, наоборот, счел идею сценаристов ужасно несуразной. Он то и дело давился смехом — даже если, по мнению Хавьера, на экране не происходило ничего смешного. Например, когда хоккеист неумело разучивал элементы фигурного катания и постоянно падал и ушибался. Хави представлял на его месте Юзу, думал, каким трудом и болью далась тому собственная фантастическая летящая техника, и испытывал большое сочувствие к персонажу. Но у Юлиана эти предположительно драматичные кадры вызывали почему-то взрывы хохота. В финале, когда пара под патетичную музыку выполняла какую-то архисложную поддержку, придуманную их эксцентричным русским тренером, он вообще чуть не рыдал от смеха.

Так что можно было сказать, что фильм понравился им обоим — по разным причинам, но понравился. Поэтому Хави решил использовать хорошее настроение Юла для того, чтобы поднять тему, которую он обдумывал уже довольно давно, но подходящего момента, чтобы ее обсудить все не возникало.

— А как ты думаешь, кому проще — спортсмену или тренеру? — спросил он, когда фильм закончился, издали подбираясь к волновавшему его вопросу.

— Спортсмену конечно, — не задумываясь ответил тот. — Сам накосячишь, сам виноват. А со стороны смотреть, как твой подопечный ошибается, а сам ничего не можешь сделать, очень непросто.

— А ты о такой работе не думал?

Юлиан пожал плечами так, что его жест можно было трактовать двояко. Но Хавьер не забыл его лицо во время работы с той девочкой на катке. Как он это называл? Подкатки, да.

— Когда-то думал. Я ж в универе поэтому начал психологию изучать. Чтобы и эту сторону процесса понимать лучше.

— А как считаешь, где легче работать тренеру, у нас или за границей?

Снова последовало неопределенное пожатие:

— Нет единого ответа. Это зависит от многих факторов.

— А как думаешь, смог бы я найти работу за рубежом?

Юл удивился и повернул голову:

— И давно это тебе родина не мила стала?

— Мы могли бы открыть там автомастерскую. А вдруг у тебя получится тренировать, детишек бы учил, — Хави постарался придать голосу максимально соблазняющие интонации. — Или тебе со взрослыми интересней работать?

— Хави, ты к чему клонишь?

Наивно было думать, что Юзу не раскусит его детские заходы. Ну ладно, иногда прямота — лучший путь к успеху. Хави не стал больше ходить вокруг да около, а бухнул как есть, в лоб:

— Ну… Я хотел бы жить с тобой долго и счастливо. Но здесь это вряд ли получится.

Юл, вставший с дивана, чтобы положить пульт на журнальный столик, застыл с рукой на весу. Не поворачивая головы, проговорил, адресуясь не ему, а куда-то вбок:

— Ты в курсе, что твои слова можно расценить как предложение?

— Вообще-то после того, что ты со мной регулярно проделываешь, это ты, как честный человек, просто обязан на мне жениться! — изобразил Хавьер вид оскорбленной невинности.

Он тоже поднялся, о таких вещах ему лучше говорилось стоя.

— А тебе нравится? — Юл опустил пульт и недвусмысленно прижался к нему бедром.

— А то ты сам не видишь! Нравится — это какое-то неправильное слово, — Хави говорил чистую правду. Тот шквал ощущений, который обрушился на него, никак не вмещался в банальное «понравилось» Сюда просилось что-то более пафосное. Например, «откровение». Но это говорить он, конечно, не стал, чтобы не показаться в глазах Юзу сентиментальным олухом. Признаваться, что он, взрослый мужик, к концу третьего десятка жизни как будто заново открывал для себя секс, он не планировал. — Скажем, так: я готов предоставить тебе собственную задницу в вечное пользование. И все прочие органы тоже.

« _А? Вызывали? Я здесь! Я уже в строю, уже можно, да_?» — послушно встрепенулся один конкретный орган, сообщая, что готов начать вот прямо немедленно. « _Тише_ , — осадил его Хавьер. — _Чуть погодя_ ».

— Короче, как там говорится… эээ… в горе и в радости... что там дальше? — как бы беззаботно проговорил Хави, пытаясь веселым тоном замаскировать собственное нервическое состояние от слишком уж серьезного вида Юла.

Насчет кольца Хавьер долгое время сомневался, потом решил, что не стоит, но так до конца и не был уверен.

— В горе мы, кажется, уже были… — тихо проговорил Юлиан.

— Вот видишь, значит, теперь точно остается только радость, — воодушевленно заверил его Хави. — Так не хочешь ли ты просто прожить со мной — скажем, ближайшие лет сто? Подойду я тебе в качестве компаньона?

Сердце Хави колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Ничего не отвечая, Юл потянулся к нему, сложив губы словно для поцелуя, но в последний момент вывернулся, как кошка, из объятий и неожиданно цапнул зубами за мочку уха. Воспользовавшись его секундной растерянностью, молниеносно подсек ногу Хави и опрокинул того спиной на диван. Оседлал сверху, прижал ему обе руки над головой и торжествующе улыбнулся, разгоряченно дыша.

Наклонился низко, оскалившись, как будто собирался опять куснуть, но вместо этого шепнул:

— «Да» на оба вопроса.

— На оба? — Хавьер плохо соображал от счастья. — А второй какой был?

— Насчет эмиграции. Ты прав, нам тут не место.


	25. Chapter 25

— Два часа задержки рейса. Пошли, что ли, в баре посидим, — Юл обернулся к Хави, который держал в руках переноску для кошки, говоря ее обитательнице что-то успокаивающее.

Тот ничего не ответил, только посмотрел выразительно.

— Хави, не смешно!

Хави продолжал демонстративно молчать.

— Фернандес! — Юл закатил глаза. — Ох, ну ладно. Летс вейт фор ауэ флайт ин зе эйрпорт бар.

— Эт зе бар.

— Эт зе бар, — он поморщился. — Ненавижу английский!

— Потом спасибо скажешь! — назидательно проговорил Хави. — Чем больше тренируешься, тем проще потом будет.

— Да знаю я, — Юл вздохнул. — Я же не дурак.

— Это уж точно. Но ты, конечно, уникум — японский понимаешь, а в английском спотыкаешься, а ведь он гораздо проще.

— Японский зато интересней. Да выучу я, куда ж денусь.

Хавьер ничуточки в этом не сомневался, зная способность Юзу буквально вгрызаться в нужные знания. А английский им необходим. Он успел натаскать его на самую ходовую лексику, остальное, Хави был уверен, он доберет сам в короткое время.

— Может, еще и полюбишь, когда получше разберешься.

— Вполне возможно. Пойдем и в самом деле прогуляемся. Ноги разомнем, а то лететь еще ой сколько.

Фернандес полагал, что в их отношениях ему, как старшему и более опытному (ну да, Хави все еще так думал), нужно будет защищать и оберегать Юзу. Но когда оба приняли окончательное и бесповоротное решение сменить страну проживания, именно Юзу разработал целый план и блистательно привел его в исполнение. Это он нашел необходимые контакты и подергал за нужные ниточки. Результатом развитой им бурной деятельности стало то, что спустя девять месяцев они сидели в аэропорту в ожидании своего рейса.

Хави точно даже не знал, которая из множества заброшенных удочек сработала, но Юлиан получил приглашение на работу от какого-то Орсера из Торонто. Или Орзера? Хави нетвердо запомнил фамилию и путался иногда. Юл смеялся и втолковывал, что это звезда первой величины в тренерской работе, и сам был когда-то знаменитым фигуристом, пытался показывать выступления, сохранившиеся в Интернете. Но так и не преуспел, рекламируя его достижения. Для Хавьера главной и единственной звездой фигурного катания был сам Юзу, все прочие сливались в одну мельтешащую толпу.

Тем не менее Юл был упорен в объяснениях, и Хави подозревал, что рано или поздно научится отличать аксель от сальхова. Если он, конечно, снова не перепутал названия.

В общем, так вышло, что в их команде Юлиан сейчас шел тягачом, а Хави ощущал себя прицепом. Это здорово нервировало, и он планировал изменить это в самое ближайшее время, намереваясь использовать любую возможность. Пару раз он пытался заговорить об этом с Юлом, но тот совершенно не проникся его терзаниями, обозвал занудой и посоветовал заняться более важными делами — например, справками от ветеринара. Как будто Хави и сам не догадался бы; Баффи предстоял еще долгий карантин в Канаде.

Но раз уж в формуле «любить и защищать», которую Хавьер для себя вывел, защищать пока выходило как-то не очень, оставалось любить — и как можно сильнее.

Хави все-таки купил ему кольцо. Простой платиновый ободок без всяких украшений. И Юзу позволил надеть его себе на палец. А потом ласково перебирал ему волосы свободной рукой, пока Хави перецеловывал каждую фалангу, каждую косточку и обе стороны ладони. На волне успеха он перешел к поцелуям в другом месте, и впервые ему удалось довести Юзу до оргазма только языком и губами, не помогая себе руками.

Юл носил кольцо не снимая, вот и сейчас тонкая полоска металла тускло блеснула, когда он снял наушники, засунул их в карман дорожной сумки и вытащил взамен другие. Хави с большим трудом удалось уговорить его ограничиться только этими двумя парами, а остальные сдать в багаж.

— Вставай, еще насидимся в самолетах.

Долгий перелет через полпланеты в эконом-классе да еще с пересадками обещал быть утомительным, но приходилось экономить каждую копейку. Или стоило уже говорить «каждый цент»? Хотя от продажи двух квартир — Хави честно отсчитал Лоре половину, несмотря на ее протесты, — и одной машины — машина в итоге вышла дороже, чем вся их недвижимость, вместе взятая, — у них на руках имелась некая сумма, будущее оставалось не вполне ясным и оттого тревожащим.

Они прошлись по залам ожидания, поглазели на лайнеры, которых растаскивали туда-сюда юркие машинки, заглянули в кафе, где хозяйничала хорошенькая продавщица.

Небольшая очередь продвигалась медленно. Главным образом из-за того, что девушка за прилавком обращала больше внимания не на посетителей, а на большой экран телевизора, установленного над кофеваркой, и то и дело щелкала пультом, переключая каналы. Но спешить сейчас им было некуда, тем более что в последние недели оба были заняты по горло и совсем выпали из канвы текущих событий. Поэтому не без интереса посмотрели репортаж о рождении маленькой панды в зоопарке Китая, ознакомились с особенностями рыбной ловли в зимний период и выяснили актуальные тенденции сезона с недели моды в Милане.

— Хочешь, подарю тебе на день рождения такой галстук? — впечатленный последним сюжетом Хави тихонько провел пальцем по ладони Юлиана, стоявшего рядом.

Тот только весело фыркнул. Ну да, идеи дизайнера были, пожалуй, чересчур креативными. Хавьер еще раз украдкой погладил его и с сожалением убрал руку. Если не контролировать себя, то через пару минут рука обязательно оказалась бы у Юзу на талии, он знал это по опыту: стоит только отвлечься — и пожалуйста, он уже обнимает его на виду у всех.

Еще один клик — и на экране возникла дикторша в строгом костюме с зачесанными назад волосами.

— …криминальные новости. Сегодня в больнице скончался еще один участник шокирующей перестрелки, произошедшей недавно в офисе крупного предпринимателя, это охранник, работавший у него, — ведущая городских новостей постаралась придать кукольному личику озабоченное выражение. — Таким образом, общее число жертв инцидента достигло трех человек. Напомним, несколько дней назад во время визита сотрудников правоохранительных органов в офис к известному бизнесмену Виктору Олеговичу Голощапову, избранному недавно депутатом, один из его телохранителей по неустановленным пока причинам внезапно открыл стрельбу из огнестрельного оружия. В результате завязавшейся перестрелки депутат был убит, кроме того погиб на месте и телохранитель. Еще один охранник и сотрудник полиции получили ранения. Для расследования происшествия создана специальная комиссия, дело находится на особом контроле у губернатора, следите за нашими новостями. А после блока рекламы мы продолжим. Вас ждут…

Узнать, что же ждет зрителей после рекламы, не удалось, так как девушка за стойкой, заскучав, снова нажала кнопку на пульте и переключила на музыкальный канал.

— Ты смотри, не выжил значит, — жалостливо вздохнула женщина средних лет, стоявшая впереди них. — Такой молодой!

— Что поделать, — равнодушно произнес крупный мужчина рядом с ней, в отличие от своей суетливой спутницы он был спокоен. — Работал бы на заводе, глядишь, цел был бы.

— И не говори, — вздохнула она. — Кому что на роду написано...

Тут из динамиков гулко зазвучало объявление диктора, извещавшее уважаемых пассажиров, что посадка на рейс до Антальи заканчивается.

— Ну я же говорила, времени нет, а ты — успеем, успеем! — всполошилась женщина. — Пошли скорей, некогда уже кофе распивать, в самолете воды попьешь!

Продолжая выговаривать что-то мужу, который слушал ее так же безмятежно, как до этого криминальную хронику, женщина подхватила сумку и заторопилась, увлекая его за собой.

Место в очереди освободилось, и Хави оказался стоящим перед продавщицей.

— Здравствуйте, слушаю вас, — закокетничала с Хавьером девушка за стойкой, оценив и мускулы, и кудри, и взгляд с поволокой. — Делайте ваш заказ.

— Чашку капучино, пожалуйста, два бутерброда и шоколадку. Юзу, тебе чай, как всегда, зеленый? Гамбургер будешь? — не услышав ответа, он обернулся. — Юзу?

Юл уже не стоял рядом с ним, а отошел к окну и, отвернувшись, смотрел на летное поле.

Хави заметил напряженность его фигуры и, встревожившись, подошел, тронул за руку:

— Юзу?

— С-с-сука! — свистящим шепотом выдохнул тот. Его лицо побелело, скулы стали острыми, как лезвия, руки сжались в кулаки. — Пусть вечно в аду жарится!

— Ты о ком го… — удивленно начал было Хавьер, но внезапно все понял. Виктор Олегович… Дядя Витя… — Это… Это он, да?

— З-земля ему… с-с-стекловатой, — еле выдавил слова через плотно сжатые зубы Юл.

Его лицо дернулось, исказилось.

— Юзу, успокойся, тише, тише, — Хави, не зная, что сказать, топтался рядом, гладя его по плечу и закрывая спиной от любопытных взглядов. — Все уже, все кончилось, его больше нет. Он умер.

Хави ни разу не заводил разговор об этом, зная, что разбередит незажившие раны. Да и права просить о таком за собой не чувствовал. Просто транслировал ему мысленное послание, надеясь, что неведомые силы Вселенной доставят его адресату. « _Ты говорил тогда, что тебе нельзя… Тебе и сейчас нельзя… Нельзя, совсем нельзя, ты понял?_ »

— Его. Больше. Нет, — отчетливо выделяя каждое слово, проговорил Юл, и крупные слезы показались в его глазах.

— Вы потеряли кого-то близкого? — пожилая дама с соседнего ряда кресел участливо смотрела на них. — Сочувствую вашей утрате.

Уже не стесняясь, Хави крепко обнял его и прижал к себе.

Пассажиры, томившиеся в ожидании посадки в большом стеклянном зале аэропорта, с удивлением косились на темноволосого парня, взахлеб рыдавшего на плече своего друга, вцепившись в его рубашку. На полу возле них стояла переноска, из который беспокойно выглядывала лысая ушастая голова.


	26. Эпилог

_Несколько лет спустя_.

— Привет, я знаю, что не вовремя. Ты же сейчас на катке со своей мелюзгой? Хорошо, хорошо, не мелюзгой, со своими подающими надежды?

— Фернандес, я вообще-то занят. И да, я работаю. Я же просил не звонить мне без крайней нужды в рабочее время.

« _Ага, Фернандес. Злимся, значит. Ну ладно, узнаешь почему я звоню, может, сменишь гнев на милость_ ».

— Как нога?

— Нормально нога. Здешний физиотерапевт — гений. Хави, ты зачем звонишь?

— Ты не представляешь, какая тачка стоит сейчас у меня в боксе! «Корвет»!

— Который?

— С-2. Шестьдесят шестой год, «Гранд спорт»! Он даже не крашеный, — голос Хави дрогнул от восторга. — Тот самый «Флагманский синий» еще присутствует. Местами присутствует, конечно, так-то вид у него довольно потрепанный. Поэтому владелец не против его продать. Он получил его в наследство и говорит, ему не нужен старый хлам.

— Только не говори, что хочешь его купить!

— Юзу, ты бы его видел! Это не машина, а мечта! Такие линии! Я полазил внутри, ходовая цела, короче, сделать из него конфетку обойдется не так дорого. Ты же знаешь, это лимитированная серия, коллекционеры с руками оторвут, — он помялся. Начиналась самая сложная часть. — Или себе оставим.

— То же самое ты говорил про «Бьюик».

— А ты жалеешь, что мы его взяли? Только честно?

Юл промолчал.

«Хах, — подумал Хави, — Конечно, не жалеешь, ты ведь тоже любишь редкие авто не меньше моего!»

— А ставить его куда ты собрался? Гараж занят, тогда в нашу спальню? Вместо двуспальной кровати будет односпальная и «Корвет»? Как раз все место займет.

Спальня была и впрямь не очень большой. В ней раньше располагался кабинет, а спальня, просторная комната с окном во всю стену и кроватью размера кинг-сайз, имела общую стену с соседним таунхаусом. Когда они только въехали, соседка, бодрая жизнерадостная старушка, вначале просто вежливо здоровалась, но через некоторое время принялась каждый раз многозначительно подмигивать им при встрече и игриво тыкать в бок кулачком с розовым маникюром. После того, как она назвала их «шалунишки», они решили поменять местами назначение комнат, пожертвовав размерами ради лучшей звукоизоляции.

— У нас во дворе есть место. Там, где хотели делать каркасный бассейн на лето. Можно вместо бассейна сделать пристройку к гаражу. Ты все равно плавать не любишь, а Патрик обойдется.

Черный кобель сложных кровей Патрик появился у них из собачьего приюта полтора года назад, когда они наконец переехали из съемного жилья в многоэтажке в более просторный кондоминиум. Они переживали, как Баффи примет нового члена семьи, но кошка легко подружилась с псом, тем более что он не претендовал на главенство в доме, и она могла оставаться единственной королевой. Двортерьер имел легкое косоглазие, и иногда казалось, что он смотрит в двух направлениях сразу; впрочем, ветеринар, который обследовал собаку, сказал, что это не патология и на зрение не влияет. Пес обожал купания и другие водные процедуры, а особенным удовольствием для него было вылизывать пустые бокалы из-под вина на вечеринках, за что Юзу дразнил его «алкашом», а Хави высокопарно именовал «виноделом».

— А Петя с Павликом? Им ведь мама уже в красках расписала, как они поедут к дяде Хави и дяде Юзу, и будут там купаться.

Да… Близнецов он не учел. Неугомонные Лорины двойняшки Петр и Павел, или Павлуша и Петенька, или, когда набедокурят, «а сейчас дон Педро и дон Пабло пойдут каждый в свой угол!», были обожаемы всеми родственниками по обе стороны океана. Летом они ждали всю семью в гости, и бассейн для купания был уже обещан.

— Тогда… мы можем продать «Бьюик»? Если у нас останется «Корвет»…

— Новая игрушка лучше старой? — спросил насмешливый голос. — Но ты прав, за раритетный «Бьюик» в хорошем состоянии мы можем неплохо выручить и закрыть часть кредита за дом. У тебя же остались координаты того автоклуба?

Хави поправил рукой штаны. У него все еще вставал на тембр голоса Юзу в телефонной трубке. Это была его страшная тайна, которую он не собирался выдавать никогда и ни за что. Ну разве что через много-много лет, когда вопрос внезапной эрекции станет неактуальным.

По правде говоря, он предпочел бы не расставаться с обоими авто, но у Юзу, что и говорить, были верные резоны. Суммы за предыдущую отреставрированную им и проданную с большой выгодой машину хватило на первый взнос, мебель и поездку на водопады.

— Так значит, покупаем? — Если бы у Хавьера был хвост, как у Патрика, он бы вилял им изо всех сил. — Давай, я заеду вечером, заберу тебя. Поужинаем в нашем ресторане на углу.

Парадоксально, но за столько лет жизни в стране больших расстояний Юл так и не полюбил водить машину. Права он, конечно, получил, но за руль садился только в крайних случаях — когда Хави где-нибудь вне дома позволял себе лишнего, то есть несколько раз в год. Все остальное время пользовался общественным транспортом — к счастью, автобусная ветка доходила практически до их дома. Или его подбрасывал кто-то из коллег с катка, или, что чаще всего, Хави заезжал за ним. Лишний крюк был в радость — ему нравилось видеть Юзу на сиденье рядом с собой.

— Хорошо, и дома обсудим. Все, давай, мне действительно некогда.

Это звучало обнадеживающе, даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Ну ладно, прости, что оторвал. Просто хотелось поделиться. Пока, до вечера, люблю тебя.

В трубке помолчали.

— Я тебя тоже.

На другом конце телефонной связи Юл нажал отбой и улыбнулся погасшему экрану. Почти убрал телефон, но потом все-таки не вытерпел и зашел в гугл полюбоваться на легендарное творение американского автопрома под знаменитым логотипом из двух скрещенных флагов. Скользнул взглядом по элегантным линиям и обводам, скрывающим мощный мотор, один из самых мощных для своего времени.

Затем решительно закрыл окно браузера на смартфоне и повернулся к своей мелю... к группе продвинутого скольжения, за которой продолжал наблюдать все время разговора краем глаза, отмечая, кто продолжает самостоятельно отрабатывать элемент, который они сейчас разучивали, а кто отлынивает, пользуясь возможностью увильнуть от тренировок.

Хлопнул в ладоши, призывая обратить на себя внимание.

— Так, перерыв окончен, продолжаем. Габи, не забывай про баланс. Джейсон, следи за осанкой, не сутулься. Вспомните, что я вам говорил о механизме этого движения. Почувствуйте его суть. Работайте внимательно, потом будет детальный разбор. Начали!

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О «Шевроле Корвет» тут:  
> [по умолчанию ссылка откроется в том же окне.](https://chevrolet.avto-city.ru/auto/corvette-grand-sport/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Утро добрым не бывает](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838404) by [fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020), [Zabriskie_Point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point)
  * [Новичок сосредоточенно осмотрел автомобильные внутренности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920613) by [fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020)




End file.
